Un été mouvementé chez les Dursley
by Lily9172
Summary: Tout se passe entre Harry et les Dursley, pendant l'été de sa 5ème et 6ème année.Des choses étonnantes s'y déroulent créant des conséquences qui ne font que d'empirer.[Chapitre 26 en ligne ]
1. Chapter 1:La rencontre secrète

**Un été mouvementé chez les Dursley**

**Chapitre1 : La rencontre secrète**

Une semaine d'été était passée au 4 Privet Drive. Par rapport à l'année dernière, il ne faisait pas chaud au contraire on avait l'impression d'être en hiver .La brume envahissait tout Privet Drive .

Harry allongé sur son lit, pensa à la vie qu'il aurai put avoir avec Sirius, s'il y été encore vivant. Et aussi de la proposition qu'il lui avait fait c'est à dire d'habiter avec lui. Mais Hedwige le tira de son rêve.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ha !

Harry aperçu à la fenêtre un petit hibou, il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer.

Coucou Coqcigrue ça va ? dit Harry en enlevant la lettre de la petite patte de coqcigrue et la lu :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que cette première semaine n'a pas été trop dure ! Si Dudley t'embête t'a cas le transformer en cochon, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux ! Papa, m'a expliqué comment relier une cheminée à une autre , c'est très facile , tu sais ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le faire sans sont accord, mais je le ferrai comme même !_

_Donne nous de tes nouvelles ,_

Ron 

Harry se précipita à son bureau, sortit un parchemin et de quoi écrire pour répondre à lettre de Ron quand il eu finit il la relu pour voir s'il ne c'était pas trompé :

_Ron,_

_Ça peut aller mais je ne dors pas beaucoup car les Dursley ronfle forts mais bon c'est pas important .En lisant ta lettre, tu m'as donné une idée , vu que tu arrives à relier des cheminés entre elles, tu pourras relier la cheminé du Terrier avec celle des Dursley. Comme ça on pourrait se voir ! Si tu es d'accord, je te donnes rendez-vous demain soir devant ma cheminée .Dis à tout le monde que je vais bien._

_Reponds –moi vite,_

Harry 

Il donna la lettre à Coqcigrue en lui disant : « Tu donnes cette lettre à Ron quand il sera seul !» Hedwige quand à elle boudé dans sa cage.

Harry regarda coqcigrue partir au loin.

Harry vient ici ! cria l'oncle Vernon

Harry sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon où se trouvé l'oncle Vernon

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit –il d'un ton las

NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON , gronda l'oncle, Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir !

Harry en tournant la tête vit la tante Pétunia et Dudley pétrifié qui étaient aussi sur le canapé et plus loin il vit Remus Lupin assit sur une chaise.

Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ? demanda Harry à Lupin

Tu as oublié ?

Quoi ? répondit Harry

Que tous les 3 jours tu devait nous donner de tes nouvelles, et tu ne l'a pas fait !

Ha , Heu………. J'ai du oublier !

Oui, Ca va ? tu m'as l'air mal en point !

Oui, oui ça va ! mentit Harry

Comment pouvait-il se sentir bien sachant qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup à cause de la peine qu'il éprouvait de la perte de Sirius,mais la lettre de Ron l'avait un peu remonté.

Si tu vas bien alors je vais m'en aller .Ah oui, Molly m'a demandé de t'apporter ça !

Lupin sortit de sa poche un paquet et le donna à Harry

Je crois que c'est des petits gâteaux ! chuchota Lupin à Harry.

Au revoir et à bientôt, prends soin de toi ! et n'oublie pas de nous écrire !

Oui, je n'oublierai pas, au revoir ! lui répondit Harry

Lupin remercit l'oncle Vernon pour son hospitalité. Même si Lupin s'été introduit chez eux sans leur accord et sortit de la maison. Harry alla retourner dans sa chambre quand l'oncle Vernon lui cria :

Attend une minute !

Quoi ?

J'espère que tu n'oubliera pas de leur envoyer un message , je n'est pas envie de revoir des gens comme toi chez moi ! Pour la peine , tu restera dans ta chambre !

Harry entra dans sa chambre mais ne vit pas coqcigrue revenir. Il caressa Hedwige qui avait cessé de bouder et se rallongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin , il se réveilla et vit coqcigrue . Il lui prit le message et le lut :

_Harry,_

_C'est ok pour demain soir ( je veux dire ce soir)_

_Ron_

Harry se leva heureux et prit un gâteau de Mrs Weasley . Pendant toute la journée Harry tournait en rond pressé d' être ce soir . Mais au bout d'une heure, il se rallongea sur son lit et se replongea dans les pensées de la veille……


	2. Chapter 2: Des effets inattendus

Chapitre2 : Des effets inattendus 

Ron, comme prévu, s'infiltra dans la maison des Dursley par la cheminée grâce à la poudre de cheminette, et se prit les pieds dans les accessoires de cheminée qui tombèrent dans un bruit fracassant.

Harry vînt à sa rencontre.

Salut mon vieux, j'espère que je n'ai pas fais trop de bruit ! s'exclama Ron

Ne t'inquiète pas avec le bruit de leurs ronflements un éléphant pourrait entrer dans la maison en passant inaperçu ! C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry en désignant l'objet que Ron tenait dans sa main.

L'objet en question, été une petite boite carré , dont chaque face avait une couleur différente. Les faces avaient aussi des poignés (2 par face), qui servait à tirait les petites trappes que contenait ce cube.

- C'est Fred et Georges qui me l'on donné, cela apaise les ronflements, enfin c'est ce qu'ils m 'on dit ! J'ai pensé vu que les Dursley ronflent on pourrait s'en servir !

Ouais , mais tu sais comment ça marche, j'espère ? demanda perplexe Harry

Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas , il suffit de tirer cette trappe , dit Ron en montant la face jaune du cube, on va bien s'amuser !

Ils échangèrent un regard puis montèrent d'un même pas dans les escaliers. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia. Harry ouvrit la porte avec un léger grincement et tous les deux firent une grimace en les voyant ronfler.

Ron s'approcha de la tante Pétunia , Harry quand à lui resta en retraite en regardant Ron s'approchait de plus en plus vers sa tante.

Ron mit l'objet sous le nez de Pétunia, tira la poignée de droite de la face jaune dans lequel une fumée jaune en sortit qui alla dans le nez de la tante.

Puis la fumée ressortit en s'agrandissant pour couvrir le corps de celle- ci .La fumée qui au début était jaune devint noir.

C'est normal que la fumée devient noir ? chuchota Harry qui s'était rapproché de Ron.

Je … ne sais pas ! répondit Ron inquiet

Tout à coup une longue patte noire toute velue sortit de la fumée . Puis une autre et encore une autre…

Harry et Ron reculèrent .Il y eu un crac sonore et une araignée d'un mètre de long et de deux mètres de large apparut. C'était la tante Pétunia !

Ron fit une horrible grimace et poussa un gémissement en disant :

Ca ne devait pas faire cet effet là ! et pourquoi faut-il que ça soit une araignée ?

Je ne sais pas , Ron, peut être que tu les attirent ! dit Harry surpris mais amusé

Ah , Ah très drôle et maintenant on fait quoi ? Répliqua Ron qui s'était retourné sur Harry, oubliant complètement l'araignée qui était derrière lui.

Y a rien de marquer sur l'objet pour conjurer le sort ?

Non , je ne vois ri……

RON, ATTENTION ! s'écria Harry

Ron se retourna et vu un get sortir de la bouche de l'araignée, pétrifier il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry lui pris le bras en le poussant vers lui en l'emmenant derrière la porte. La créature le manqua .

Dudley apparut derrière eux. En se retournant Ron fit inspirer de la fumée à Dudley qui quand à lui ne se transforma pas en araignée comme sa mère, mais en cochon ! Un cochon rose bien dodu et bien gras.

Oups, Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès , et moi qui plaisantait sur la transformation de Dudley en cochon ! dit Ron

Mais quand ils enjambèrent le cochon (enfin Dudley ) , ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec l'oncle Vernon !

Qu'est ce que c'est tout ce tout ce capharnaüm , demanda l'oncle Vernon en regardant Harry puis Ron , et toi tu es qui, et qu' est ce que tu fais dans ma maison à cet heure si ?

C'est mon meilleur ami Ron Weasley, mais je ne crois pas que se soit le moment de faire les présentations ! répliqua Harry voyant que la tante s'approcher d'eux dangereusement .

Si mon garçon ! Mais qu' est ce ……….. mais l'oncle fut interrompit par le gémissement de Ron mais aussi de l'araignée qu'il lui avait lancé son voile gluant et l'oncle Vernon se transforma en un cocon .

Oh , mon dieu ! dit Ron terrifié

Voyant que la tante ne se suffisait pas d'une victime, elle se dirigea vers eux. Harry pris encore une fois Ron par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui. Il prit sa baguette magique la pointa sur la tante et cria :

_**STUPEFIX !**_

La tante s'arrêta net.

Bien joué Harry ! Je te jure qu'ils vont m'entendre ! (ils signifient Fred et Georges) et maintenant en fait quoi ?

Je ne sais pas , mais il nous faut de l'aide

Ouais ! Je crois avoir une idée! Il faut qu'on descend !

Daccord ! dit Harry qui croyait avoir compris ce que Ron voulait faire.

Il descendirent en courant et virent un cochon rose passé devant eux d'un air hébété….

Dites moi , ce que vous en pensez et si ça mérite une suite ! Mais en tout cas le chapitre 3 est en construction !


	3. Chapter 3: Une solution?

**Chapitre 3 : Une solution ?**

Ron et Harry qui étaient descendus en courant dans les escaliers, allèrent au salon.

Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? demanda Harry qui avait une idée de la réponse

Je rentres au Terrier pour prévenir papa, non , je vais me faire tuer ! répondit Ron

Ouais c'est ça ! tu me laisserai seul avec ses monstres ,tous l'été répliqua Harry en montrant le cochon en train de fouiller dans un placard pour trouver de la nourriture, de toute façon tu aurais été obligé de rentrer chez toi un jour où l'autre !

Bon d'accord ! J'y vais, fait attention à toi Harry ! dit Ron inquiet en allant dans la cheminée, sortit de la poudre de cheminette de sa poche et cria :

« Terrier ! »

Harry qui voyait Ron s'en aller dans les flemmes vertes, remonta les escaliers pour voir si l'araignée été toujours là et malgré lui , il devait libérer son oncle de son emprisonnement. Une fois arriver en haut , l'araignée avait disparu, il sortit sa baguette de son jeans , s'avança prudemment vers son oncle, s'arrêta a une bonne distance de lui puis prononça une formule magique pour le libérer mais cela ne marcha pas. Alors, il s'approcha vers le cocon et quand il fut assez près de lui, il vit que le cocon était vide…

Pendant ce temps, Ron arriva au terrier , mais à peine qu'il eu le temps de mettre un pied en dehors de la cheminée, il entendit :

On peut savoir où tu étais , Ron ? demanda une voix en colère derrière lui.

Ron se retournit et vit son père et sa mère assit dans un fauteuil en regardant Ron d'un regard noir.

Je t'avais interdit de relier les cheminés, s'il le ministère l'apprend ! Et d'abord où été tu ?

Heu…..j'étais chez…………..Harry ! balbutia Ron

Quoi ? Tu es fou ma parole ! répliqua Mrs Weasley choqué

On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Mr Weasley encore plus en colère

bah, il me l'a demandé.

Comment ça il te la demandé ? dit Mrs Weasley

Ron prit une grande inspiration. Et sortit de sa poche l'objet !

Maman, Papa je sais ce que j'ai fait n'est pas bien ,et je vous expliquerai tout mais pour le moment on a un gros gros problème ,commença Ron d'un air sur de lui.

Sa tante et son cousin ce sont transformé à cause de cet objet ! Et je ne sais pas conjurer le sort !

Donne le moi ! ordonna Mr Weasley

Ron le lui donnit.

Où l'a tu eu ? demanda Mr Wesley qui scrute tous les coins de l'objet , ils sont rares !

C'est Fred et Georges qui me l'on donné !

JE VAIS LES TUER ! s'écria Mrs Weasley

Calme – toi Molly, bon allons chez Harry pou conjurer vos erreurs ! Harry s'est il servi de la magie ?

Oui pour stupéfixié sa tante ! répondit Ron qui ne voyait pas l'intérer de poser cette question

Je vois, Molly réveille Fred et Georges et rejoigniez nous chez Harry mais avant il faudrait envoyer un hibou à Dumbeldore pour lui expliquer !

D'accord Arthur, A tout à l'heure ! puis monta les escaliers en trombe

Mr Weasley et Ron se dirigèrent vers la cheminée.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Dursley, à leur grande surprise Harry était suspendus par les pieds part une araignée car juste à côté de celle-ci il y en avait une autre qui était stupéfixié .Harry qui faisait que de crier « STUPEFIX »mais à chaque fois il manqua son coup.

Harry ! cria Ron

Harry vit Ron si inquiet qu'on aurai cru qu'il s'évanouirait à n'importe quel moment et Mr Weasley qui s'approchai de l'araignée, brandit sa baguette et cria « STUPEFIX ! » et l'araignée s'immobilisa .Harry tomba par terre. Mr Weasley tendit la main pour aider Harry à se lever et dit :

On peut savoir ce qui vous à pris !

Pourquoi il y en a deux ? demanda Ron

Ah, je pense que celle qui ma suspendus par les pieds et mon oncle et l'autre ça ne peut être que ma tante ! expliqua Harry

Mais ton oncle n'était pas un cocon ? demanda Ron

Oui, mais je pense qu'il a dût se transformer !lui répondit Harry

Eh bien, je dois vous dire que votre bêtise n'est pas petite !s'exclama Mer Weasley

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard de cupabilité et baissèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le sol.

A ce moment là, dans la cheminée Fred et Georges et Mrs Weasley apparurent chacun leur tour dans la cheminée des Dursley.

Les deux frères avaient les oreilles rouges , on se demande pourquoi !

A suivre…

Ca vous a plu ?


	4. Chapter 4: Des expliquations !

Voilà le chapitre 4 est arrivés, désolé pour avoir mis du temps !

Et merci pour vos review !

**Bonnne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Des explications!**

Qu'est – ce- qui vous êtes arrivés ? demanda Ron à Fred et Georges en regardant leurs oreilles rouges.

Maman nous a tiré hors de nos lits puis on est arrivée ici ! expliqua Fred

Georges hocha la tête.

Alors les garçons, vous avez vu les dégâts à cause de cet objet et de votre insouciance ! dit Mr Weasley en montrant l'objet et les animaux inactifs sauf Dudley, le cochon qui se caché sous le fauteuil , effrayer par les nouveaux arrivants .

Les concernés regardèrent attentivement le cochon , Ron émit un petit rire ! Il n'était pas le seul , Fred et Georges avaient l'air de s'amusé en regardant ce monstre tremblant.

Heureusement que votre père sache conjurer le sort ! lança Mrs Weasley

Mais avant de le conjurer, on va mettre les choses au clair ! Vous allez me raconter tout depuis le début ! répliqua Mr Weasley.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard disant lequel des deux aller commencer mais se fut Harry qui commença à raconter :

Quand Ron m'a envoyer une lettre juste avant que Lupin arrive, il m'a dit qu'il savait relier les cheminés entre elles, alors je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait venir ici.

Et j'ai répondu que oui mais avant de partir Fred et Georges m'ont donné cet objet en me disant qu'il servirait pour que des personnes arrête de ronfler car je leur ai dit que Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des ronflements de son oncle et sa tante ! acheva Ron.

Alors qu'avez vous à dire ? demanda Mrs Weasley à Fred et Georges.

Bah, on ne l'a pas fait exprès ! répondit Fred

Pas totalement en tout cas ! répliqua Georges

Avant que tout va mal entre les Weasley, Harry reprit la parole en racontant la suite des événements c'est-à-dire la transformation des Dursley en animaux et de son oncle prit dans un cocon et qu'après il est devenu une araignée . Puis demanda :

Mr Weasley ?

Oui, Harry ! répondit le concerné.

C'est quoi cet objet ?

Ça Harry , c'est un révélatum, chaque face à sa propre propriété , celle que Ron à tiré montre l'animal ou le monstre qui se cache en nous ! expliqua Mr Weasley

C'est pour cela que ma tante c'est transformé en araignée car c'est l'animal qui se cache en elle et c'est pareil pour Dudley !Mais pour mon oncle ?

Ton oncle aussi a été infecté par ta tante quand il a reçu le gel !Mais il ne sait pas transformé au monstre qui se cache à l'intérieur de lui !

Donc c'est à cause de ma tante qu'il est devenu une araignée ! rétorqua Harry

Mr Weasley lui fit un signe pour dire qu'il avait raison.

J'avais raison !s'exclama Ron, Dudley ressemble bien à un cochon !

Harry , Fred et Georges commencèrent à rire quand Mrs Weasley leur lança un regard noir.

Et bien, je crois que vous mériter une punition ! dit Mr Weasley aux garçons

Vous êtes privés de sortit pendant 3 semaines et en plus vous ferez tous les corvées ! cria Mrs Weasley

Oh non ! dirent en chœur Ron , Fred et Georges.

Dudley avait poussé un petit cris perçant.

Quand à toi Harry, soupira Mr Weasley, ça sera à ton oncle et ta tante de te punir.

A ces paroles ,Harry sentit son estomac se nouer.

Papa, pourquoi a tu demandé à maman d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore ? demanda Ron timidement de peur de mettre ses parents encore plus en colère.

Tu ne le devine pas, Ron ! répondit le concerné

C'est à cause du ministère, dit Harry , car on a utilisé la magie en dehors de l'école !

Bien deviné Harry, je penses qu'il ne va pas tarder , j'espère car je ne me sentirai pas assez fort pour une nouvelle rencontre !

Harry se souvenu quand la famille Weasley était venu le chercher ici pour qu'il vienne avec eux voir la coupe du monde de Quiddicht . Et que Mr Weasley avait eu du mal a calmer son oncle.

Bon, allons-y ,soupira encore une fois Mr Weasley , il faut les libérer !

Tu n'est as obligé Papa, on peut les laissés comme ça pour les enfermés dans un zoo !s'exclama Georges

Comme ça il n'embêtera plus Harry. Renchérie Fred

Harry leur fit un sourire de remerciment.

Ne soyez pas stupide ! dit Mrs Weasley

Quand à Mr Weasley , il ne dit rien , peut être qu'il aurait aimé que cela se passe ainsi !

Il s'approcha des deux araignées et du cochon, tira l'autre poignée du cube. Une fumée rouge en sortit et entoura ces animaux. Quelques secondes plu tard, la fumée rouge disparut en laissant place aux Dursley.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?… Qui êtes vous ?… Qu'est ce que vous faîte chez moi ? demanda l'oncle Vernon qui avait du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés.

Asseyez- vous, dit gentiment Mr Weasley , je vais tout vous expliquer !

Vous osez me dire de m'asseoir chez moi ! grogna l'oncle Vernon qui avait retrouver ses esprits .En disant ces mots l'oncle Vernon avait pointé son énorme doigt sur Mr Weasley

La tante Pétunia serra son fils contre elle.

Oui , et je vous pris de vous asseoir ! dit une voix mystérieuse

Les Weasley et Harry se retournèrent et vit un grand homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanc.

C'était Dumbledore !

Alors ça vous plait ! J'ai décidé de faire cette partit de l'histoire en deux chapitres !


	5. Chapter 5: Des règlements de compte!

La suite du chapitre 4 , plus mystérieuse , encore merci pour vos review, cela m'encourage à continuer.

Bonne lecture !

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapitre5 : Des règlements de compte !**

Sans protester l'oncle Vernon s'assit sur une des chaises que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître. Tout le monde le suivit.

Eh bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes installés , je pense que nous pouvons parler de ce qui vous êtes arrivés ! déclara Dumbledore à l'assemblée.

Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite car il savait que se serait lui qui devait expliquer. Il se rappela l'an dernier avec les détraqueurs , il avait dû expliquer aux Dursley pourquoi Dudley se sentait aussi mal. Mais là , c'était différent, ce n'était pas une attaque mais une erreur mais il n'était pas seul ! A cette pensée, il sentit un soulagement .

Harry, dit la voix calme de Dumbledore, peut tu expliquer à moi, à ton oncle, à ta tante et à ton cousin ce qui leur est arrivé !

Oui ! répondit Harry.

Il commença son récit. Il expliqua tout ce qu'il avait dit à Mr Weasley , même plus. Il disait ces paroles sans gène comme si quelqu'un lui faisait sentir que quoique qu'il dit , il ne lui arriva rien et qu'il ne serait pas interrompu.

Une fois qu'il est fini son récit, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

Arthur , peut- tu me donner cette objet !

Certainement ! répondit le concerné

Dumbledore prit l'objet que lui tendit Mr Weasley et l'examina. Puis quelques secondes plus tard , il dirigea son regard impénétrable vers Fred et Georges en leur demanda de sa voix calme :

Je peux savoir où vous avez trouver se révélatum ? (ce révélatum est le nom de l'objet qui a transformer les Dursley)

Au chemin de traverse …..commença Fred

Y'avait quelqu'un où plutôt je crois que c'était ce vieux brigand Mondingus Fletcher … continua Georges

En tout cas , il vendait des choses bizarres …..

Et on a été intéressés par cette objet pour notre magasin , mais on a voulu le tester avant de le vendre ! acheva Georges

C'est pour cela que vous me l'avez donné ! s'indigna Ron . Il s'était levé prés à sauté sur ces Frères.

Assis toi Ron ! dit la voix de Mrs Weasley

Ron s'exécuta.

Je vois ! Je penses que vous comprenez maintenant ce qui vous êtes arrivés ? demanda Dumbledore aux Dursley.

L'oncle Vernon qui s'était retenu jusqu'à là reprit la parole :

Oui mai…………….

Avant qu'il est fini de terminer sa phrase Dumbledore reprit la parole :

Bien ! Je penses que cette histoire vous a servi de leçon ! Je penses aussi que ce n'est pas très important même s'ils ont fait des bêtises, donc je vous donne à tous les quatre un devoir sur _Ce méfier des objets inconnus_ , c'est à dire que vous me direz sur deux rouleau de parchemin ce qu'il faut faire face à un objet inconnu ! Evidemment ce devoir sera à rendre à la rentrée !

Harry était assez content de sa punition , elle n'était pas si difficile.

Harry se disait dans sont esprit « J'ai utilisé la magie ! Donc le ministère est au courant ! Oh non ! Je n'ai pas envie de ravoir un procès ! »

Pour le ministère , j'ai arrangé ça , ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! dit Dumbledore qui avait lu dans ses pensées

Harry éprouvait un grand soulagement et de la gratitude envers Dumbledore mais il fut de courte durée car son oncle se leva et prit la parole, il avait le visage rouge (est -ce le fait que Dumbledore lui est coupé la parole ? ou qu' il a peur que les voisins le voit accompagné de ce « genre » de personne ! Lui seul le sait ):

Je crois que ce n'est pas à vous de punir Harry ! Et vous ne l' avez même pas puni !

Si, je le crois………commença Dumbledore qui fut interrompu

Il à enfreint le règlement de ne pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école pour vous sauvez, et s'est comme ça que vous le remerciez ! s'écria Mrs Weasley

Merci, Molly, dit Dumbledore à celle –ci qui avait rougit, je vois que ce que je vous avait demandé, vous ne l'avait pas fait ! Je crois que ces jeunes gens sont désolés de ce qui vous êtes arrivés.

Harry regarda les autres qui avaient envie de rire. Il en conclut que personne étaient désolés.

Bon ! Je penses qu'il serait judicieux d'oublier cette regrettable histoire ! dit Dumbledore

Vous rigolez ! Oublier cette « regrettable » histoire, ça jamais de la vie , vous ….n'êtes que des bons à rien ! lança l'oncle Vernon

Les paroles de l'oncle avait rendu les Weasley fou de rage. Ils étaient levés et avaient pointé leur baguette sur l'oncle qui était devenu blanc. Pétunia et Dudley était effrayés.

Ca suffit ! Calmez-vous, Arthur, Molly asseyez-vous ! s'exclama Dumbledore

Et tous les Weasley s'assirent tenant toujours leur baguette dans leur main.

Comme vous voulez, mais si je découvre que Harry est maltraité à cause de cet histoire, vous pouvez être sur que je reviendrai ! déclara le professeur Dumbledore

C'est une menace ?répliqua Vernon

Peut être à vous de voir ! répondit le concerné

Vernon devenu de plus en plus rouge, plus que tout à l'heure(, de colère , de honte, on ne savait pas trop).

Il est tant que nous partions ! dit le professeur

Tout le monde se leva (même les Dursley !) et les chaises disparurent .

On se voit à Poudlard ! dit Ron partant vers la cheminée

A l'annonce du mot Poudlard , Pétunia avait regardé vers la fenêtre pour voir si un voisin n'était pas en train de les observer.

Au revoir, Harry ! dirent d'une même voix Fred et Georges

Harry leur fit un sourire qui signifiait au revoir et ils disparurent. Ron par la poudre de cheminette et les deux frères avaient transplané.

Dans le salon, il ne restait plus que Harry, Mr et Mrs Weasley et les Dursley .Sans oublier Dumbledore !

Après quelques minutes de silence, se fut le tour de Mrs Weasley de partir mais avant elle sera Harry très fort contre elle en lui disant qu'il pouvait compter sur elle puis elle disparut dans un crac sonore. Puis Mr Weasley la suivit serrant la main de Harry en signe d'en revoir et transplana.

Il ne restait plus que Dumbeldore !Il avait parler au Dursley pendant que les autres s'en aller.

Les Dursley était effrayer par forcément de ce qu'avait dis Dumbledore , ni les personnes présente qui disparaissaient dans un crac sonore, sans oublier leur transformation….etc…..On peut trouver plein de raison !

Voyant qu'il ne restait que lui Dumbeldore s'approcha de Harry et lui dit :

Fait attention à toi ! Je penses que tu risques d'avoir des nouvelles de quelqu'un pendant les vacances, je n'en t'en dis pas plus !

Puis il partit. Harry était resté là sans bouger en réfléchissant à qui pourrait lui écrire à part Hermione , Ron et les membres de L'ordre . Pas Sirius vu qu'il est « mort » . Mais la voix rauque de son oncle l'enleva de ses pensées :

File dans ta chambre , il se fait tard !

Harry s'exécuta , il était assez surpris, il avait pensé avoir un sermon ! Mais bon , pour une fois qu'il s'en été tiré !Il rentra dans sa chambre , s'allongea sur sont lis et une pensée soudaine apparut « Je m'en suit tiré avec un seul devoir quand à Ron, Fred et Georges ils ont le devoir plus les trois semaines de corvées et d'être interdit de sortit ! » Mais Harry pensait aussi que les Dursley n'allaient pas oublier cette histoire et qu'il allaient en parler demain . Plein de question se posait dans sa tête du genre « qui est la personne qui doit donner de ses nouvelles ? Qu'avait dit Dumbledore aux Dursley ? Qu'est ce que Dumbledore leur avait demandé ?……etc..

Sur ceux , il s'endormit.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alors ? Au dernière ligne du chapitre j'ai eu une idée , mais vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Sur ceux comme Harry je vous laisse dans ces questions!

Ps : si vous avez envie de reprendre aux questions allez y!


	6. Chapter 6:Un piège?

**Chapitre6 : Un piège ?**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla. Se leva, tira les rideaux de sa fenêtre et regarda vers celle – ci, il faisait jour, le soleil était déjà haut. Surpris, il regarda son réveil et vit 11h ! Jamais il ne s'était levé à cet heure là. Il n'entendit pas les Dursley, ils devaient être réveillés. C'était la première fois que les Dursley le laissé dormir aussi tard, d'habitude, ils l'aurait réveillé, ça caché quelque chose. Harry s'habilla , sortit de sa chambre et alla dans le salon. Dudley était dans le canapé à regarder son programme préféré. L'oncle Vernon était comme à son habitude en train de lire le journal . Quand à la tante Pétunia , elle nettoyait les meubles du salon. Personne, pour l'instant, vit que Harry était là, il était assez content mais sa joie fut de courte durée car la tante pétunia venait juste de le remarquer , elle se tourna vers son mari et lui dit :

Vernon ! Il est là !

L'oncle Vernon sortit la tête de son journal et regarda Harry qui avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Bien ! Assis- toi , mon garçon ! dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix douce qui lui était étrangère.

Harry s'assit à la chaise que lui montra son oncle. Sa tante continua son ménage comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. Et Dudley était toujours en train de regarder son programme mais Harry vit qu'il approchait son oreille d'eux. Il aimait écouter son père parler à Harry.

Une fois que Harry fut installer , l'oncle Vernon plia son journal, regarda encore une fois son neveu pour essayer de lire dans ses pensées. Harry sentit la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Les Dursley lui en voulait encore pour la veille mais ils ne le montraient pas de peur que des « gens comme Harry » , c'est ce que dit l'oncle Vernon en voulant parler des sorciers, viennent encore chez eux.

L'oncle regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'indésirable et reprit la parole :

- Tu sais Harry que tu peux tout nous dire !

Harry qui avait compris que son oncle voulait parler de la « regrettable histoire » comme avait dis Dumbledore répondit :

J'ai tout dis hier, puis –je retourner dans ma chambre ?

Comme réponse son oncle grogna , il allait recommencer. Il prit son journal et continua à le lire. Pendant ce temps Harry sortit du salon et alla dans sa chambre. Arriver, il caressa Hedwige et alla chercher dans sa cachette de quoi se nourrire.

On frappa , pas à la porte, mais à la fenêtre, une chouette y était en train de la taper à l'aide de son bec. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra. Elle était de taille moyenne, grise sauf le contour de ses yeux qui étaient blanc. Son bec était d'un noir bien sombre.

Cette chouette tendit la patte et Harry en retira un morceau de parchemin enveloppé soigneusement . Est-ce une lettre de la personne dont parlé Dumbledore ? Harry ouvrit la

Lettre , et non, cette lettre provenait d'Hermione :

_Cher Harry,_

_Ron , m'a tout raconter de l'histoire ou plutôt il se plaint ! (tu le connaît !) ce n'était_

_Pas très prudent ! Vous auriez pu être gravement blessé ! Il m'a dit aussi _

_Que vous avez un devoir a faire ! Je trouve que vous en êtes pas trop mal sortit,_

_Surtout toi, Harry, j'espère que ta famille n'est pas trop dure ! A part ça , j'espère _

_Que tu va bien ? Moi je passe de bonne vacances car je suis en France mais parents mon acheté cette chouette, ah oui , elle s'appelle Nunca, ils en avaient mare que je leur demandé d'aller a hibou express. Je t'enverrai des photos de mes vacances, si tu veux ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Hermione_

_Ps : si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis le moi !_

Harry relut la lettre avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il savait qu'Hermione s'inquiétait toujours et qu'elle aimait les devoirs ! Harry comme un prince charmant répondit à la belle demoiselle ( pas en détresse) :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis content de savoir que tu passes de bonne vacances en France. Moi ça peut aller,_

_Les Dursley me laissent tranquille. J'aimerai bien recevoir des photos de tes_

_Vacances, ça me fera voyager !_

_A la prochaine,_

_Harry_

Hedwige quand à elle avait du mal à laisser Nunca boire son eau. Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci et lui donna la lettre . Elle paraissait contente de sa nouvelle mission. Et d'un seul geste , elle s'en alla. Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire décida de faire le devoir de Dumbledore, qui n'y était pas vraiment un.

Une semaine plus tard, tout était redevenu un peu normal , les Dursley avaient arrêter d'harceler Harry et recommencer à l'ignorer. Quand à Harry à part de faire ses devoirs de vacances, d'envoyer des lettres à l'Ordre du Phœnix et de se promener dans Privet Drive à regarder Dudley frapper un garçon plus petit que lui, il s'ennuyait. Il remarqua un changement chez Dudley, pas physiquement (malheureusement !), il ne rentrait jamais tard . Les Détraqueurs étaient resté dans son esprit, ce qui était normal. Il rentra dans sa chambre après sa promenade habituel, quand il se promenait, il avait l'habitude de regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un membre de l'Ordre dans les parages, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait vu personne. Il regarda les photos qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé . On l'a voyait au bord de la tour Eiffel, sur un bateau mouche et plein d'autre encore….. Elle lui avait aussi envoyer des pains au chocolat, des croissants, un peu de chaque sorte de pâtisserie. Un oiseau arriva , ce n'était pas Nunca mais un grand et majestueux oiseau, de couleur des tropiques. Il portait un message qu'Harry s'empressa de lire :

_Harry,_

_Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, en tout cas pas maintenant. Mais j'aimerai qu'on se voit_

_Au chemin de traverse dans deux jours,. Envoi moi ta réponse s'il te plait._

_Un des Maraudeurs_

« Signée un des maraudeurs, à part Lupin, je ne voit pas qui d'autre , tous les autres sont morts » pensa Harry.

Quedever ? non, Harry le considérait comme mort.

« Est ce un des mangemorts, je ne pense pas , ils ne m'auraient pas donné rendez-vous, surtout dans un lieu public, est ce le mystérieux personnage que parlait Dumbledore ? Pour le savoir il faut ….. »

Harry prit une plume et écrivit :

C'est d'accord pour le rendez-vous, Harry 

Puis donna la lettre au grand oiseau et celui-ci partit. Il allait peut être tomber dans un piège , mais bon, il aurait eu des remords de ne pas savoir qui s'était, il avait la curiosité de son père.

Dans deux jours il devait aller au chemin de traverse et là il eu une idée , risqué mais la seul ! Il pensa à ce qu'Hermione aurait dit : « Harry ! n'y va pas , c'est peu être un piège ! ».Il devait demander à son oncle de l'amenait à Londres. Au début il avait pensé au magicobus mais il aurait été tout de suite reconnue et suivi. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans le salon. Il trouva comme à son habitude à cette heure là, Dudley scotcher devant la télé, la tante Pétunia en train de faire à manger et l'Oncle Vernon lisait son journal (il ne le lâche jamais !), s'approcha de celui –ci et lui dit :

Oncle Vernon ?

Comme réponse il grogna (il s'est faire que ça grogner , ce n'est pas possible !)

Est- ce que tu pourras m'emmener à Londres, après-demain ?

Et pourquoi je le ferais ! répondit le concerné qui avait lâcher son journal prêt à l'attaque.

Tant pis si tu veux pas, ah oui , j'avais oublier, je dois écrire une lettre à mon paraînt, il doit s'inquiéter, tu sais Sirius Black, celui qui s'est évader d'Askaban ! répliqua Harry

Et là c'était gagné ! Harry ne leur avait pas dit que Sirius était mort et à chaque fois qu'il

Disait à son oncle qui devait lui écrire, il avait ce qu'il avait demandé. Il le faisait rarement pour éviter les soupçons.

Bon d'accord ! Tu pourras le dire à ton paraînt ! répondit Vernon

Harry content regarda Dudley d'un air satisfait pour le narguer. Puis retourna dans sa chambre.

D'un seul coup, il avait envie d'envoyer une lettre à Ron pour lui raconter, mais il ne le faisait pas . Il lui dirait après l'avoir vu !

Après plusieurs minutes, on lui demanda de descendre pour manger. Tout aussi content, il descendit, même ce qu'il avait dans son assiette ne le découragea pas !

Puis se coucha dans cette pensée :

« Dans deux jours, j'irai à Londres.

Dans deux jours, je découvrirais qui est la personne qui m'a envoyé cette lettre ! »

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alors ? Moi je n'aime pas trop le début . J'ai l'impression de trop détaillé les jours c'est – à dire chaque que je parle de chaque jour !

Dsl si j'ai mis du temps , mais ce n'est pas évident de trouver l'inspiration et le temps que je la recopie à l'ordi, ca mets deu temps !

Le prochain je l'ai un peu commencé au brouillon !

Laissé moi des review, si vous voulez avoir une suite, car je ne suis pu très motivé ! Laors motivé moi en lisant mes chapitres et en laissant des reviews !

Kiss


	7. Chapter 7: Incroyable!

**Note utile** : les guillemets et la phrase en italique signifie les pensées d'Harry

**Bonne lecture !**

888888888888

**Chapitre 7 : Incroyable !**

Tout en descendant dans la cuisine, Harry pensa à la journée de demain. Il allait rencontrer quelqu'un, mais cela ne lui prendrai pas toute la journée (c'est ce qu'il pensait !), il pourrait faire un tour dans les magasins surtout celui de Quidditch et plein d'autre encore… Quand il arriva à la cuisine, tout le monde était à table. Il prit un toast et le morceau maigrichon de pastèque que lui avait tendu Pétunia et s'assit. Dudley ne ronchonna pas à cause de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, je penses que sa transformation en cochon lui a été bénéfique ! Après avoir fini son maigre repas, Harry se leva mais avant qu'il puisse retourner dans sa modeste demeure ( sa chambre) son Oncle lui parla :

Harry, pour demain, je te déposerai à mon travail et tu te débrouillera, si tu n'es pas à mon travail à 17 h ….. tant pis ,ok ?

ok ! dit Harry qui s'était retourné vers son Oncle

Et je voudrais aussi que tu fasses quelque chose en retour, tu sais que nous devons allez chez les Watson ce soir, et que Mrs figgs est partit en vacances, je voudrais que tu fasses ce qui est marqué sur cette liste et dans l'ordre !

D'accord ! répliqua Harry

Il prit la liste et la lut attentivement :

Chercher le costume de Vernon chez le teinturier

Chercher le journal Le monde chez Marc (maison de presse)

Acheter les cigares Black (chez Martino)

Chercher le costume de spectacle de Dudley chez Maïa

Chercher une baguette bien fraîche

Ramasser les vielles perceuses de mes clients

Ramasser les poubelles

Donner à manger aux chats de Mrs Figgs

Les promener

Arroser ses plantes

J'espère que tu ne te fera pas remarqué ! Sinon tu verras ce que tu verras ! Menaça l' Oncle

- Oui ! répondit Harry qui n'avait pas fait attention à la menace que lui avait fait son oncle car il était tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il devait faire.

Il prit de l'argent et partit faire ses coures. _« La chose positive c'est que je m'ennuierai pas aujourd'hui ! » _Tout d'abord il alla chez le teinturier puis alla aux autres endroit de la liste. Enfin, il alla à la boulangerie pour aller chercher la baguette. Harry avait les bras chargés, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un sac mais le plus dingue dans cela c'est que cela lui à pris toute la matinée ! Les endroits où il devait aller était loin des uns des autres, on aurait cru que cela avait été fait exprès. Il rentra pour le déjeuner , et donna ce qu'il avait acheté à sa tante qui feuilleta les affaires pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un défaut . Mais en vint , elle fit une horrible grimace pour montrer son mécontentement pour n'avoir pas réussi à trouver un défaut et de pouvoir punir Harry. Qui faillit éclater de rire en la voyant faire sa grimace.

Il mangea puis repartit à ses tâches. Mais avant son Oncle lui avait donné la liste de ces clients à qui il fallait ramasser leurs perceuses. Il sonna à chaque porte et tous lui balança leurs perceuses et lui criait « Bandits , escrocs, vous allez voir ! ». On comprend maintenant pourquoi l'oncle ne voulait pas le faire ! Il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de bleus. Il revînt vers son oncle et lui donna les perceuses en lui jetant un regard noir qui fit un rire au coin des lèvres de son oncle. Puis ramassa les poubelles en maugréant des paroles inaudibles. Après s'être calmer, il se dirigea vers la maison de Mrs Figgs. Elle sentait le renfermer . Harry fit les tâches qui devait accomplir dans cette maison c'est- à dire : nourrire les chats et les promener et pour finir arroser les plantes.

Quand il retourna chez lui, il était 6 heures. Exténué, il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Quand arriva 7h 30, son oncle entra dans sa chambre pour lui rappeler les règles comme ne pas regarder la télévision…etc.…Et pour s'assurer qu'Harry fasse ce qu'il lui avait dit, il l'enferma dans sa chambre comme à chaque fois que les Dursley partaient de chez eux. _« Y'en a marre à chaque fois c'est la même chose et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il fait ça, j'vais pas détruire sa précieuse maison ! »._ Enervé Harry sortit de son lit et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre puis quelques minutes plus tard , il s'arrêta et retrouva son calme. Il mit son réveil à sonner pour ne pas se réveiller après que son oncle soit partis. Et s'endormit.

Le réveil sonna, Harry se leva et fit ses besoins quotidiens. Il prit par précaution sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette magique puis descendit. Il n'eu pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner car son oncle était en train de mettre sa veste et de dire au revoir à sa femme et à son fils puis regarda Harry d'un air dégoûté et lui fit signe de le suive. Ils partirent vers Londres. Une fois arrivé a la ville, Harry sortit de la voiture à un feu. Car il n'était pas loin du chaudron baveur. Il y entra. Il fut étonné que le pub fut presque vide, la dernière fois qu'il était allé, le pub était rempli.

Bonjour Mr Potter, puis-je vous servire quelque –chose ? demanda Tom le barman.

Non merci, je vais au chemin de traverse ! répondit Harry

Il vit Tom pousser un soupire et reprendre ses occupations. Harry se dirigea vers l'arrière du pub et entra sur le chemin de traverse. Et là aussi , il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. On voyait des affiches collés sur les vitrines des magasins . Les affiches étaient constituées de la déclaration du ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudje (vu à la gazette du sorcier) disant que Voldemort était belle et bien de retour. Harry alla faire les magasins surtout celui de Quidditch mais c'était aussi une occasion d'acheter des livres sur les sorts et les maléfices pour son affrontement avec Voldemort. Sur cet idée il entra dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott et le propriétaire arriva et lui dit :

- Bonjour , puis je vous aidé mon garçons ?

- Oui, je voudrais des livres sur les sorts et les maléfices ?

Les maléfices ? ce n'est pas très prudent pour un garçon de votre âge. Mais vus les circonstances… puis il partit chercher les livres.

Il revint avec deux livres.

Voilà, cela vous fera 40 galions

Harry paya et sortit du magasin il vit qu'il était midi, alors il décida de déjeuner à un restaurant pas loin d'ici .En attendant son rendez-vous, il continua de faire les magasins.

Tout en marchant ,Harry sentit que quelqu'un le suivait , il regarda derrière lui mais ne vit personne .Il tenait fermement sa baguette dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta , le dos fasse a une petite ruelle . Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Quelqu'un le tenait fermement. Harry essaya de se débattre et essaya de prendre sa baguette . « Tant pis pour le ministère ! » Mais l'homme qui le tenait, le tourna vers lui en lui disant :

Harry, regarde –moi !

Harry arrêta de se débattre et regarda l'homme. Il avait l'air fatigué , le visage émincé comme s'il avait beaucoup souffert ! En le voyant Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais c' était impossible !

- Sirius ? demanda le jeune homme

Le concerné hocha la tête et lâcha Harry.

Mais ce n'est pas possible,…….Je t'ai vu traversé le rideaux….Balbutia Harry

Ecoute Harry, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard mais pour le moment tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras à personne que tu m'a vu ?

Oui, mais… pourquoi tu voulais me voir ici ? demanda Harry bouleversé mais content que son parent soit en vie.

Je ne pouvais plus te voir souffrir, Harry, et que tu croie que j'était mort ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas mais j'ai insisté !Pourquoi ici car personne ne vient plus et là il n'y a pas des gens qui te surveilles. Avoua Sirius .

D' accord , j'suis tellement content que tu sois en vie !

Moi aussi !

Et il y eu un long silence qu'aucun des deux personnes ne voulaient briser. Mais Sirius reprit la parole en voyant plusieurs bleus sur le bras de son neveu :

Me dit pas que les Dursley te battent ? demanda Sirius à Harry en lui montrant les bleus qu'il avait sur le bras.

Non, je me suis pris des perceuses , c'est une machine qui permet de faire des trous dans les murs ! répondit Harry

Ah ok ! répliqua Sirius

Et le silence retomba .Harry avait envie de poser plein de questions à son parrain comme pourquoi il n'est pas mort quand il a traversé le rideaux et pourquoi se caché –t-il ? Cette question car Sirius regardait s'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'approchait d'eux !

Je sais que tu te poses plein de questions et je te promets de te répondre mais pas pour l'instant !

D'accord !au mince ! J'vais être en retard !

Ok je te redonnerai un autre rendez vous !

Au revoir !

Il partit en courant mais il sentit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, il retourna en arrière . Arrivé il sera son parrain dans ces bras et partit.

Il courait si vite que si une personne le suivait elle aurait eu du mal. Il arriva à temps au travail de son oncle . et tous les deux repartirent au 4 Privet drive .

888888888888888888888888888888

Voilà ! Ca vous à plus !

En tout cas j'y est passé toute mon après-midi pour le finir , je n'ai pas pu pendant la semaine ! Mais vu que je sui en vacances je penses mettre plus de chapitre que d'habitude !

Sur ceux , je vous dis peut être à la prochaine !

Laissé moi des review , ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et ça me donnerai courage pour la suite, sinon je risque de pas faire de suite! Je sais c'est du chantage ! mais j'ai vu que ça marché alors pourquoi pas le faire ?

Gros bisous et un grand merci à Zaîka pour sa review qui m'a donné envie de faire ce chapitre !

Bizouss


	8. Chapter 8:Pourquoi?

Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je n'est pour l'instant plus Internet . Sinon , j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira . En tout cas moi je ne l'aime pas trop , je commence à être vraiment à sèche pour son été mais je vais essayer de faire un peu bouger les choses mais pas avant . Si vous avez des suggestions dites- le moi ! et je vous embête encore en disant de me laissé des review ca m'aide beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

Ps : merci à Gryffondor

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi?**

Pendant le trajet, Harry affichait un sourire, un sourire heureux. Son parrain n'était pas mort et il avait une petite chance de vivre avec lui. Car dans la déclaration de Fudje , il dit que Sirius est innocent . Son oncle le regardait du coin de l'œil ne comprenant pas pourquoi il souriait. Cela faisait des années qu'il essayait de gâcher la vie d'Harry , mais depuis que Harry allait à Poudlard, tous ces efforts étaient devenus inutiles.

Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda son oncle perplexe

Non, rien d'important ! répondit simplement Harry

Et c'était repartit dans le long silence mais cela ne dérangé pas Harry, il pouvait tranquillement repenser à sa journée et se poser des questions comme pourquoi Sirius ce cache t-il ? Pourquoi n'est il pas mort ? drôle de question ,on est content qu'il soit vivant mais on se demande comment il a fait pour sortir du voile car il y est bien entrée .

Quand ils arrivèrent, une surprise apparut . Pas une bonne . En effet quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon , plusieurs membre du phœnix étaient là . En les voyant Harry se sentit mal , très mal. La tante serait son fils dans ses bras pour le protéger et l'oncle s'avança vers eux pour les protéger aussi.

A te voilà enfin , Harry , où été tu passés ? le questionna Arthur Weasley

Euh , je me suis promené. Mentit Harry, pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Comme on ne vous trouvez nulle part, car la personne qui devait te surveiller ne t'a pas vu partir et ne te voyant pas ,on est arrivé ici ! expliqua Maugrey

Ah d'accord ! répliqua le jeune homme _" quand je suis heureux, il y a toujours quelque chose qui va mal, aujourd'hui je suis heureux de retrouver Sirius et je vais passé un sal quart d'heure parce que je n'ai pas prévenu l'ordre et par mon oncle car il y a des sorciers dans sa maison, j'ai vraiment pas de chance ! »_

La prochaine fois que tu veux sortir préviens nous à moins que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache ! avoua Maugrey qui regardait Harry avec son œil magique.

_« Oups ! s'il a lu dans mes pensées ,là je serais vraiment mal , calme toi Harry il ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées ,il n'y a que Dumbledore et Rogue qui puisse le faire .Quoi ? mais qu'est ce que je raconte là ? »_

Harry ? demanda Lupin.

Remus avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais sans doute que les pleines lunes étaient plus rudes ou que la tristesse d'avoir perdu un autre Maraudeur et un autre amie le fatiguait ou encore les missions pour l'ordre. On pourrait trouver plein d' explication, mais une chose était certaine , il n'allait pas bien du tout.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se sentait piégé de l'intérieur comme si quelqu'un l'empêcher de parler mais pas de penser.

Oui ? A réussit à dire Harry

T'es sur que tout va bien ? Tu m'a l'air bizarre ? demanda Lupin

Oui, Oui, ne vous inquiété pas , j'ai eu un malaise. Répondit simplement Harry qui venait de se piéger. Il a eu son malaise quand Maugrey lui à poser sa question . Il avait envie de dire à Lupin que Sirius était vivant mais il avait promis à celui-ci de ne pas le dire.

Bon , bah si tout va bien, je crois que nous allons partir ! répliqua Maugrey

Désolez pour le dérangement ! Dit Arthur aux Dursley

Et les membres s'en allèrent. Harry avait envie d'être une souris en ce moment . Il pourrais s'enfuir du salon pour retourner dans sa chambre sans avoir à faire au sarcasmes de son oncle. Ce qui arriva.

Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir, tu savais et tu nous a rien dit ! raconta Vernon en pointant son gros doigt vers Harry

……

Ton parrain est comme eux tu lui a dit, pourquoi il ne leur a pas dit ?

Je sais pas . accusa Harry qui venait d'accuser son parrain _«Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Je ne suis pas comme ça ? »_

Tu sais pas ! vraiment ? Tu te fou encore de moi, n'est ce pas ?

non, mon oncle.

Files dans ta chambre et que je ne te vois plus , t'as compris, je ne veux plus te voir !

Harry obéit sans riposter pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Il entra dans sa chambre et sortit les deux livres qu'ils avaient acheté . Le premier livre s'intitulent : Les sorts : pour se défendre face à son adversaire avec ou sans baguette de Marc Heider. Et le deuxième livre Les maléfices s'intitulent : Attaquer quelqu'un par surprise ou sur son territoire ? de McMarauld

Il commença par lire le livres des sorts car s'il apprenait à se défendre sans baguette ça serait vraiment pratique. Il l'ouvrit la page où on en parlait :

Se défendre face à son adversaire sans baguette

Ne lisez pas cette page si vous avez peur du ministère, car ce livre n'est pas appréciés par le ministère. Le titre n'est pas vraiment vrai, certes je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre mais aussi à attaquer sans baguette , ce qui est entre nous normale Le ministère ne l'apprécie pas car il y a comme ils disent des maléfices . Un sorcier n'est pas mauvais parce qu'il a utilisé un maléfice mais il est mauvais selon l'a façon qu'il s'en serve . . Alors si vous êtes d'accord avec mes principes et que vous sentez prêt à braver les interdits, ce livre est pour vous. 

Pour commencer : il ne suffit d'être un grand sorcier ou un sorcier puissant que vous y arrivé .Il faut une grande concentration et de la patiente .Ne pensez pas que vous y arriverait du premier coup. Prenez une poupée , un objet .. pour qu'il serve d'ennemi. Ne prenez pas n'importe quoi, prenez un objet qui vous mette en colère ou dans un état .Il faut savoir pratiquer l'occulmencie pour ne pas que votre adversaire sache ce que vous préparé.

- « _Pratiquer l'occulmencie pour y arriver, ça va pas être du gâteau mais je vais comme même essayer. Un objet qui me mette en colère ? Pourquoi pas Dudley ? non ! Je verrais ça plus tard ! »_

Tout d'abord fermer les yeux . Effacer tous ce que vous avez dans votre tête , ne pensez à rien juste à votre bute désarmé l'adversaire qui est en face de vous . Visualisé votre ennemi .voyez le comme si vous le voyez les yeux ouverts mais garder les fermés. Une fois que vous y êtes , prononcez à haute voix ou dans votre tête un sort. Ce sort doit sortir de l'endroit le plus profond de votre esprit. Vous devez voir votre adversaire tomber ou autres. Réouvrez les yeux pour voir si cela à marcher . si votre adversaire est toujours armée ou qu'il ne soit pas tomber , ce n'été que votre imagination cela prouve que vous n' étiez pas très concentré . Sinon je félicite ceux qui auront réussi. Mais je vous met en garde , il n'est pas bon de s'entraîner , de l'utiliser tout le temps. Cela nous vide de notre énergie . Donc ne n' en abuser pas.

_« comment ça ? ça nous vide ? bon, il me faut un objet ..euh… »_

Cherchant d' espèrement un objet pour qu'il lui serve d'adversaire, Harry après quelques minutes finit par en trouver, il avait trouver un robot que Dudley avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Il y accrocha une photo de Peter Petigrow.(comique , non ?) et commença .

Il ferma les yeux en vidant tout ce qu'il avait dans sa tête (déjà pour cela , il lui a fallut une bonne heure mais au moins il a réussit). Après il se concentra encore plus pour visualiser son adversaire. La sueur coulait sur son corps mais il ne sentait rien, tellement concentré sur son objectif qu'on aurait eu le vertige . Un vide impressionnant l'envahi . Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, n'ayant pas peur du vide qui l'envahissait. Il finit enfin par le visualiser . Il se concentra de plus en plus et prononça un faible _Expelliarmus !_ Et vit qu'il avait réussi même qu'il été à bout de force. Il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifiés et vit que le robot été toujours là . Mais il avait reculé un peu. Epuiser, il s'évanouit.

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne _. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que je fais par terre ? » _Harry s'était évanoui mais pas sur son lit. Petit à petit Harry repris ces esprits. _« C'est incroyable ! C'est vraiment épuisant et je n'ai fais que de reculé ce fichu robot d'1 cm ! »_ Harry reprit son souffle, se leva et regarda son réveil qui indiqué 14h . _« Waou, je me suis vraiment évanoui pendant 1 journée si mes calculs sont exacte »_Harry descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au salon. Il n'y avait pas son oncle car il était au travail.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mercredi et comme tous les mercredi Dudley est chez un copain. Donc dans la maison il ne restait que Pétunia et Harry qui prit discrètement une pomme pendant que sa tante était occupé à faire son ménage. Ce qui est bien quand ils sont seul dans la maison c'est qu' Harry arrive à piquer de la nourriture .Il remonta dans sa chambre avec ses provisions.

Décider de ce remettre en forme pour recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. Il n'étudia même pas le deuxième livre en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Il avait oublié la joie qu'il éprouvait comme si s'était de passage. Il décida de ne pas envoyer de lettre à Ron ni à Hermione de ce qu'il avait apprit et découvert.

_« Prendre de l'air, c'est ça qui me ferait du bien, mais d'abord je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche. »_ Sur ces mots Harry prit une douche et partit se promener.


	9. Chapter 9 : Y'en a marre!

**Chapitre 9 :  Y'en a marre ! **

Déjà deux semaines était passé et Harry changeait .Il avait réussi avec beaucoup d'entraînement à faire renverser son adversaire son baguette magique .

Tout c'était un peu calmé, les Dursley n'en voulaient plus à Harry qui en avait vraiment marre de tout ça. Marre d'être enfermé dans cette chambre, dans cette maison avec des gens pareilles ! L'adolescent se fait ressentir ? Peut être , il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de partir comme il l'avait fait une fois, même s'il n'avait pas eu de problème. Mais là c'était différent, Voldemort était de retour, il voulait le tuer. Et la seul protection qu'il avait c'était d'être ici. Parfois, il se demande : _« pourquoi se battre , pourquoi faudrait il que je me batte contre Voldemort, c'est lui qui veux me tuer, c'est lui qui s'est crée un ennemi. !Il a peur de moi car il sait que je peux le vaincre, que je peux lui barrer sa route ! Mais je n'ai pas envie, j'ai assez perdu. Certes j'ai retrouvé Sirius mais à quel prix ? J'en ai mare de souffrir , d'avoir peur que quelqu'un que j'aime meurt ! Je voudrai que tout s'arrête , je n'ai pas envie de me battre, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! »_

_« C'est faux, on a toujours le chois, Harry, il suffit de faire le bon choix » _dit une voix dans la tête de Harry

_« Qui êtes vous ? » _demanda Harry. Mais la petite voix ne lui répondit pas.

Malgré quelque réflexion, Harry se repassa ce que lui avait la voix_. « Elle n'a pas tord, c'est à moi de faire mon choix. Ce n'est pas à Voldemort de le décider ni quiconque . » _

_« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je suis perdu, il faut que je vois les deux coter ..Mais oui ! »_

Il se précipita vers son bureau et écrivit une lettre :

_Sirius,_

_Il faut vraiment que je te parle face à face ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien ,non, _

_Je ne vais pas te mentir, ni me voilé la face , mais j'ai besoin de te_

_Parler. N'en parle pas , s'il te plait ! je te le demande_

_Comme une faveur !_

_Harry_

Harry sentit quelque chose montée en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il écrivait une lettre aussi sincère comme un appel à l 'aide. Il en avait besoin , pour que ces idées s'éclaircissent . Il avait une confiance envers Sirius. Il aurait pu demander à Dumbledore , sage comme il est et il savait tout , il aurait sûrement aider. Mais demander à un professeur, et s'il le dérangeait pendant ces vacances, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait c'est un peu plus délicat.

Il donna la lettre à Hedwige qui s'empressa de partir faire sa mission.

Comme il a dit, il en avait marre, les Dursley le soûler, il en avait plus peur. Et eux aussi l'avait remarqué , il avait changé . Il avait l'air fatigué et sur le poing de craqué, ce qui amusé les Dursley. Il descendit vers le salon, décidé à ne pas être dans sa chambre et tant pis s'ils ne veulent pas. Il entra , s'assit pour regardé la télévision. L'oncle Vernon l'avait remarqué comme les autres . Ils étaient tous surpris car jamais Harry était descendu le soir pour regarder la télévision :

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Vernon en regardant Harry assit pas loin de lui.

Tous les Dursley étaient assis sur le canapé, sauf Pétunia qui faisait comme tous les soirs le ménage dans la cuisine. Elle frottait , frottait sans relâche . Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, mais peut être que c'était une façon de se punir ! On en s'est rien , c'est elle qui le sait !

Ca se voit, non ? répondit Harry .

Mais sentant le regard interloqué des Dursley, il rajouta :

Je regarde la télévision.

Qui t'a donnait la permission ? T'es pas le bien venu ! lança Vernon toujours en train de le regarder.

Dudley ne bougeait pas, ces petits yeux porcins regardaient toujours la télévision.

Ca, je le savais déjà ! répliqua Harry

De quoi tu te plaint ? demanda Pétunia qui s'était arrêté de frotter et qui regardait son neveu.

De rien, c'est vous qui gâcher la soirée en me parlant.

Harry lui , ne regardait personne à part la télé ,il sentait juste leur regard

Comment ose tu nous dire ça, nous qui t'avons recueilli , nourri ! répliqua Pétunia

Fallait pas ! Fallait me laisser dehors ou de me mettre dans un orphelinat ! Mais non , vous préférez me gâcher la vie pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas commit. Juste par ce que vous avez peur !

Les Dursley en restait bouche- bée , jamais Harry leur avait dis ça !

Maintenant, ça suffit ta petite comédie, file dans ta chambre ! gronda l'oncle pointant son gros doigt vers Harry

Et voilà ça recommence tout ce que tu sait dire c'est file dans ta chambre , ta vraiment la trouille ! dit Harry un sourire au lèvre.

Il s'était levé pour allez prendre un verre d'eau, sous le regard des Dursley.

D'accord, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeux mais…..

Je ne joue pas à un jeux . Avoua Harry qui avait coupé la parole à son oncle

Alors c'est quoi ? Exprime toi, je sens que t'as envie de parler , alors vas –y !demanda celui-ci

Pff c'est trop facile, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma salive , sachant que je sais que ça ne servirait à rien de vous parlez, vous ne comprendrez pas !

Bon maintenant Harry , ça suffit , on t'a laisser la chance de t'exprimer et tu ne la pas saisi alors maintenant va dans ta chambre !

Parce qu'on est pas comme toi ! risqua Dudley qui s'était décroché de la télé pour se retourner vers son cousin qui failli s'étouffer.

C'est à dire ? s'amusa à dire Harry qui savait mais voulait l'entendre dire

Ne joue pas à ça tu le sais très bien ! gronda Vernon

Dommage ! Non pas forcément même des sorciers ne comprendraient pas ! Tant qu'on y est, y'a une question qui me turlupine, qu'est ce que je suis à vos yeux , vous m'avez recueilli seulement parce que Dumbledore le voulait ?

T'as vu juste, pour une fois ! dis Pétunia

Elle avait pris on air sur d'elle. Le même quand Hagrid était venu chercher Harry pour l'emmener à Poudlard où elle avait dit des méchanceté sur les parents de Harry et qu'elle lui avait dis la vérité. Ce souvenir revint à Harry ce qui le mit en colère, il avait envie de la faire souffrir, de lui faire payer ce qu'elle faisait.

Maintenant pour la dernière fois va te coucher !gronda Vernon

NON ! cria Harry

On aurait dis une tempête . Il venait pas de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Certes il s'en doutait mais quand c'est la vérité ça fait mal.

Comment ça non ! répliqua l'oncle qui s'avança vers Harry pour lui prendre le bras pour l'emmener de force dans sa chambre. Mais le stratagème ne marcha pas car Harry fit propulser son Oncle sur la canapé.

T'es fou ! qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! Chéri ça va ? s'inquiéta Pétunia

L'oncle Vernon se releva doucement

Tu n'a pas le droit de te servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard !

Je sais mais là je t'ai propulsé sans baguette , c'est chouette non ? dit Harry amusé .

Il n'allait pas recevoir de lettre du ministère car là où il avait appris à faire ça , c'est à dire dans le livre qu'il avait étudié deux semaines plus tôt il avait marqué : Cette magie est indéchiffrable pour le ministère, c'est l'une de ses raisons qu'elle est abolie. Mais elle était écrite en petite lettre tout en bas de la page.

T' appelle ça chouette, tu ma propulsé et je présume que des gens vont venir ? suggéra Vernon

Sur ce point tu te trompes, cette magie est indéchiffrables . Mais si vous le dîtes à quelqu'un ! menaça Harry

Toi nous menacer ? laisse moi rire ! ricana son Oncle

Rigole ! tu verras bien , tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! avoua Harry qui regardait son oncle droit dans les yeux.

Son Oncle sentit un vent froid traversé tout son corps.

Bon, bas bonne nuit ! lança Harry

Une fois qu'il fut partit les Dursley se mirent à parler de lui .Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Harry. Même s'il se souciait peu de lui. Il fallait qu'ils en parle à quelqu'un .Quelqu'un comme Harry. Cette idée était l'une des plus extraordinaires qu'ils avaient eu car personne n'aurait penser que les Dursley enverraient une lettre à de sorciers surtout en parlent de Harry et de son comportement. Mais ils ne le firent pas au moins pas ce soir.

Harry entra dans sa chambre , donna des coups de pieds , là où il pouvait pour faire sortir sa colère . La réponse de Sirius arriva à ce moment là . Hedwige essaya de consoler son mettre en lui mordillant gentiment son oreille avant de lui donner la lettre. Harry en conclut que Sirius ne devait pas être bien loin, vu la rapidité où la réponse est venu. Il savait que Hedwige était une chouette doué mais pas au point de voler très vite. Il prit la lettre et la lu :

_Harry,_

_Si tu me demandes ça , c'est que quelque chose ne va pas et j'espère que je pourrais t'aider._

_Je n'ai rien dis à personne même si j'aurais préféré mais je te dois bien ça car_

_Tu ne ma pas trahi. Tu ma promis de ne pas dire que j'étais vivant , même _

_En voyant Remus et je t'en remercie. Je pense que tu l'a deviné, je ne me trouve pas très loin de toi, si tu veux on pourrait se voir demain, je viendrais te chercher chez toi. On discutera en se promenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne me verra , je prendrai l'apparence d'un autre homme , celle de Remus ! J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas . Pour éviter les soupçons même si je sais qu'ils en auraient. La personne qui te surveillera demain doit être Mondingus. Le connaissant ; ça ne risques pas d'être un problème !_

_Alors à demain ! Mais répond moi pour confirmer_

_Sirius_

Il relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Le plan était ingénieux. C'est vrai que Mondingus ne posera pas de problème. En fait on se demande à quoi il sert. Là dernière fois qu'il devait surveiller Harry , il est partit de son poste pour acheter des chaudrons.

Harry lui répondit :

_Sirius,_

_Encore merci pour tout _

_A demain_

Harry 

Il demanda à Hedwige de l'emmené et obéissante comme elle est ! Partit pour sa nouvelle mission. Harry qui s'était calmé grâce à la lettre de son parrain n'arriver pas à y croire . Demain il pourrait tout raconter sans avoir peur, lui demander plein de chose et de s'éclaircir les idées. Dire ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait surtout ce soir où ils ont avoué qu'il l'avait recueilli juste parce qu'ils avaient peur de Dumbledore.

Fatigué , Harry se coucha et s'endormit dans un lot de question.

888888888888888888888888

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'ils vous à plus ?

Je remercie tous les gens qui lisent et laissent des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment ! vous m'avez redonné envie de continuer à écrire cette fic et je vous fait de gros bisous.

J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai fait un chapitre aussi rapidement !


	10. Chapter 10: Confusion

_**Coucou !**_

**_Voilà le 10ème chapitre , celui le plus important . En tout cas pour moi car_**

_**Harry se dévoile , révèle enfin ce qu'il pense de tout ça .**_

_**De la prophétie , du fait qu'il est le seul à vaincre Voldemort.**_

_**Et je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster !**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire et n'oubliez pas de **_

_**Me laissez des reviews rien que pour ma santé mentale !**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et je sais (depuis hier )que vous êtes nombreux !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 10 : Confusion **

Le jour se leva doucement sur Privet Drive. Au numéro 4, un garçon était allongé dans un lit et dormais paisiblement. Ce garçon était brun avec des cheveux en bataille. Et avait une mystérieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Eh oui, Harry Potter dormait profondément . Aujourd'hui serait un grand jour. En tout cas pour lui. Il en avait marre de garder tout pour lui .Il avait essayer d'en parler à Ron et à Hermione, mais ils ne comprendraient peut être pas. Il avait choisi Sirius car il connaît les deux côté vu que c'est un Black. Mais aussi car c'était son parrain et qu'il avait une confiance énorme envers lui. Même si cela fait peu de temps qu'ils se connaissent. Le jour s'étala sur la fenêtre . Ce qui réveilla Harry. Dans un grognement , il se leva et fit comme d'habitude. A une exception près, il devait dire à sa « famille » qu'on venait le chercher pour la journée . Il s'en saurait passé mais Sirius lui avait demandé .

_Flash Back_

Pendant que Harry essayer de dormir paisiblement Hedwige tapota sur la fenêtre , ce qui le réveilla . Nonchalant, Harry se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre . Hedwige entra et déposa un message à son maître.

_Harry,_

_Désolé si je te réveille mais j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il fallait que tu prévienne _

_ton oncle et à ta tante que je _

_Viendrais te chercher (enfin Remus) pour la journée. _

_Je sais que tu n'as pas très envie mais cela_

_Nous fera un alibi._

_A demain _

_Sirius_

Trop fatigué pour se plaindre. Harry déposa la lettre sur son bureau et se recoucha. Et cette fois il s'endormit sans être réveillé.

Fin du Flash Back 

Il s'approcha de son oncle en lui disant :

- Vernon, il y a Remus Lupin , tu sais l'ami de mon parrain qui va venir me chercher pour la journée !

- Quoi ? Faillit s'étouffer le concerné

- Bah oui mais t'inquiète pas il sera normal pour toi !Pouffa Harry

- Je l'espère , sinon .. Menaça son oncle

- Sinon quoi ? Tu va encore me menacer ! De toute façon tu sais faire que ça ! s'exclama Harry

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer , déjà hier et maintenant aujourd'hui , tu veux quoi en faîte ?nous pourrire la vie ?

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait , d'après ce que Pétunia a dit hier soir, donc pourquoi pas faire cela encore pire ! ricana Harry Bon ce n'est pas que je m 'ennui de vous mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Sur ces mots, Harry retourna dans sa chambre vainqueur d'avoir tenu tête à ces gens là ! Depuis Hier soir , il n'arrivait plus à les appelés « mon oncle » ou « ma tante » C'était trop dur. Il ne savait pas à quel heure Sirius allait venir le chercher . En attendant pourquoi pas continuer à lire les livres qu'il avait acheté . Mais seulement les lire ce serait vraiment bête de ne pas être en forme quand Sirius viendra. Il ouvrit sa malle pour retirer le deuxième livre qu'il avait acheté

**Attaquer quelqu'un par surprise ou sur sont territoire ?**

Harry l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait vécu il y a peine 2 mois.

**Cette fois ci, on utilise une magie très spéciale . Vous ,n' aurez pas besoin de votre baguette car ce que je vais vous apprendre retire de l'esprit. **.**On va perler de lien télépathique .**

**Je vous explique : Tout t d'abord ceux qui ont un lien télépathique avec quelqu'un ce que je vais vous montrer sera plus facile pour vous. Quand aux autres , il faudra de la volonté et une grande force d'esprit.**

**Vous voulez faire croire ou faire voir une vision que vous avez inventé à quelqu'un pour l'attirer dans votre piège, c'est possible !**

**Il suffit tout simplement de créer tout d'abord votre vision dans votre tête . Attention, elle faut qu'elle soit crédible. Les détails doivent être parfait. Si le destinataire s'en aperçoit ce serait….**

« _J'ai dû mal à y croire, c'est ce qu'a fait Voldemort pour m'emmener au ministère ! »_

Harry claqua le livre et le rangea dans sa malle . Il avait appris beaucoup de chose en à peine 2 jours. La sonnette de la maison sonna . Harry se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit : Sirius était là en Remus Lupin . Ils se dirent bonjour et partirent .Mais avant Harry avait dit à son oncle qu'il partait. Les laissant enfin seul ….

Personne ne parla. Harry cherchait les mots , où commencer ? Sirius lui attendait que son neveu se mette à parler :

- Tu t'ai jamais demandé si t'avais fais le bon choix ?

- Comment ça ? demanda perplexe Patmol

- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix ! Voldemord à tué mes parents à cause d'une stupide prophétie qu'il s'est « crée » lui-même , un ennemi c'est –à-dire moi et je dois le tuer , ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je suis le seul !

Sirius venait de comprendre se que son neveu voulait dire . C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi .

- C'est vrai mais tu n'est pas seul , et tu n'est pas obligé de le tuer !

- Justement si ! rétorqua Harry en regardant Patmol. C'est ceux que la prophétie dit !

- Comment tu le sais ? Elle a été détruite au ministère !

- Oui c'est vrai mais quelqu'un la connaît ! Mais je ne te la dirai pas. En tout cas pas ici !

- Je comprends

- Des fois je n'ai pas envie de me battre !

- Chaque Héros a des moments de faiblesse ! Sourit brièvement Sirius

Harry sourit aussi . Ils arrivèrent devant le parc de Privet Drive.

- T'a peut être raison , c'est vrai que je ne suis pas seul . Mais comme même c'est à cause de lui ce qu'ils nous arrivent et il faut jouer son jeux !

- Eh oui , la vie n'est pas aussi belle que ce qu'on croit . Mais tu verras un jour on pourra être heureux !

- Je l'espère…murmura Harry

_Pendant ce temps chez les Dursley_

- Je commence vraiment en avoir marre de son caractère , et pourquoi tu lui a dit ça hier soir ? demanda Vernon à sa femme

- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri, c'est sortit tout seul ! se plaignit elle

- Eh ben la prochaine fois retiens toi ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il saccage ma maison !

- Oui , mon chérie j'essayerai !

Vernon partit de la maison . ..

Au loin , on apercevait Dudley avec sa bande de copain . Un petit garçon était au milieu, il devait avoir 8 ans grand maximum. Ils allaient le tabasser .Harry s'approcha d'eux et dit :

- Tu sais vraiment que faire ça !

Dudley s'approcha de lui :

- Occupe –toi de tes affaires ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Si parce que tu vas taper ce garçon pourquoi déjà ? Il t'a traité de gros !

- Non, il s'est moqué de moi

- Ah d'accord ! Vas t-en ! Dit-il à l'adresse du petit.

Le petit ne se fit pas prier et partit en courant . Ce qui énerva Dudley et pointa sa grosse main vers Harry pour le frapper. Sirius qui regardait la scène , sentit que cela aller dégénérer., approcha.

- Je ne crois pas que si tu lui met un coup de poing ça arrangera les choses !

- Laisse-le , ça ne sera pas le premier mais ce sera même pas le dernier , car cette fois – ci je ne me laisserai pas faire

- Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père, Harry ! s'amusa à dire Sirius

Dudley comprit que l'homme était un sorcier et ne préféra pas répliquer . tandis que les autres ne comprenaient rien ! Ils partirent . Mais avant Dudley menaça Harry :

- Tu ne pais rien pour attendre !

Harry ne préféra pas répliquer , il l'aurait vraiment mis en colère et un cochon en colère ce n'est pas bon du tout !

- Eh ben dis dont je ne te savais pas comme ça , mais ça m'étonne guère havrais dire ! Sourit Sirius

- J'allais oublier , en ce moment je sui une vrai tête de linotte. Le ministère a conclut que je n'étais pas le coupable mais que c'était Peter Petigrow. Donc je suis libre… rajouta t-il

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry

- Donc je vais refaire surface dans peu de temps et tout le monde saura enfin la vérité !

- ……..

- Et je me demandais si tu étais toujours d'accord pour vivre avec moi ? demanda timidement Sirius

- Oui mais après mes 17 ans , je dois rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à ce que j'ai 17ans d'après Dumbledore !

- AH ! On pourra toujours essayer de le changer d'avis !

- Ca risque d'être dur mais cela vaut le coup !

- Et en plus on a des arguments ! Renchérie Sirius

Harry comprit qu'il voulait parler de ces doutes et le fait qu'il se sentait seul. Le soir commençait à tomber et ils décidèrent de se séparer même s'ils ne le voulaient pas vraiment. Sirius l'accompagna devant la porte où ils virent avec stupeur que Mondigus dormait et qu'il n'étais pas caché . Ils décidèrent donc en bon Maraudeurs de le mettre sous un énorme buisson. Après avoir rient . Ils se dirent en revoir !

Harry entra et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il avait passé une excellente journée.

_A suivre….

* * *

_

Alors ça vous à plus ? Dîtes le moi svp ? Plus j'aurais de reviews Plus la suite viendra vite !

**Bonus :**

**Pour le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera : Révélations ! On parlera :**

**Sirius dévoilera pourquoi il n'est pas mort , il refera surface.**

**Les Dursley vont-ils enfin parler ?**

**Harry va t-il changer de comportement ?**


	11. Chapter 11: Retrouvaille

_**Kikou !**_

_**Alors avant de vous laissez lire j'ai quelques choses à vous dire. **_

_**Vous devez savoir un truc sur moi , c'est que je change tout **_

_**Le temps d'avis . Au lieu du chapitre que j'avais prévu**_

,_** j'ai décidé d'en faire un tremplin !Il ne sera pas très long, **_

_**mais c'est plus logique pour la suite . Le chapitre12**_

_**Sera bien Révélation ! si tout va bien !**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 11 : Retrouvaille**

Remus Lupin allait nonchalant au n°12 du Square Grimault . Il devait sous conseille de Dumbledore allait chercher des affaires de Sirius. Il avait insisté que ce soit Remus qu'il y aille. En arrivant devant la maison invisible pour l'instant ,Remus respira un bon coup. Il sortit sa baguette et l'a fit apparaître. Il s'avança vers celle-ci doucement. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était tombé. En montant les marches il sentit le vent glacial frappait son visage. Il ne tarda pas à rentrer. Quelque chose avait changer ou plutôt quelqu'un était dans la maison. Il brandit sa baguette et avança prudemment vers la présence qu'il sentait. Cette présence lui parut familière mais il était incapable de dire qui c'était. Il fit le tour de la maison sans aucun succès. Il oublia cette présence et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prit un carton et mis des affaires dedans. Cela le rendais heureux comme triste. Il aperçut dans un tiroir une photo des Maraudeurs, il l'a prit et la regarda attentivement . Cela lui rappelais de bon souvenir. Mais il fut tirer de sa rêverie par une voix :

- C'était le bon temps n'est ce pas ?

- Remus surpris se retourna en brandissant sa baguette devant son interlocuteur qui répliqua :

- Eh ho du calme là, tu veux me tuer où quoi ?

- Sirius ? demanda étonné le loup garou

- Lui-même ! Tu veux bien baissé ta baguette, ce serais gentil !

- Qui me dit que c'est bien toi, tu es mort voyons !

- C'est bien moi, poses-moi une question que seul un Maraudeur peut connaître ? proposa Sirius

Lupin réfléchi et accepta :

- Quel est le mot de passe pour ouvrir la carte ?

- Je jure solennellement que mes attentions sont mauvaises . Répondit Sirius

- Et en quoi se transformait le patronus de James ?

- En Cerf appelé Cornedrue ! dit simplement Sirius sans réfléchir.

Remus rangea sa baguette et serra Sirius dans ses bras :

- Et doucement , je sais que je t'ai manqué mais là tu m'étouffe ! déclara Patmol

- Ah désolé ! s'excusa Remus

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'est pas mort ? Demanda –t-il

Sirius s'essaya sur un fauteuil tandis que Remus se m'était en face de lui.

- Tu le saura plus tard comme tous les autres. Dans peu de temps.

Sirius avait dis cela sous un ton disant clairement qu'il ne dirait rien. Remus ne préféra pas répliquer.

- Et je suppose que Harry le savait, cela expliquerai tout !

- Oui, tu m'en veux d'avoir pris ton apparence ? le taquina Sirius

- Bien sûr que non, au moment que tu n'en n'a pas profité !

- Euh…

- Sirius, non t'a pas osé ! Cria celui ci qui s'était levait d'un bond

- Je rigole ! ricana t-il

- Ah Ah très drôle ! soupira Remus qui se ressaya

- Et tout les deux partirent dans un fou rire.

- Alors quoi de nouveau ? Et ne te défile pas !Je sais que Tonks et toi…. Dit malicieusement Sirius

- Bon, je vois que pour quelqu'un qui est censé être mort tu est bien informer, C'est vrai qu'elle veut sortir avec moi , mais je ne veux pas !

- Et tu l'aimes ? demanda malicieusement Sirius, vu ta tête je penses que oui mais t'a pas fini de fuir les filles !

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! s'indigna Lunard

- Moi je l'ai fui pas, je fais une pause c'est tout !

Ils se remirent à rire mais moins fort.

- Tu te rend compte, déclara Remus, on parle comme si on été toujours à Poudlard sachant qu 'on est dans une période sombre !

Sirius souri timidement :

- Oui c'est vrai mais le temps à cette époque était beau , Lily et James était là !

Sirius baissa les yeux . Remus le regardait .Il savait cas ce moment là son ami était triste . James lui manquait comme à lui. Mais Sirius et James était comme des frères.

- Je crois pas qu'être triste toute la soirée n' arrangera pas les choses et puis James et Lily sont là grâce à Harry ! Expliqua Remus

- Tu dois avoir raison ! déclara Sirius Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien répondit Lunard

- Alors c'est partit ! déclara Sirius qui se leva pour chercher une boisson

Remus en attendant son ami se sentit mieux, il n'était pas le dernier des Maraudeurs. Sirius revient peu de temps après. Il lui tendit une chope de Bièraubeurre . Ils parlèrent toute la soirée de tout et de rien. De l'époque , de maintenant. Cela faisant longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouver tous les deux à parler.

L'heure avança et Remus dut prendre congé de Sirius. Il lui avait dis qu'il était heureux qu'il soit de retour parmi nous et espérant de le revoir bientôt . comme pour Harry Sirius avait demandé à Remus de ne rien dire , en tous cas pour l'instant.

Et c'est comme ça que les deux amies se retrouvèrent…

* * *

_**Bon Bah voilà! Je radote souvent mais laissez moi des review, même anonyme, je vaus juste savoir ce que vous en pensez et si cela vaut d'être continuer et en plus ça me motive pour écrire ! SVP!**_

_**Je remercie ceux qui m'écrive des****review et vous qui me lisez ! Gros bisous à vous tous et à la prochaine !**_

_**Lily7291**_


	12. Chapter 12: Révélations !

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre clé ! Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'aie mis à l'écrire mais ça n'a pas été évident, loin de là. Vous verrez que j'ai raconté pourquoi Sirius est toujours vivant, comme un roman (Flash Back. Parce qu'il ne va pas expliquer tout cela aux autres comme même ! Je vous en dis pas plus (peut être à la fin.) Merci pour les reviews qui me font très plaisir et merci à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices !

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations !**

Il s'était passé une semaine depuis sa deuxième rencontre avec Sirius. Harry en était tout retourné. Surtout depuis la lettre que lui avait envoyé celui-ci hier. Le parchemin était froissé, à force d'avoir était plié et déplié. 

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que notre discussion t'a aidé. Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te dire que Remus sait aussi que je suis vivant. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous voir tout les deux demain. Comme la dernière fois, je viendrais te chercher. Mais cette fois je me transformerais pas en Remus (logique, voir deux Remus en même temps j'imagine pas !)mais en Arthur Weasley (j'espère que ça ne l'embêtera pas ! ) _

_Réponds moi vite,_

_Sirius_

Harry lui avait répondu qu'il était d'accord et impatient d'être le lendemain. Impatient, il l'était vraiment. Il était arrivé à un point où il ne supportait plus les Dursley. Surtout sa tante. Elle était de plus en plus bizarre, et méchante envers lui. On lui avait interdit de sortir de sa chambre parce qu'il avait utilisé la magie sur l'Oncle Vernon et s'il le disait la sentence serait pire. La goutte d'eau avait débordé. Il avait décidé de sortir de sa chambre et de faire face à sa soit disant « famille » mais la sonnette retentit. Harry entendit l'Oncle Vernon grogner et se diriger vers la porte. Cette fois-ci Harry ne leur avait pas dis que quelqu'un venait le chercher vu qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

**-Encore vous, s'écria Vernon, vous nous voulez quoi à la fin ?**

**-Juste chercher Harry pour la journée. **Répondit tranquillement Sirius en reculant d'un pas pour éviter la fureur de son interlocuteur

La colère de Vernon s'effaça en laissant place à de la déception. Il se tourna vers l'escalier en criant :

**-HARRY , IL Y A QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT TE VOIR !**

**-C'est bon , j'arrive pas la peine de crier ! **rétorqua Harry en se massant les oreilles. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces temps–ci .

Il descendit. Sirius remarqua la tension entre les deux personnes. Il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais super bien entendu mais pas à ce point là. On aurait cru qu'ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre à tout moment.

**-On y va Harry !** dit Sirius qui brisa le silence

**-Tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer** ! menaça Vernon à Harry qui lui avait lancé un regard noir ce qui amusa Vernon. Mais qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

Ils partirent de la maison. Sirius attendit qu'ils s'en éloignent avant de parler .

**-T'es sûr que ça va avec ton oncle et ta tante ? **

**-Oui, oui ,** mentit Harry**, on va où ?**

**-Au Chaudron Baveur, où Remus ne nous rejoindra**, répondit Sirius , **on va prendre le Magicobus.**

Il le va sa baguette et peu de temps après le bus apparût. Un homme en sortit .

**-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport…**

Sirius l'interrompit :

-Merci, mais nous le savons déjà, on peut y aller ?

L'homme regarda Sirius d'un air grave avant de se tourner vers Harry.

**-Harry Potter, quel heureux événement de te revoir parmi nous une troisième fois, pour la peine je vous offre le voyage. **

**-Merci Stan** . Répondit Harry qui monta dans le bus. Suivit de près par Sirius.

**-On vous emmène où ?**demanda le dénommé Stan.

**-Au Chaudron Baveur** . répondit Sirius

**-Ernie, direction le Chaudron Baveur**. S'exclama Stan

Le bus se mit a rouler. Harry s'installa à l'avant du bus , dans un coin. Tandis que Sirius se mit en face de lui. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant tous le voyage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils dirent en revoir à Stan et à Ern, le chauffeur.

Ils rentrèrent dans le pub et s'assirent à une table au fond pour que personne ne les entend. Remus les rejoignis peu de temps après.

**-Bonjour !** s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'Harry.

Harry et Sirius le saluèrent aussi. Ils commandèrent trois Bièraubeurre.

**-Alors Sirius ou plutôt Arthur, pourquoi m'a tu demander de venir ici sachant que dans deux heures nous avons la réunion de l'Ordre.**

**-Justement, je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas mort !Car je ne vais pas dire la même chose aux Membres du Phœnix** Déclara Sirius qui regarda autour de lui pour regarder si personne ne les écouter.

Après avoir regardé partout. Il commença son récit sous les oreilles attentives de Harry et de Remus.

**_Flash Back_**

Juste après avoir traversé le voile, Sirius sentit qu'il tombait d'une immense falaise sans fin.Il finit par atterrir sur le dos, sur un sol nuageux. En ouvrant les yeux, Sirius vit que le ciel était comme le sol. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Soudain une immense porte surgit devant lui. Instinctivement, il s'en approcha. A quelques mètres de celle-ci, une créature jusque là inconnue vînt à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Black, dit la créature, je me nomme Griffons et je suis chargé d'être votre avocat pendant votre procès.

Sirius n'a pas compris tout ce que lui a dis la créature. _« Un procès ? …Quoi ? …Mon avocat ! …Ce n'est pas possible. , je fais un mauvais rêve oui ça doit être ça ! Je dois me réveiller pour combattre au ministère… »_

-**Vous ne rêvez pas monsieur , reprit la créature d'un ton las, vous êtes au pays des morts .**

Sirius comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas . Il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé . (le sort de Bellatrix , le voile.)

**-Je suis mort alors. Dit sombrement Sirius qui baissa la tête.**

**-Pas tout à fait , monsieur, c'est votre procès qui en décidera, mais je dois vous dire que très peu de gens ont réussir à sortir d'ici ! expliqua Griffons**

**-Je présume que la tache ne va pas être facile , mais je ferais tout pour y arriver ! **

On pouvait entendre dans la voix de Sirius de la détermination et beaucoup de volonté. Il avait levé ses yeux vers la porte ,les yeux plein d'espoir.

**-Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider. Je sens en vous une force en vous que je n'est jamais sentit auparavant a moins que … ! répliqua Griffons dans ses pensées. Monsieur est-il prêt ?**

**-Allons-y !**

Griffons ouvrit l'immense porte qui de plus prés était bleu . En s'approchant de celle-ci Sirius y vit plein d'écritures et des symboles. Quand il la dépassa, les nuages disparurent en laissant place à des lustres qui brillaient fortement. Griffons le dirigea vers la table de droite où ils s'y installèrent. La salle d'audience était à peu près la même que dans les films policiers moldus américains où les juges étaient devant, où il y avait deux tables : à gauche celle de l'accusé et à droite celle de la partie civile. Et bien entendu les jurés étaient à droite de la salle. A une différence près, les observateurs n'étaient pas derrière eux mais derrière le juge. Il remarqua : à part lui, Griffons et le juge, tous les autres étaient des fantômes.

Un huissier s'avança et déclara :

**-Affaire 3 250, Monsieur Sirius Black, a traversé le voile du département des mystères.**

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Son regard se posa enfin sur le juge qui se leva :

**-Tiens, tiens encore un Black, je crois que cela veut tout dire ! Murmura le juge**

Il reprit la parole d'une voix rauque :

**-Bien quelle sentence à choisi la partie civile ?**

L'avocat de la partie civile se leva et répondit

**-La partie civile** **demande l'errance solitaire à perpétuité !**

Sirius se raidit d'un coup à côté de cela la prison était plus chaleureuse.

**-Et pour la défense ?**

**- L'acquittement !** Répondit Griffons.

Des chuchotements et des hululements retentirent dans la salle. Sirius avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passer. Mais il était sur qu'il avait une chance de sans sortir.

**-SILENCE !** Cria le juge **Mr Griffons, donnez-nous vos arguments** !

Griffons se leva sous les yeux ahuris de Sirius, puis se plaça devant l'assemblée.

**-Je vais vous montrer grâce au souvenir que je vais vous présenter que Monsieur Black au droit de continuer de vivre dans le monde des mortels. Je vous emmène à Poudlard.Exactement à la 5ème année d'étude de Monsieur Black. Voyez par vous-même son sens de la camaraderie et sa gentillesse.**

D'un claquement de doigt, Griffons fit apparaître un immense écran où des images défilaient. Sirius eu un haut le cœur en les voyant et un sourire discret apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

**-Comme vous le voyez sur ces images, le jeune garçon à droite est un loup-garou. Et vous savez sûrement que les mortels haïssent les loups-garous. Pourtant, Monsieur Black et ses amis ne l'ont pas laissé seul. Ils ont même appris à devenir animagus pour lui tenir compagnie pendant la pleine lune. Ce n'est-il pas une preuve que ce monsieur doit vivre ?**

La partie adverse se leva.

**-Certainement, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'était des animagi non-déclaré, répliqua l'avocat de la partit civile sous l'œil réfléchit du juge, et qu'ils ont faillit mettre la vie d'autrui en danger.**

Pendant que Griffons retourna à sa place, son adversaire se déplaça vers l'écran et changea d'images. On voyait un loup-garou, un cerf et un chien se promener dans les rues de Pré-au-lard.

-**Vous, vous rendez compte, votre client était inconscient du danger encouru par la population en se promenant avec un loup-garou. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?**

**-Je ne le nie pas, monsieur les jurés, que mon client était insouciant. Mais comprenez bien qu'à cette époque il était jeune.**

Il rechangea d'image.

**-Certes, mais n'oublions pas la farce, que ce monsieur a fait à un certain jeune homme : Severus Rogue**. Déclara la partie civile en montrant du doigt Sirius :

**-Il l'a envoyé dans la cabane hurlante où se trouvait son ami loup-garou. Sachant bien entendu les dangers. Vous, vous rendez compte, il était conscient qu'il l'emmenait vers une mort certaine. Mais heureusement que son autre ami James Potter l'a découvert et a empêché Mr Rogue de se trouver face à face avec ce loup.**

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace en se disant comme d'habitude que Rogue l'avait bien mérité. Griffons s'était assis et avait écouté sont compère sans un dire un mot.

**-Bien, un dernier mot avant de dire la sentence ?** déclara le juge

**-Non** répondit la partie civile

**-Oui** répondit Griffons

Il se leva et se tourna vers les jurés

**-Monsieur Black ici présent fait partit d'une grande famille appelée « sang pur » qui sont des grands partisans du nommé Voldemort. Mais contrairement à sa famille, il était dans le camp adverse. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a été renier de sa famille parce qu'il n'adoptait pas le même point de vu qu'eux, il a eu le courage de les affronter. Et je sais que ces personnes là sont très rares ! Alors permettez-lui de continuer à se battre ! Et puis- je ne dis pas combien de personne à qui il manque. Par exemple Harry Potter où nous savons son histoire bouleversante et ce qu'il l'attend. Alors pourquoi le priver d'une aide et de sa seule famille ?**

Griffons se rassit sous les yeux reconnaissant de Sirius . On entendait que cette déclaration turlupinait les jurés qui partirent pour délibérer.

**-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier** ! dit Sirius à Griffons

**-Rien n'est encore joué Mr , et puis je vous ai dit que je ferais tout pour vous disculper** !

Les jurés revinrent peu de temps après. Ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps pour délibérer. Le premier juré donna un bout de parchemin au huissier qui le donna au juge pour qu'il puisse le lire. Après l'avoir lu , il le redonna au huissier qui le donna au premier juré qui s'était levé pour parler . Entre temps Sirius était crispé, inquiet de ce qu'il allait se passer.

**-Concernant l'affaire 3 250 , nous condamnons Mr Sirius Black à vivre parmi les mortels jusqu' à son heure soit venu.**

Sirius soupira de joie. Il n'allait pas errer toute sa vie. Il reverrait Harry et Remus mais aussi le autres personnes.

**-La séance est levé !** déclara le juge qui donna un coup de maillet

Aussitôt Sirius ressentit l'impression de tomber d'une falaise. Il voyait de moins en moins la salle d'audience, Griffons et tous les autres personnes. Il atterrit sur un sol dur et froid. Il se leva et vit qu'il était dans la salle des mystères.

**-Sirius, c'est toi ?**

L'intéressé se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore surpris.

**-Professeur, que c'est il passé ? Où sont les autres ?** demanda avidement Sirius

-**Du calme, nous allons d'abord sortir d'ici et après nous pourrions parlé.**

Ils transplanèrent à l'endroit où Dumbledore lui avait indiqué c'est-à-dire devant le portail de Poudlard vu qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de cette endroit. Une fois arrivé , Dumbledore ouvrit le portail et ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château. Cela faisait longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas mis les pieds à Poudlard. Son passé défilais au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui mène au bureau du directeur qui prononça le mot de passe assez enfantin selon Sirius . Une fois arriver en haut Dumbledore s'essaya à son bureau et invita Sirius a s'asseoir aussi .

**-Te voir ici devant moi, m'étonne Sirius, puis-je savoir comment as-tu pu revenir du voile ? Après je te promets de te raconter ce qui s'est passé après ton départ.**

Sirius acquiesça et raconta l'histoire. Tout au long du récit Dumbledore réfléchissait.

**-On peut dire que tu as eu un bon avocat ! Quand tu dis que le juge disait encore un Black, tu sais a qui il pensait !**

**-Justement, non !**

**-Bien encore un mystère, pour le moment tu dois rester cacher Sirius , tu ne dois dire à personne que tu es vivant. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de m'expliquer. Une fois que tu as traversé le voile, nous t'avons cru mort. Je dois te dire que cela fait 2 semaines que tu as disparût !**

**-Deux semaines ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, le procès à durée que quelques heurs**

**-Peut être que le temps dans le pays des morts n'est pas le même qu'ici . **Expliqua Dumbledore

**-Sans doute**. Répliqua Sirius

**-Il commence à se faire tard, remarqua le professeur, je vais t'indiquer un endroit ou tu pourras séjourner.**

Dumbledore indiqua à Sirius un endroit. Et partit aussitôt de Poudlard avec un grand regret. Il aurait aimé rester ici mais ce n'était pas possible.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

**-Quelle histoire** ! répliqua Harry abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

**-Tu l'as dis !** Renchérie Remus **Et tu as fait des recherche pour découvrir qui était l'autre Black ?**

**-Non,** répondit Sirius**, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour le faire c'est temps-ci !**

-**C'est bon j'ai compris** ! s'amusa Remus

Et tous les trois partirent dans un fou rire. Le reste du temps, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Mais le sujet revenait souvent sur l'histoire incroyable de Sirius.

**-Déjà l'heure , Sirius nous devant partir si on ne veut pas arriver en retard !**

**-Euh…oui** répondit Sirius en regardant Harry**, Juste après de t'avoir ramené chez toi, Remus tu n'a pas de Portoloin ?**

-**Non, mais je peux en faire un.**

Il sortit sa baguette et pris une bouteille vide qui traînait sur la table. Il prononça une formule. Une lumière bleu en sortit et entoura l'objet.

**-Voilà, tiens Harry !**

Harry dis au revoir et pris la bouteille. Il se retrouva devant le quatre Privet Drive. Il n'avait pas envie d'y entrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cacha la bouteille et se décida à rentrer. Il fut à peine entré que l'Oncle Vernon l'avait remarqué et appelé. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon.

_Pendant ce temps au 12 square Grimault_

**-Bien installez-vous**, déclara Dumbledore, **je vous ai réunis ici pour vous dire que Sirius Black est de retour parmi nous !**

Des chuchotements retentirent dans la salle. Tout le monde regardait Remus qui ne niait pas ce que Dumbledore avait déclaré.

**-Ce n'est pas possible, Sirius a traversé le voile !**répliqua un homme à la gauche de Dumbledore.

-**Pourtant si, la preuve je suis là !** expliqua Sirius qui venait de rentrer .

Tout le monde c'était retourné vers lui . Il regardait autour de lui. Il remarqua qu'il manquait une personne. Il manquait Rogue. Sirius se sentit sourire à cette idée.

**-Sirius ? Mais comment ça se fait ? **demanda Tonks contente qu'il soit vivant.

-**Et qui nous dis que c'est bien toi ?** demanda soupçonneux Maugrey

**- Alastor**, répondit Dumbledore, **si Sirius était un Mangemort il n'aurait pas pu être ici. Vas-y Sirius, explique nous !**

**-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer , mais je vais essayer**. Répondit Sirius qui s'assit à côté de son ami**. En traversant le voile, je me suis trouver aux pays des morts. On m'a fait un procès et je l'ai gagné mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit très peu de gens en ressortent.**

Tout le monde l'avait écouté, comme des enfants à qui ont leur lisaient une histoire.

-**Je te souhaite le bienvenue parmi nous !** s'exclama Tonks suivit des autres membres.

**-Merci !** S'exclama Patmol

-**Bien, maintenant revenons à notre objectif, Alastor ?**

Mais celui-ci ne put parler car un homme entra en trombe dans la salle.

**-Professeur !** S'écria t-il essoufflé **,Harry … Harry Potter a disparut !**

**-Quoi ?** s'écrièrent des Membres de l'ordre

* * *

**Deuxième note de l'auteur : **J'adore les mystères , lol c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait , et j'suis contente de l'avoir fini ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, barbant, trop gamin , pas mal , bonne idée…. Jsuis ouverte à tout ! SVP, une p'tite review. 

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je l'a ferais vu que je dois finir et faire un chapitre de mes autres fic et que j'ai mon exam le 26 et 27 , je dois reviser (ce que je n'ai pas encore fait). Mais peut être qu'avec quelques reviews …

Bisous à tous !


	13. Chapter 13 : Le pourquoi du comment

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà la suite (si on peut le dire) ! Ce n'est pas vraiment la suite du chapitre 12 juste un peu alors...mais plutôt une mise au point, pour mieux comprendre …. Je vous en dis pas plus et bonne lecture !

Merci à Gryffondor, à adenoide et à Meri-Chan91 pour leurs reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Et je remercie tous les autres qui m'on laisser des reviews pour d'autre chapitre !

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Le pourquoi du comment.**

La nuit était tombée sur une partie de notre planète. Harry marchait là où ses jambes désiraient aller. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il faisait ça. Il alla dans un parc, sentant la fatigue le gagnait il s'assit sur un banc. De là où il était on voyait les étoiles qui brillaient de toute leur puissance. Il se remit en mémoire ce qui s'était passé quelques heures avant.

**_Flash Back_**

Quand il arriva dans le salon, l'ambiance était comment dire très chaud. En effet, l'oncle Vernon était très en colère. Harry vit qu'il avait reçut une lettre de la part des sorciers, c'est ce qu'il en déduisit voyant la qualité du papier qui était du parchemin. Vernon s'approcha de lui et dit en lui montrant la lettre :

**-Tu c'est ce que sait ça ?**

**-Bah une lettre …non ?** répondit Harry

-**Ne te fous pas de moi, tiens lit et après on verra bien qui fera le malin !**

Harry obéit, il prit la lettre, la déplia et la lut :

_Cher Dursley,_

_Je tenais à vous dire que notre menace de l'autre jour tenait toujours, je voulais simplement vous la rappelait. Si on découvrait quoique ce soit sur votre façon de garder Harry nous serions obligées d'intervenir ! Nous avons aussi remarqué les absences de Harry, espérons que vous n'y êtes lié en aucune manière !_

_Mes salutations les plus distingués,_

_Alastor Maugrey,_

Harry la replis et la donna à son oncle.

**-Alors ?**

-**Alors quoi ?** répliqua Harry incrédule

-**Je veux des explications c'était quoi tes absences et tu leur a dis , tu sais ce qu'il t'attend !** menaça son Oncle

**-D'un je ne t'expliquerait rien du tout, d'eux je leur en ai rien dis et trois je m'en vais ! **dit Harry prenant la direction de la porte.

Son Oncle eu un rictus

**-Tu n'a nulle part où aller ! Et de toute façon si tu franchis cette porte, tu ne pourras plus renter ici ! Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois !** dit-il en bloquant la porte.

Harry se sentit rire à cette remarque, fit comme la dernière fois, propulsa son oncle dans les escaliers et sortit de la maison. Il se mit à courir de toute ses forces. Il aperçut quelqu'un courait derrière lui peut être que c'était un membre du phœnix ? Si c'était le cas, il devait s'en débarrasser. Il courrait de plus en vite. Au loin, il vit une foule, il s'y précipita .

_« Là c'est sûr, il ne pourra pas me suivre_ » pensa-il

Et il avait vu juste, le membre du phœnix avait perdu sa trace. Harry s'était arrêté à l'entre d' une ruelle et le regarda. Il était jeune ça devait être un nouveau car Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, il avait les cheveux blond et court. Il regardait tout autour de lui mais au bout de quelques minutes, il soupira et partit en courant dans une autre direction. Harry sortit de sa cachette et se mit à marcher …

**_Fin du Flash back_**

Harry resta sur son banc l'air pensif à regardait les étoiles. Il se demandait qu'est ce qu'il avait poussé à autant haïr les Dursley. D'accord, il ne les aimait déjà pas mais pas au point de les haïr à ce point là. Il se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de l'été pour mieux comprendre. Tout d'abord, il y eu l'histoire avec le révélatum qui avait transformé son oncle et sa tante en araignée et son cousin en cochon, déjà ils leur en avaient beaucoup voulu par forcement à cause de ça mais aussi le fait que des sorciers étaient venu dans leurs maisons. Mais en plus c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le punir et ça pour les Dursley s'étaient inacceptable , ils avaient essayé de lui tirer des informations mais Harry n'avait rien dit ce qu'ils les ont mis plus en rognent. C'est à ce moment là que Harry comprit que les Dursley étaient vraiment sadique et rancunier car son oncle lui avait demandé de faire des choses complètements fous ! Mais le pire pour Harry c'était qu'il devait encaisser tout ça sans se plaindre. La prétendu mort de son parrain l'avait anéanti, alors quand il a su qu'il était toujours vivant il se sentit renaître mais les Dursley n'avaient pas réussi à lui remettre le moral à zéro en tout cas par pour l'instant. Il occupait sa journée à apprendre des nouveaux sorts qui le changea un peut mentalement. Il prenait chaque jour de plus en plus d'assurance et d'arrogance. Les Dursley l'avaient remarqué et faisaient tout pour bien lui montrer que c'était eux qui avait le pouvoir et que lui n'était qu'une vermine par mis tant d'autres. C'est pour cela que Harry et son oncle se haïssait autant, chacun voulait montrer qui était le plus fort. Même si Vernon ne le montrait pas, il commençait à avoir peur de l'attitude de Harry, avant quand on lui disait qu'on ne voulait plus le voir, il le faisait et maintenant non. Il leur fait face. Ils avaient tellement fait pression sur lui, en le punissant, en se moquant de lui que Harry en avait tirer une certaine force. C'est pour cela qu'il arrivait à jeter des sorts sans baguettes magiques et ça les Dursley le savaient. L'une des erreurs que les Dursley qui ont fait souffrir Harry été d'avoir dit qu' ils avaient accueilli Harry juste parce que Dumbledore leur avait demandait, ce qui n'était pas faut mais il n'y avait pas que ça et seule Pétunia le sait. Ce que Harry comprit aussi c'est que s'il voulait survive dans cette famille il fallait qu'il soit fort et qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Mais là, il ne trouvait pas cette force, il s'était enfui ne pouvant plus de cette tension, d'être accusé pour n'importe quoi juste sur le prétexte qu'il soit un sorcier. Il en pouvait plus, il voulait être un adolescent comme tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas possible au moins dans le monde des sorciers car dans le monde moldu, personne ne le connaissait, chuchotait derrière son dos, ne le traitait de fou, non personne à part les Dursley et ça il en était content. Il sourit juste à cette idée. Quelque chose ou plutôt un bruit le réveilla de sa stupeur. Il se retourna et ne vit personne à part le vent qui faisait bouger les branches des arbres et les buissons.

-**Qui est là ?** demanda t-il

**-T'es sur que tu veux le savoir !** dit une voix sèche devant lui

-**Malefoy !** s'étonna Harry , **qu'est ce que tu fou ici !**

**-Je peux te retourner la question, Potter ! **qui s'assit lui aussi sur le banc

**-Ca ne te regarde pas !**

**-Oups.. Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible ,non ? … Comment ça se fait que tu sois tout seul en pleine nuit sachant ce qui se trame ! **se moqua Drago

**-Encore une fois ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis qu'es-ce que tu me veux ? **

**-Rien, t'es pas le seul à te promener le soir, mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est de te voir ici !**

**-Pourquoi ? **demanda Harry incrédule qui retourna son visage vers son pire ennemi qui regardait les étoiles

**-Parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois ici et qu'on est loin de Londres ?**

**-Quoi ! **Fit Harry stupéfait qui se leva d'un bond

**-Mais non je te fais marcher, t'aurais vu ta tête ! En fait on est bien à Londres ! **rigola Malefoy qui le regardait

**-Ah, ah, très drôle ! **ironisa Harry qui se rassit.

**-Alors tu fais quoi ici ? **redemanda Drago plein de curiosité

**-Pourquoi je te le dirais !**

**-Je sais pas, mais te trouvais là ,seul, sachant les dangers ,c'est que t'a fait une fugue ou quelque chose comme ça !**

**-Très perspicace ! Et toi ? T'en avais marre de ta famille et de tous ces Mangemorts que tu es venu ici**

**-C'est à peu près ça !**

Harry rit à la réponse de Malefoy, ils avaient l'air pathétique. Ils restèrent là pendant un certain moment à papoter de leur vie. Drago partit tard dans la nuit car le jour commençait à se lever. Harry en fit de même , rester dans le même endroit un certain temps n'était pas bon pour sa fugue car il devait bouger s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Il resta dans le parc mais il s'y était enfoncé Il était fatigué et avait froid mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait parlé civilement à son pire ennemis. En y réfléchissant bien, ils avaient des points commun. Aucun des deux étaient maître de son destin : Harry devait combattre Voldemort et Drago devait devenir Mangemort pour plaire à son père. Il marchait toujours quand le soleil commençait à frapper son visage. Son ventre commençait à gargouiller et ses jambes avaient du mal à tenir debout. Il trouva non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait un lac. Lui rappelant Poudlard il s'y assit le dos contre un arbre. Il n'avait plus envie de fuir, ni de bouger. Il s'en foutait un peu, si les membres du phœnix le trouvait ou pas. Il s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, il sentit qu'il était dans un lit. Il ouvrit ses yeux et découvrirent que des gens le regardaient, il comprit donc que les membres de l'ordre l'avaient retrouvés. Ne voulant pas leur faire face, il referma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Il y arriva car quelqu'un avait dis qu'il fallait mieux le laissait dormir. Dans sa tête Harry remercia cette voix.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Alors ? Vous comprenez un peu mieux ou c'est encore un peu confus, le fait que Harry et son oncle se haïsse ? Et le fait que Drago parle à Harry ça me plait assez, j'avais envie de le faire apparaître et bien voilà ! lol Moi, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je sais pas mais je le trouve bizarre ! Mais d'un côté je l'aime bien vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris autant de texte! lol

Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews sinon il n'y a pas de suite! Je sais je suis méchante ha ha ha!lol Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !lol J'aime pas dire ça mais je le fais comme même.


	14. Chapter 14: Etrange

**Coucou à tous et à toutes!**

**Alors en forme pour un nouveau chapitre! Alors c'est partit !lol Mais avant je remerci Gryffondor, Meri-Chan91 at adenoïde pour leur review qui m'on poussé à écrire la suite avant que je parte! Et bien entendu à vous mes chers lecteurs car c'est grace à vous que mon histoire naît! **

**RAR**

**adenoïde :**oui, je penses que Harry finira un jour heureux, quand la guerre sera finit et que voldemort ne sera plus de ce monde. Il a comme même des moments de bonheur mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps!

**_Pour Gryffondor et Meri-Chan91, je vous ai envoyé un reply_**

**Sur ceux Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Etrange**

_« Mais celui-ci ne put parler car un homme entra en trombe dans la salle._

_-Professeur ! S'écria t-il essoufflé, Harry…Harry Potter a disparut !_

_-Quoi ? S'écrièrent des Membres de l'ordre »_

Tous le monde s'était levé l'air stupéfait et parlait de plus en plus haut. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit de sa voix calme :

**-Silence ! Owen, explique nous ce qui se passe.**

L'intéressé s'avança vers le bout de la grande table où tous les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix y été installé et qui le regardait avec attention.

**-Et bien pour commencer, le jeune Potter venait d'arriver en portoloin c'est ce que j'en est déduis. Il est resté un moment dehors et après il est rentré. Quelques minutes après, j'ai entendue des haussements de voix. J'essayais de m'en approcher pour voir ce qui se passé. Mais je n'ai pas pu car j'ai vu Potter courir à toute allure. Bien évidemment je l'ai suivit mais il m'a repéré et il s'est dirigé sur une foule pour me semer. Et il a bien réussi. Je l'ai cherché des yeux partout mais je ne l'ai trouvé nul part. et j'ai décidé de vous prévenir pour que les recherches soient plus efficaces.**

**-Et tu as bien fait**, répondit Dumbledore.

Owen eu un faible sourire. C'était une nouvelle recrue, il était jeune, il avait les cheveux blond et court avec des yeux de couleur bleue. Si on le regardait dans ceux-ci profondément, on pouvait s'y perd car ses yeux ressemblaient à un océan sans fin.

**-Mais une chose m'échappe, **s'exclama Maugrey, **comment ça se fait que Potter soit arrivé chez lui par un portoloin.**

**-Euh… ça Maugrey c'est Remus et moi la cause. **Déclara Sirius

**-Comment ça ? **demanda Alastor

**-En fait, **expliqua Remus,** nous voulions nous parler, donc on a trouvé un moyen de faire sortir Harry de chez lui sans créer de soupçons. On sait retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur. On n'a pas vu le temps passer et j'ai remarqué que nous allions être en retard même s'ils nous l'avons été tout de même. Donc on n'avait pas le temps de ramener Harry alors j'ai créé un portoloin.**

**-Quels inconscients! **S'exclama Maugrey**, Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ça aurait été de votre faute !**

Il s'était levé et taper du poing sur la table.

**-Calme toi Alastor, **Fit Dumbledore, **il ne lui est rien arriver, ce que je sache.**

Il regarda d'un air sévère Sirius et Remus. Ce regard voulait tout dire et la culpabilité de ces deux là se fit ressentir.

**-Plus nous parlions de l'inconscience de Remus et de Sirius, plus nous perdons du temps pour rechercher Harry !** Déclara Tonks

**-Elle a raison ! **s'exclama Kingsley, **Partons sa recherche maintenant** !

Puis se fut le départ du chahut dans la salle. Sirius regardait avec amusement la foule en délire même si l'inquiétude le menait. Il posa son regard sur Remus qui le regardait de façon de lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout va s'arranger. Sirius eut un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**-Bien, vu que tout le monde s'est mis d'accord, nous allons commencer les recherches**. Fit Dumbledore, tout le monde hocha la tête, **Alastor, Shacklebot et Arthur vous allez chez les Dursley pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Remus, Tonks avec Owen, vous allez vous rendre à l'endroit où on l'a aperçut la dernière fois**. **Quand à vous autres, questionnez tout son entourage. Moi, je vais faire un tour du côté du ministère.**

**-Oui professeur !** Répondirent tous les concernés

**-Et moi, je fais quoi ? **demanda vexé Sirius que Dumbledore l'avait oublié

**-Il faut mieux pour l'instant que tu restes ici, tu n'as pas encore été innocenté !** Répondit Dumbledore

Sirius était remontée. Il n'allait sûrement pas rester ici sachant que son filleul à disparut. Voyant qu'il allait répliquer Remus parla à sa place.

**-Professeur ! Sirius pourrait venir sous sa forme d'animagus !**

Dumbledore regarda d'un air grave Remus puis Sirius et déclara de sa voix calme

**-D'accord ! Sirius tu prendras ta forme d'animagus et tu iras avec Remus, Tonks et Owen !**

Sirius hocha la tête positivement et remercia Remus qui lui rendit un sourire. Ils se levèrent tous et partirent. Alastor, Shacklebot et Arthur transplanèrent devant le 4 Privet Drive en faisant bien attention que aucun moldu ne les aient vus. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et l'Oncle Vernon leur ouvrit bien qu'il eu envie de la refermer tout de suite. Mais les Membres du Phoenix insistèrent et Vernon finit par les laisser rentré.

**-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici, je vous signale en passant que Harry n'est pas ici** ! Grogna Vernon

**-Ca on le sait, Dursley c'est justement la raison de notre venu.** Cracha Maugrey

**-Nous voulons juste savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que Harry s'en aille d'ici** ! Expliqua calmement Mr Weasley.

**-Ca ne vous regarde pas, c'est une histoire de famille !** Déclara l'oncle furieux d'avoir des sorciers dans _son salon._

Maugrey se rapprocha dangereusement de celui-ci. Tout en disant :

-**Justement ça nous regarde, on veut récupérer Potter même si vous vous en foutez qu'il s'est évaporé dans la nature.**

Il menaçait Vernon avec sa baguette magique.

**-Non ! On ne s'en fout pas ! Mais vous savez rien ! Vous venez dans notre maison pour nous menacer, et bien allez y mais nous ne savons pas où il a pu aller ! **S'écria pétunia pour la première fois de toute son existence.

Tout le monde en était resté bouche bée par la colère de la jeune femme. Mais celui qui en était le plus c'était son mari Vernon, on pouvait voir de son air hébété que c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent que Pétunia faisait cela.

**-Chère Madame, nous voulons juste savoir la cause de cette fugue et j'admet qu'on avait pas le droit de vous menacer de la sorte mais l'heure est grave et le temps nous est compté**. Fit Kingsley

Il fit un signe à Alastor pour qu'il abaisse sa baguette et qu'il la range. Il le fit en maugréant.

**-On s'est disputé, c'est tout **! Déclara Pétunia sèchement qui s'assit sur une des chaises du salon..

Son mari la regardait avec un regard noir, pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire de compromettant.

**-Sur quoi vous vous êtes disputé ? **Interrogea Kingsley

-**Sur votre lettre ! Et maintenant SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! **Cria Vernon

**-Ok ok, nous partons ! **Répliqua Arthur

Et sachant qu'ils n'apprenaient rien sur la fugue de Harry, les trois Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix partirent. Mais ils sentaient bien que quelque chose se passer derrière leur dos. Mais parler aux Dursley c'était comme parlait à un mur. Ils retournèrent au QG de l'Ordre.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisais plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient. : La nuit était tombé.

**-On est pas déjà passé par là ?** demanda Tonks qui s'arrêta devant une maison rouge, là seule maison rouge du quartier.

**-Si, je le crains !** Répondit Remus exténué de chercher en vain.

Il se soutient à la barrière de cette maison. Patmol, le chien noir qui avec sa tête essayait de le pousser pour qu'il continue à marcher sous les rires des autres personnes présente.

**-Lâche-moi un peu Sirius, ça fait des heures qu'on le recherche, je fatigue moi !**

Voyant que Patmol le lâchait vexé et qu'il partait tout seul en avant en reniflant pour chercher une trace. Il dit :

**-Bon, t'as gagné, on repart !**

Et c'est comme ça que la joyeuse petite troupe repartit à la recherche de Harry. Ils marchèrent encore longtemps, suivant le flair de Patmol qui brusquement se mit à courir. Les autres qui le suivait dû aussi courir pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur et savoir pourquoi il courrait ainsi. Ils tournèrent à une ruelle et Owen se prit un homme ou plutôt un garçon. Ils tombèrent tous les deux parterre. Tonks et Remus n'étaient pas encore arrivés quand ça c'est passé. Il fut stupéfait de voir qui c'était.

-**Regardez devant vous ! **Grogna le garçon qui se leva avec du mal

Owen murmura un faible « désolé » en se levant lui aussi.

**-Malefoy ! **S'étonna Remus

L'intéressé se retourna et vit Remus, Tonks s'approcher d'Owen. Patmol revenait sous les lieux car plus personne le suivait. Il se mit à grogner.

**-Vous ! Et ben dis donc…. **

**-Qu'est ce que vous faite là à cette heure tardive ?**

**-Je fais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas vous qui aller me dire le contraire,** déclara Draco qui s'avança juste qu'a la fin de la ruelle**, Ah oui, j'allais oublier, regarder dans le parc, ce que vous chercher est là bas.**

Puis il partit, laissant tout le monde perplexe.

**-Tu crois qu'il parlait d'Harry** ? Interrogea Tonks en se retournant vers son coéquipier.

**-Je ne sais pas…. Mais si c'est vrai comment il sai**t. Réfléchit Remus, **Allons voir dans le parc on ne sait jamais.**

-**Et si c'est un piège ?** demanda Owen qui n'avait pas parlé de la soirée.

**-Je ne pense pas et si c'était le cas et ben on se défendra. **Répondit Remus

Owen ne fut pas rassuré. Ils partirent donc en direction du parc. Ils se trouvaient dans Londres moldu, c'est pourquoi Remus était étonné de trouver Draco Malefoy, lui qui haït les moldu comme sa famille. Le jour commençait à se lever. Ils entrèrent dans le parc et se dispersèrent. Remus et Patmol se dirigeait vers le lac et Tonks et Owen vers la forêt. Remus avec l'aide de Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver Harry adossé sur un arbre et plongeait dans un profond sommeil. Remus le prit dans ses bras.

**-Va dire aux autres que je l'ai retrouvé et qu'ils nous rejoignent au QG** ! Fit Lunard à l'adresse de Patmol

Et dans un _« pop »_ sonore, Remus et Harry disparurent. Sirius partit faire ce que son ami lui avait demandé.

oOoOoOo

**-Tu l'as trouvé où ?** demanda Molly qui ouvrit la porte d'une chambre

**- Au bord d'un lac, dans un parc de Londres moldu**, répondit Remus qui mit Harry dans le lit

**-Le pauvre chéri ! Il a déjà beaucoup souffert **! s'exclama Mrs Weasley qui regardait Harry dormir de ses yeux compatissant.

Lupin aussi se mit à regarder Harry jusqu'à ce que Owen et Tonks et d'autres Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix entrent en trombe dans la chambre. Ce qui réveilla Harry, qui ouvrait ses lourdes paupières. Certains l'avaient remarqué. Mais Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux. Lupin comprit qu'il ne voulait pas parler tout de suite et qu'il était fatigué.

**-Tout le monde dehors ! Laissons Harry se reposer !** Déclara Lunard

Et sans discussion tous ceux qui était dans la pièce y sortirent. En fermant la porte Remus murmura :

_« Oui, tu as déjà beaucoup souffert, sera tu enfin un jour heureux ? »_

_A suivre...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre! une p'tite review pour avoir la suite? Par contre je ne pourrais pas la faire pendant les 4 jours qui vont suivre c'est-à-dire de Vendredi 14 jusqu'au 17 juillet, je suis absente! Mais bon une review avant de partir fait toujours du bien! lol _

A la prochaine!

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre! une p'tite review pour avoir la suite? Par contre je ne pourrais pas la faire pendant les 4 jours qui vont suivre c'est-à-dire de Vendredi 14 jusqu'au 17 juillet, je suis absente! Mais bon une review avant de partir fait toujours du bien! lol 

Moi! lol

ps: si l'envie vous en dis, j'ai crée un blog sur Harry Potter : http/lily9172. y des commentaires pour me dire si je dois continuer ou pas!)


	15. Chapter 15:Conspiration

**Bonsoir!**

Malgrès cette chaleur, je vous ai écrit comme même la suite! je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais je ne fais que d'écrire! Donc voilà! J'arrête mon baratin et je vous laisse lire!

Un grand remerciment à Gryffondor pour sa review! Et un gros bisous plein de courage à Ipikou qui a corriger ce chapitre dans cette chaleur! lol

Merci de me lire, j'espère que ça vous plaiera!

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Conspiration **

Après avoir fermé la porte, Remus descendit les escaliers, pensif, pour se rendre au salon où se trouvait tout le monde et où il y régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Des groupes s'étaient formés tous parlaient d'un même sujet : Harry Potter. Pourquoi a-t-il fugué ? Que se passe t-il avec les Dursley ? Pourquoi Malefoy était là ? Sirius qui avait retrouvé sa forme normale, s'approcha de son ami

**-Alors, comment va-t-il ?** Demanda t-il à son ami. Tous les autres membres se turent et écoutèrent la réponse.

-**Il dort ! Mais concernant son état je ne sais pas trop…** Répondit Remus.

-**Comment ça ?** Interrogea Patmol.

-**Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation,** déclara le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui**. Mais ne serait-il pas plus judicieux que nous nous installions et que nous mettions en commun tout ce que nous avons appris?**

**-Une réunion !** S'étonna Tonks.

**-Oui.** Répondit Dumbledore.

**-Mais il n'y a pas tout le monde**. S'objecta Owen.

-**Nous n'avons pas besoin de ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de l'histoire**. Répliqua le professeur.

Sans dire un mot, les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se dirigèrent vers la cuisine qui leur servait de siège. Ils s'installèrent tout autour de la table. Sirius et Remus étaient l'un en face de l'autre à côté de Dumbledore qui était au bout de la table. Celui –ci se leva et dit de sa voix claire :

**-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes installés, commençons ! Que s'est-il passé chez les Dursley ?**

Kingsley se leva et expliqua d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse entendre :

**-Et bien comme vous le savez, les Dursley haïssent notre monde donc bien entendu nous n'avons pas été bien accueilli. Nous n'avons pas appris grand-chose à part que Potter et eux, se sont disputés à cause de la lettre que Maugrey a envoyé mais je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que cela, professeur, ils nous cachent vraiment quelque chose, leur comportement le prouve ! **

**-Merci, Kingsley, nous réglerons ce problème plus tard…**Fit Dumbledore

**-Excusez-moi, professeur, mais quelle lettre ?** Demanda perplexe Sirius en regardant droit dans les yeux son ancien professeur qui était en train de s'asseoir.

**-Nous avons trouvé que le comportement de Harry était bizarre, expliqua Tonks qui était à côté de Remus, il disparaissait et apparaissait, nous avons cru que c'était à cause des Dursley alors on leur a envoyé une lettre un peu menaçante. **

Sirius aurait aimé voir la tête des Dursley en recevant la lettre, mais c'est Harry qui avait dû recevoir les conséquences et cela l'attrista.

**-A présent, parlons de Harry où l'avez-vous trouvé ?** Demanda Dumbledore qui resta assis. Son vieil âge commençait à lui donner du fil à retordre.

Parmi le groupe qui avait fait les recherches, ce fut Remus qui se leva et qui prit la parole.

**-Nous l'avons cherché pendant des heures, sans le trouver. On commençait à désespérer quand Sirius sous sa forme de chien, se mit à courir. Tonks, Owen et moi avons dû aussi le faire pour ne pas le perdre mais Owen percuta quelqu'un, il s'agissait du jeune Drago Malefoy !**

**-Quoi ! Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ! Le manoir des Malefoy ne se trouve pas à Londres, que je sache !** Cria Maugrey en se lavant d'un seul coup.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe, et Alastor se rassit, vexé.

**-Oui, cela reste un mystère mais le plus surprenant c'est que c'est lui qui nous a dit où était Harry, pas explicitement bien sûr !**

-**C'est vraiment bizarre ! **Déclara Kingsley, cela mérite une enquête !

**-Ne nous emportons pas tout de suite,** dit Dumbledore qui cette fois se leva, voyant que les choses n'allaient pas comme elles le devaient, **parlons d'abord à Harry car lui seul sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé !**

-**Ca ne va pas être évident, Harry ne nous dira rien !** S'écria Lunard

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?** Interrogea Maugrey en se tournant vers Remus qui était à deux personnes de lui.

-**Harry est comme son père et le fait qu'il ait tout de suite refermé les yeux en nous voyant ne fait que confirmer ce que j'avance ! **Répondit celui-ci

**-Oui, je suis d'accord avec Remus, Harry ne nous dira rien si on lui demande, il faudra lui forcer la main !** Rétorqua Sirius

**- Ce n'est qu'un enfant** ! S'indigna Molly

**-Nous le savons, Molly mais c'est la seule solution si nous voulons savoir ce qui s'est passé, Remus, Sirius je vous laisse vous en charger** ! Dit Dumbledore, **Je pense qu'il faudrait nous entretenir avec les Dursley, je leur enverrai une lettre.**

Tout le monde acquiesça.

**-Et que fait-on de Malefoy ?** Interrogea Kingsley

**-Nous nous en occuperons plus tard, une fois qu'on saura ce que Harry sait ! La réunion est finie vous pouvez partir, Remus, Sirius j'aurais à vous parler en privé.**

La salle se vida jusqu'à laisser Remus et Sirius seuls avec Dumbledore qui se rassit, fatigué.

-**Alors, comme ça vous l'avez vu ? Je t'avais bien dit Sirius de juste lui envoyer des lettres, si quelqu'un t'avais vu **? Intervient le professeur

-**Je sais, mais je ne pouvais supporter qu'il croie encore que j'étais mort ! Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, professeur car il n'y a pas si longtemps, Harry ma demandé, il voulait me parler. Il hésite ! Il m'a un peu parlé de la prophétie !**

-**Que t'a-t-il dit ?**

**-Il n'a pas voulu tout me dire mais ce que j'ai compris c'est que _lui seul_ devra tuer Voldemort.**

**-Cela se confirme alors**. Répliqua Lunard sombrement.

Dumbledore soupira _« Alors, comme ça, je me suis encore trompé, Harry souffre encore plus que je ne l'imaginais. »_

-**J'ai bien peur que oui.** Répondit –il.

**-Que pouvons nous faire ? Car j'ai peur que Harry fasse quelque chose de grave. **

-**Rien Remus, essayez de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête et après on verra. Je compte sur vous. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai encore des petites choses à régler ! Bonne journée !**

Dumbledore se leva et sortit de la cuisine laissant Remus et Sirius seuls. Il eu un long silence. Lunard le brisa :

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **

**-On trouve un moyen de faire parler Harry doucement**. Répondit Sirius

Cela les rendait triste, être obligés de « forcer la main » à Harry pour qu'il raconte. Mais tout d'abord, ils allaient lui demander et s'il ne disait rien, ils emploieraient un autre moyen.

Molly entra dans la cuisine.

**-Quelqu'un devrait aller voir si Harry est réveillé ! Je vais préparer déjeuner, je suppose que tu restes ici Remus !**

**-Oui, les autres sont déjà partis ?** Demanda t-il en se levant pour partir faire ce que Molly a demandé.

-**A la demande de Dumbledore, il m'a demandé de rester ici jusqu'à temps que Harry se réveille. **

Remus sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans la chambre où se trouvait Harry.

**-Qu'allez-vous faire ?** Interrogea Molly

**-On ne sait pas encore !**

**-Ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui, il a souffert plus que tout le monde !**

**-Tu crois qu'on serait capable de faire du mal à Harry, c'est comme si on le faisait à James !** S'indigna Sirius

Molly ne dit rien et retourna aux fourneaux. Sirius lui, prit un journal qui traînait sur la table et commença à le lire tout en réfléchissant. Il n'était pas question de faire souffrir Harry, juste lui faire comprendre qu'il doit parler.

_A suivre...

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plu? Je compte faire cette partie en plusieurs chapitre. J'ai écris le chapitre 16 juste après celui là! Une ptite review! pour avoir la suite rapidement!_

Bisous


	16. Chapter 16:Son mustime

**_Bijour!_**

**_Comme je l'avais dis, voilà le 16 ème chapitre qui j'espère vois plaieras!_**

_Merci à Ipikou pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre...Bisous..._

**RAR**

**Ipikpou:** mais non, et vu la chaleur tu avais une excuse et puis déjà il y avait moins de faute XD

**Gryffondor : **merci pour ta review, j'aime bien en recevoir de ta part car tu me donne des idées et tu me dis ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas (je sais pas comment le dire) mdr!Mystère Malefoy en restera un en tout cas dans ce chapitre! Oui, Sirius et Remus vont avoir beaucoup de courage :D

_**Bonne lecture!**_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Son mutisme**

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Harry se réveilla .Il vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Il en fut bien heureux car à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer et encore moins de parler. Il resta dans sa chambre un certain moment, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé la veille jusqu'à ce que Remus y entre :

**Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?** Demanda t-il.

Harry hocha la tête qui signifiait _« oui »_

**-Viens, le petit déjeuner est servi ! **

Harry se leva de son lit où il était assis et partit avec Remus dans la cuisine. En le voyant arriver, Molly lui sauta au cou.

**-Ho ! Harry mon chéri, tu dois avoir faim ! Viens, assieds toi, je vais te donner quelque chose !**

Il s'assit en face de Sirius qui était toujours en train de lire le journal mais qui l'abaissa en voyant son filleul prendre place à table. Harry redoutait ce moment, tout était trop calme. Et le pire c'est que Remus s'était installé à côté de son parrain. Ils étaient tous deux face à Harry et le regardaient. Molly lui apporta son plat et après l'avoir remerciée, il commença à le manger sous les yeux de ses observateurs. Il en avait un peu marre mais il avait décidé de ne pas parler au moins de ne pas dire de longues phrases. Cela ne durerait peut être pas longtemps mais il profita de ce moment. Voyant qu'il n'allait rien dire, Sirius lui dit :

-**Harry, explique-nous ce qui s'est passé. C'est à cause des Dursley ?**

Harry hocha les épaules. Sirius soupira, son neveu n'allait pas parler, comme il le pensait, mais pas à ce point là. Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne laissant aucun mot sortir de sa bouche. Molly qui était derrière Harry, le regarda d'un regard tendre. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça. Elle fit disparaître les poêles, la nourriture qu'elle avait sortit.

**-Je vais y aller ! Ils vont se demander où je suis passée !** Dit-elle

Elle s'approcha de Harry, lui faisant un baiser sur la joue et salua Sirius et Remus qui le lui rendirent. Harry se sentit enfermé comme dans une prison. Il y avait une tension qu'un être _« normal »_ n'aurait pu supporter. Mais Harry y arrivait car son quotidien était rempli de pression.

-**Harry !** Intervint Remus.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son interlocuteur, plongeant ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux du lycan.

**-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de nous expliquer pourquoi tu t'es enfui, mais sache que nous devons savoir, pour arranger les choses et pour expliquer certaines choses comme ce que faisait Malefoy à Londres. **

Harry eut un rictus. _« S'ils croient que parler des « problèmes « que j'ai avec les Dursley, ça s'arrangera ! Alors là, c'est pas la peine ! Ils ont vu Malefoy, ça commence à devenir intéressant ! »_. Il décida de parler juste pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille encore un petit instant.

-**Oui, vous avez raison j'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier ! Mais de ce qui est de Malefoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi il était à Londres ! Maintenant, j'aimerais être un peu tranquille !**

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine sous les yeux à peu près ébahis de son parrain et de son ami. Ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers et de claquer une porte.

-**Ca ne va pas être facile !** S'exclama Patmol.

**-Non**. Confirma Remus.

oOoOoOo

Harry, allongé confortablement sur son lit, pensait à sa vie. Une dure vie avec chaque année son lot d'épreuves. La journée d'hier lui revînt à l'esprit et tourna en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que des bruits ou plutôt des éclats de voix le réveillent de sa torpeur. Pris par sa curiosité, il se leva et se dirigea vers les sonorités. Ils venaient de la cuisine. Il reconnut parmi les voix celles de son parrain, de Remus de Dumbledore. Ce qu'il entendit le mit en colère. D'un pas rageur, il remonta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte en se cognant contre celle-ci, se maudissant d'avoir écouté cette conversation. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, les Dursley allaient venir ici !

oOoOoOo

Vernon Dursley était tranquillement en train de remplir ses papiers quand un hibou grand duc se déposa devant lui, salissant sa paperasse. Celui-ci piqua une crise magistrale. L'oiseau prit peur, déposa la lettre et partit. Sa femme et son fils accoururent vers lui, demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il leur montra une lettre. Vernon l'ouvrit avec appréhension. L'écriture était fine.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur: Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers _

_Cher Mr, Mrs Dursley,_

_Nous avons trouvé, hier soir le jeune Harry dans un parc de Londres. Je vous en informe afin de vous tenir au courant. Je vous envoie cette lettre car des événements de plus en plus étranges vous entourent. Je vous demande d'accepter l'invitation que je vous fais pour régler tout cela, demain. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher et vous emmener ici. Je ne peux vous dévoiler l'emplacement vous en conviendrez pour des raisons de sécurité. _

_Veuillez accepter mes sincères salutations,_

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

**-Comment ose-t-il nous traiter de cette sorte ?**

-**Je ne sais pas mon chéri !** Répondit Pétunia à son mari.

**-On va vraiment y aller** ? Demanda inquiet Dudley

**-Oui, je le crains**. Releva sa mère.

oOoOoOo

-**Alors, Harry a-t-il dit quelque chose ?** Demanda Dumbledore

**-Pas grand-chose, à part qu'il n'a pas envie de s'expliquer, qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi Malefoy était à Londres et qu'il a envie d'être tranquille ! **Répondit Remus.

-**Vous avez envoyé la lettre aux Dursley ?** Interrogea Sirius

**-Oui, ils devraient venir ici demain.**

**-Doit-on le dire à Harry ? **S'exclama Lunard.

-**Non,** rétorqua Dumbledore, **laissons le réfléchir, il doit se rendre compte que ce qu'il sait est important pour nous et s'il ne vous dit rien aujourd'hui, il sera forcé de le dire demain…**

Ils entendirent quelqu'un monter les escaliers en courant et claquer la porte.

-**Il a dut surprendre notre conversation**. Déclara Sirius.

-**Sûrement, maintenant il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix**. Fit le professeur.

Il dit au revoir pour la deuxième fois de la journée à Remus et Sirius et partit de la maison. Tout le reste de la journée, ils ne virent pas beaucoup Harry. Il descendait de temps en temps, sans les regarder ni leur adresser la parole.

**-Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée **ironisa Sirius.

Remus éclata de rire à la réflexion de son ami. Puis, tout d'un coup il reprit son sérieux :

**-J'ai trouvé! **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je pense avoir trouvé comment lui parler ! Il suffisait de lui poser les bonnes questions, allez viens on monte là haut !**

Sirius ne comprit pas un mot de ce que dit son ami. Pourtant, il se laissa entraîner vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait son filleul. Ils ouvrirent la porte et le trouvèrent pensif, allongé sur sa couchette. Harry fit semblant de ne pas remarquer leur présence. Remus s'avança et s'assit au bord de lit.

**-Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?**

Harry tourna sa tête vers lui.

**-J'ai pas envie c'est tout !**

**-Tu vois, j'ai du mal à y croire car si c'était juste une question d'envie, cela pourrait s'arranger. **

Harry se sentit comme piégé et Remus le remarqua.

-**C'est bien ce que je pensais, peut-on savoir les véritables raisons, je ne te demande pas de t'expliquer ! **Dit –il d'un air malicieux.

-**C'est bon, vous avez gagné, j'avais pas envie de m'expliquer, entendre vos sarcasmes, et que vous découvrirez quelque chose mais de toute façon j'ai bien peur que mon secret ne soit révélé demain alors je ne dirais rien ! Désolé mais j'ai autre chose à faire ! **

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre angoissé en laissant encore une fois Remus et Sirius perplexes.

**-Il a un secret ?**

**-J'ai peur de ce que ça sera, on verra bien demain, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit ! On devrait le laisser tranquille un moment car demain va être une dure journée pour nous tous.**

**-Oui, tu as raison ! **Répliqua Sirius

Harry qui était juste à côté, entendit tout. Il avait peur. Peur qu'ils ne découvrent son secret et le mal qu'il avait fait. Peur qu'après ça, ils le détestent. Mais d'un côté, il s'était piégé tout seul en avouant qu'il avait un secret...

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite dans une semaine, peut être!

Bisous

et Bonne deuxième partie des vacances!


	17. Chapter 17: Imprévu

Coucou!

Alors là c'est vraiment le chapitre 17 qui j'espère vous plaira...

Un Grand Merci à Ipikou d'avoir corriger ce chapitre et ki corrige cette fic! (ah.. oui les points, je n'oublierais pas...) Et pour touts les reviews et les personnes kime lisent en secret lol

**RAR du chapitre 16:**

**Meri-Chan91 : **Merci boucoup pour ta review. Harry a tuer quelqu'un ? Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas pas encore dans cet fic! lol

**Ipikou: **mici! Pour une fois ! lol oui jtrouve que sa faissait mieu grâce à ta remarque!

**Gryffondor:** Pas aussi explosif que ça ... tu verras bien ...

oOoOoOo

**RAR de la notes (que j'ai pris soin d'effacer! )**

**NanaChoco:**ca fé tjrs plaisir une nouvelle tete! mdr! Merci pour ton avis! Ton idée de suite est pas mal du tout, y a un truc ki me plait et ke je mettrais sans doute dns un chapitre, j'en sais rien... Le fameux secret et bas le voici...

**Gryffondor:** merci pour ton avis sa ma bocoup aidé ! Jsuis contente que vous préférez ce côté mais gar au conséquences de vos choix...**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Imprévu **

Harry n'arriva pas à dormir, la journée du lendemain le tracassant. Surtout son secret qui n'en était pas vraiment un mais il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il était capable de le faire…Ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était d'être forcé à faire quelque chose. Là, il était forcé de dire pourquoi il s'était enfui soi- disant pour arranger les choses mais lui n'avait pas la moindre envie que ça s'arrange. Est ce la colère qui l'amenait à penser ça ? Il n'en savait rien mais une chose était sûre : son mutisme ne disparaîtrait pas. Il décida qu'il ne parlerait que si on lui poserait une question qui lui donnerait envie de répondre. Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit à 6 heures du matin. Mais déjà le jour était levé. Ce n'est que vers 10 heures que Sirius se leva. Il passa devant la chambre de son filleul et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. Il ne fut guère étonné de voir Remus assis sur une des chaises de la table à boire son café. De toute la bande des Maraudeurs, Remus était le seul à se lever aux aurores.

**-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu certaines habitudes ?** Fit amusé Sirius

**-Non, comme tu vois**, rétorqua Remus, **Harry n'est pas encore réveillé ?**

**-Je ne pense pas,** répondit Patmol en s'asseyant en face du Lycan, **je l'ai entendu bouger jusqu'à 6h et après plus rien, il a du s'endormir…**

-**Sans doute ! Tu crois qu'il ira mieux après le rendez vous ?**

**-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai hâte que tout ça se termine…. **

Sirius fit apparaître une dizaine de toasts empilés les un sur les autres et un gros bol de café.

-**A ce que je vois toi non plus tu n'as pas perdu certaines habitudes !** Se moqua Lunard

Ils rirent de bon cœur quand une tête hirsute entra dans la pièce. Harry arriva à leur hauteur en baillant et s'assit à côté de Remus dans un grand vacarme.

**-Tu as bien dormi ?** Demanda Remus

Comme réponse celui-ci eu droit a un grand bâillement ce qui le fit sourire avec Sirius. Harry leva ses petits yeux verts vers eux. Il faillit tomber à la renverse voyant les toast empilés. Remus le remarqua et émit un petit rire.

**-T'aurais du le voir à Poudlard, c'était encore pire !** Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Harry

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit des grands yeux. Remus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

**-Je sens qu'on parle de moi là ! **Répliqua Sirius, **Tu en veux Harry ?**

**-J' veux bien !** Réussit à dire Harry entre deux bâillements.

Sirius fit apparaître une assiette et donna quelques toasts à son filleul qui s'empressa de les manger. Le reste de la matinée fut moins chaleureuse. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup même presque pas et regardait la cheminée vide comme si elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Sirius commença à avoir des doutes : _« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne parlera pas mais vu qu'il y aura sûrement Dumbledore … »_. Il regardait Harry comme s'il voulait lire en lui et savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

…_POV Harry…_

Je sens son regard dans mon dos. Il se demande sûrement pourquoi je suis là à regarder une cheminée vide. Même moi je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai envie de rester là. Je réfléchis à un plan pour tout à l'heure car il faut qu'ils comprennent que je ne suis pas aussi facile. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il y aura Dumbledore … Pour faire ce que je veux, il faudra que j'utilise l'occlumencie… Ca va être un jeu d'enfant….

Harry sourit à sa remarque et se leva.

**-Ils arrivent quand ?** Demanda t-il à son parrain

**-Dans quelques minutes**. Répondit Sirius soucieux car Harry avait souri. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

oOoOoOo

Pétunia tournait en rond en attendant les sorciers qui devaient venir les chercher. Elle regardait dehors pour voir si les voisins ne les regardaient pas. Elle appréhendait cette rencontre, certes elle l'avait désirée car le comportement de Harry commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Vernon, lui descendait les marches : il venait de s'habiller, pour aller rejoindre son épouse dans le salon. Dudley était stressé au plus haut point. Pétunia s'approcha de son mari et lui dit d'une voix calme mais autoritaire :

**-Fais un effort cette fois, laisse un peu ta haine de côté ! Soyons « _normaux » !_**

**-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? **Répliqua son mari en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Parce que c'est moi qui te le demande ! **

Vernon grogna mais fit un faible _« d'accord ! ». _Ils retournèrent à leur occupation qui était de stresser et de tourner en rond dans le salon. Quand enfin leur supplice s'arrêta, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebot arrivèrent. Vernon faillit piquer sa crise mais Pétunia le lui en empêcha.

**-Bonjour !** Dit Tonks**, vous êtes prêts ?**

**-Oui mais comment ….**

Arthur qui comprit quelle question elle allait poser, lui répondit :

-**Par transplanage d'escorte vous verrez c'est très simple…**

**-Très bien, allons-y ! **Déclara Pétunia

Ils furent étonnés par la coopération des Dursley. Chacun prit quelqu'un part le bras. Arthur prit Pétunia, Tonks prit Dudley et Kingsley prit Vernon qui a eu du mal à se le laisser prendre car des bleues étaient apparus sans doute liés au fait qu'il ait été propulsé dans les escaliers. En à peine quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue. Tonks prononça quelques choses si bas que personne n'entendit et tout d'un coup une maison apparut sous les yeux stupéfaits des Dursley. Ils entrèrent dans la maison très silencieuse. Dumbledore arriva quelques secondes après, il scruta la pièce pour voir si personne ne manquait. Les membres du phoenix qui avait emmenés les Dursley sortirent de la maison pour laisser de l'intimité.

**-Je vois que tout le monde est bien arrivé ! Installons-nous tranquillement alors ! **Déclara Dumbledore

Après cet accueil, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, lieu du rendez-vous. Il enleva la table et fit apparaître sept chaises les une à côté des autres en formant un cercle. Il les invita à entrer.

**-J'espère que le fait que Remus et Sirius soient là ne vous gène pas ?** Demanda Dumbledore aux Dursley et à Harry qui comme réponse hocha les épaules et fut le premier à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises pas loin de la porte, les bras croisés.

**-Non, pas du tout**. Répondit Pétunia qui alla s'installer sur les côtés.

Dudley la suivait de très près et se cachait derrière elle ce qui fit rire Harry. Son oncle passa devant lui en lui lançant un regard noir. Harry lui répondit par un sourire au coin des lèvres. Remus et Sirius s'assirent à côté de lui. Dumbledore quand à lui se mit face à Harry qui le redoutait mais ne laissait rien passer.

-**Maintenons que nous sommes installés, nous pouvons commencer, Harry ?**

Celui-ci leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ce de son professeur, il sentit qu'on essayait de lire en lui : _« ferme ton esprit, allez… »_. Ce qu'il fit quelques seconde plus tard.

-**Hum…pour le moment je n'ai rien à dire, c'est à quel sujet ?**

Dumbledore le regardait d'un air grave tandis que Sirius le regardait en biais: ces doutes étaient fondés, Harry ne parlera pas aussi facilement.

-**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici !** Déclara Vernon, **sachant qu'il n'a pas envie de parler, ça ne sert strictement à rien !**

**-Pour une fois je suis un peu d'accord avec lui, mais j'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas envie de parler, au moins pas aujourd'hui…**Rajouta Harry en souriant.

-**Alors pourquoi tu ne racontes pas tes petits malheurs ?** Fit sarcastiquement son oncle.

**-Parce que je ne vois pas l'utilité de le faire ! **

Les autres les regardaient d'un air ébahi, ils se disputaient comme des gamins.

**-Tu ne vois vraiment pas, Harry** ! Dit Dumbledore soupçonneux.

**-A part si c'est censé arranger les choses entre nous !**

**-Et qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?**

**-C'est bien ce que je disais, je ne vois pas l'utilité de perdre un temps fou pour nous réconcilier, sachant que ça n'arrivera jamais !**

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?** Demanda sa tante.

**-Parce que je n'ai pas envie, voilà tout !** S'exclama son neveu.

Sa tante parut choquée ce qui étonna les autres. Harry baissa la tête et prononça :

**-Et je sais aussi pourquoi vous faîte cela, mais vous perdez du temps, je ne dirais pas pourquoi je suis parti et ce qui s'est passé…**

**-Toi tu n'a peut être pas envie de le dire mais nous on le fera !** Menaça son oncle.

Harry eut un rictus. Il leva la tête vers son oncle. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux.

**-Toi ! Laisse-moi rire ! Vas-y je t'écoute ! **

-**Tu serais étonné par ce qu'on pourrait dire !** Dit –il d'une voix malicieuse

Harry comprit qu'il voulait parler de son _« secret »._ Son air devient grave.

**-Je te jure que ….**

-**Pas de menace ici, Harry !** Déclara d'une voix forte mais calme Dumbledore, Mr** Dursley racontez nous ! **

Harry s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils allaient dans quelques temps découvrirent son _« secret »_.

**-Bien pour commencer, vous devez savoir que votre petit protégé, a utilisé la magie dans ma maison sur moi !**

-**Tu as fait quoi ?** Demanda Sirius à Harry

**-Tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard, Harry et en plus sur ton oncle, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?** Rajouta Remus

-**Oui, je sais tout ça ! S'il ne m'avait pas cherché rien ne serait arrivé et puis ce n'était pas grand-chose !**

**-Pas grand-chose**, s'étonna Vernon, **je te signale que tu m'as propulsé une fois sur le canapé et une fois dans les escaliers !**

Harry sourit à la remarque de son oncle. Oui, il s'en souvenait même très bien.

-**On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et le ministère, tu y as pensé, déjà la dernière fois tu avais eu un procès alors… **Répliqua Sirius

Harry se leva d'un coup.

**-Je vais être très clair ! D'un je ne vous dirais pas mais raison pourquoi j'ai propulsé mon oncle et je ne le regrette absolument pas et de deux, c'était une magie indéchiffrable.**

**-J'imagine que tu devais utiliser l'occlumencie ?** Demanda Dumbledore l'air pensif.

**-Oui, comment le savez vous ? **Interrogea Harry étonné par la perspicacité de son professeur.

**-J'ai essayé de rentrer dans ton esprit mais tu m'a éjecter ! Et je crois savoir que tu as appris tout cela dans un livre, je me trompe ?**

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

**-Je suis étonné par ton amélioration, tu en as appris plus en quelques semaines que en une année !**

Harry fut étonné par les propos de Dumbledore.

**-Néanmoins, cela ne te permet pas d'agresser un membre de ta famille ! Tu resteras ici tant que cette histoire ne sera pas résolue ! Maintenant je veux que tu ailles dans ta chambre et que tu réfléchisses à tes actes.**

Harry s'exécuta sans adresser un moindre regard à l'assemblée. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt dans un long silence. Il monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte (truc typique de l'adolescent énervée lol). Il s'allongea sur son lit tout en pensant :

_« Réfléchir à mes actes, n'importe quoi ! Comme si je l'ai regretté ! C'était bien fait pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher à vivre ! Si ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui m'avait dit de rester ici, je lui aurais sûrement dit le fond de ma pensée ! Arrête de dramatisé, c'est ce que Dumbledore veux, alors tu va réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Parce que là, je commence un peu a étouffé et puis j'en ai marre d'entendre leurs questions et leurs sarcasmes et sentirent leurs regards posaient sur moi. »_

Harry se leva, bien décidé à partir du square. Il devait attendre que Dumbledore parte pour avoir une chance de partir. Après, il ne manquerait plus que de berner Remus et Sirius.

oOoOoOo

La salle était encore silencieuse après que Harry eut quitté la pièce. Chacun se mémorisait ce qui s'était passé. Les sorciers avaient remarqué à quel point Harry avait changé en mal. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose au plus vite avant que tout ne dégénère, ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils allèrent dans le hall et quand ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la maison, Pétunia s'arrêta et dit :

**-Professeur, est ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé ? **

Le dit « professeur » la regarda fixement comme pour lire dans ses pensés.

**-Bien entendu, suivez-moi !**

Pétunia suivit Dumbledore sous l'œil interrogateur de son mari. Ils les virent disparaître derrière une porte.

-**J'ai du mal a croire qu'il ait pu faire ça, il est devenu si arrogant….**

**-Je sais, Sirius, mais je pense qu'il est en train de craquer, tout ce qu'il a subi se libère mais je crains que ça ne se passera pas aussi vite qu'on ne l'espère…**

-**Toi aussi tu penses qu'il va faire une bêtise.**

Remus regarda le droit dans les yeux. Son ami était triste que le fils de Lily et de James soit aussi malheureux et lui aussi en fût triste. Pas très loin d'eux, Vernon les avait entendu. S'il n'était pas courant à propos de l'existence des sorciers il aurait eu de la compassion.

Pétunia et Dumbledore revinrent peu de temps après. Le vieil homme arborait un air grave et triste qu'il cacha sous son visage souriant, comme à ses habitudes. Pétunia, elle, était tremblante. D'autres membres de l'Ordre apparurent afin de raccompagner les Dursley chez eux.

**-Professeur, que vous a dit la tante de Harry ?** Demanda curieux Sirius.

-**Je vous le dirais en tant voulu**, répondit Dumbledore, **Remus est****-ce que ça te dérangerait de rester ici quelques temps ?**

-**Non pas du tout.** Répondit le concerné.

**-Bien, laissez Harry là où il est pour le moment, il a besoin de se retrouver !** Fit Il regardant en direction de la chambre qui était à l'étage.

**-Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des petites affaires à régler**.

Il partit avec plein de mystères non résolus, en tout cas pour le moment…

_A suivre..

* * *

Enfin fini pfff vous en pensez quoi? Je serais pas là la semaine prochaine et si vous voulez avoir la suite avant que je parte fo me pousser! lol Sachan ke jsuis pas la 2 main ni Jeudi .. ca va être dur ! lol J'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vs dis à la prochaine.!_

Bisous!


	18. Chapter 18: Encore raté!

**Bijour!** (Ça dépend).

Alors voilà le chapitre 18 (déjà! ). On va dire que c'est grâce à vos encouragements que je l'ai écritaussi vite ! Merci!

**RAR **

**NanaChoco**: Et oui! lol Mais le pire c'est que tu ne le saura pas dans ce chapitre! Ce n'est pas le fait que ça les déranges mais plutôt que Harry a utilisé la magie et ils ont peur qu'il ai un nouveau procès! (Je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris est compréhensible! Tu n'es pas loin mais ce n'est pas encore ça! lol La fuite en balai! Bonne idée mais par pour l'instant … Merci pour ta review! Bisous.

**Zaïka**: merci! Je suis contente que tu adores: D! Et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

**Joachim-Maat**: Voilà une suite digne? Je ne sais pas à toi de voir! lol Je suis ravi (car contente ça radote) que l'idée que Harry cache des choses à Dumbledore te plaise car moi aussi j'adore et ça risque de durée un petit moment chut!

**Gryffondor:** Ton impression ne te trompes pas! Mais tu ne le sauras pas encore. Pour des bêtises Harry va en faire ça je peux te l'assurer…Oui, tu as raison ils vont devoir le surveiller très étroitement, pauvre Harry! lol C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas de reproche à lui faire mais sur le coup ils pensaient _«Il a utilisé la magie donc procès ou lettre du ministère»_, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont réagit de cette manière. Merci!

**Ipikou:** Ma chère Ipikou lol Je pense qu'avec toi, je vais devenir une vrai française! (Remarque positive) Merci!

Bon bas voilà un grand merci à vous cinq! Sans oublier les lecteurs qui se cachent dans l'ombre! (Faut pas s'inquiéter si je sors des phrases comme ça!) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Je n'en dis pas plus! A si une dernière chose même s'ils sont tous les trois, je ne fais pas de slash Sirius / Remus.

**_Bonne lecture! _**

_

* * *

_

_Ps : les pensés de Harry dans ce chapitre sont en gras et en italique_

**Chapitre 18 : Encore raté ! **

Harry, étant « puni » tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il se triturait les méninges pour trouver une solution afin de quitter cet endroit et devenir libre comme l'air. Cela faisait des heures que ce jeune garçon cherchait, sans rien trouver. Il commençait a en avoir marre. Harry s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit sur son lit et mis sa tête entre ses mains…Soudain, un éclair traversa sa tête :

_**-Ma baguette ! **_

Il fouilla dans toutes ses poches mais ne la trouva pas.

_**-Zut ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? A moins que…**_

Le survivant la chercha partout dans la chambre, chambre qui maintenant n'en était plus une. Il l'avait mise sens dessous dessus. Tout traînait sur le sol et sur son lit. Désespéré d'avoir perdu sa baguette, il s'assit en plein milieu de la pièce, dos à la porte. Il entendit celle-ci grincer donnant signe quelqu'un l'avait ouverte.

-**Harry !...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? **Demanda une voix que Harry n'eut pas de mal à identifier : la voix de son parrain.

Il se leva et fit face à Sirius. Après l'avoir regardé, Harry lui répondit tout en rangeant son bordel.

**-Rien, je cherchais juste quelque chose.**

-**Et je présume que tu ne l'as pas trouvé.** Déclara Sirius souriant de malice.

Harry se tourna vers son parrain.

**-Non ! **

Puis retourna à son rangement. Il avait l'impression que plus il en rangeait plus il y en avait. Sirius le regardait faire avec amusement. Par forcément car son filleul faisait des têtes pas possible en voyant tout le désordre qu'il avait commis mais aussi parce qu'il savait ce que Harry cherchait.

-**_N'empêche que je ne sais pas où elle est ? Je ne l'ai comme même pas perdu dans le parc ? Malefoy ! C'est lui qu'il me l'a prit ! Je te jure que si je le trouve je l'étrangle et puis lui qui fait que de sourire derrière mon dos, je vois que ça l'amuse que je range ! Ca m'énerve !_**

Enervé, il se rassit parterre, l'air boudeur. Sirius vient se mettre à côté de lui.

**-Tu cherches ta baguette, n'est ce pas ?**

-**Comment tu le sais ? **Demanda Harry, tournant son visage vers son interlocuteur.

**-Parce que c'est la seule chose que tu avais sur toi et que j'ai en ma possession.**

**-Quoi ? Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt ! **S'indigna son filleul.

**-Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé ! De plus t'en n'as pas besoin pour l'instant ! **

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry lui fulminait de l'intérieur.

_**-Bien sûr que j'en ai besoin, crétin ! À ton avis je fais comment dehors sans baguette ! C'est quand même dommage, faudra que j'invente une nouvelle excuse pour pouvoir étrangler Malefoy, de toute façon c'est lui qui m'a dénoncé. **_

**-Harry !** Appela Patmol.

-**Hein ? … Tu disais quoi ?** Fit-il regardant son parrain droit dans les yeux.

**-Je disais que le dîner est servi.**

**-Ah …Ok, j'arrive. **

Harry se leva et alla vers la cuisine avec Sirius. Ils y entrèrent et à la grande stupéfaction du jeune sorcier, c'était Remus qui cuisinait. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table. Le dîner fut plutôt silencieux pour Harry car il n'écoutait pas du tout la conversation, étant dans ses pensées.

_**-Alors comme ça c'est Sirius qui a ma baguette… et bah alors on va la reprendre. Elle doit être sûrement dans sa chambre. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il me laisse entrer, surtout qu'ils me surveillent de très près !Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, pendant la nuit, je ferais semblant d'aller me coucher et de dormir et quand ils iront dormir, j'irais dans sa chambre et je prendrais ma baguette ! Et pour finir je la dupliquerai, ça sera juste une illusion pour qu'il croie toujours l'avoir chez lui ! C'est un plan de génie (quelle modestie Potter !) ! Comme je le dis souvent, du moins en ce moment, ça va être un jeu d'enfant.**_

Il sourit intérieurement mais aussi extérieurement ce que remarquèrent Sirius et Remus.

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire autant ?** Demanda Sirius.

C'est ce qui tira Harry de sa rêverie et qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

-**Oh rien !** Fit-il souriant de plus belle juste à la pensée qu'il pourrait bientôt être libre comme l'air, **Je vais vous laisser, j'ai la chambre à ranger.**

**-D'accord !** Dit Sirius.

Le moment temps attendu par Harry arriva enfin. Il entendit Remus et Sirius monter les escaliers. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'un des deux hommes ouvrent la porte de sa chambre. D'un seul coup, il se mit dans ses draps et fit semblant de dormir.

-**C'est bon, il dort !** Fit Sirius en fermant la porte, **Bonne nuit !**

**-Bonne nuit** ! Répondit Remus.

Et ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Harry attendit qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit pour sortir de la sienne et de se diriger vers celle de son parrain. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrit la porte et vit son parrain dormir comme un bébé. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, la fouilla mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il regarda souvent son parrain pour voir si celui-ci était toujours endormi. Il fouilla toute la pièce sans rien trouver. La seule chose que Harry n'avait pas fouillée était la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir qui fit un bruit monstre. Sur le coup, il resta pétrifié de peur mais fut tout de suite rassuré car Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Content de trouver sa baguette au fond du tiroir, il la prit et la dupliqua mais n'avait pas pensé au fait que le sort lancé par la baguette pouvait illuminer la chambre par son rayon lumineux. Mais Sirius dormait toujours autant ce qui stupéfia Harry. Il ferma le tiroir et retourna dans sa chambre, toujours en silence.

_**-Pff ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de me faire repérer de toute ma vie ! Euh… Si quand j'étais au ministère ! Bon maintenant que j'ai ma baguette je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ! De toute façon je pense que le ministère à autre chose à faire que de réprimander les sorciers de premier cycle qui font de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Par contre je m'occuperais de ça demain car là j'ai une envie de faire un gros dodo ! **_

C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune Harry Potter plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en forme, content de sa réussite de la nuit dernière. Il avait décidé qu'il préparerait sa fuite après un bon petit déjeuner bien mérité. Il se leva donc et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait que Remus qui y était.

**-Bonjour !** fit Harry.

**-Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?** Répliqua Remus.

-**Moui, ça peu aller et toi ? **Demanda Harry qui s'installa en face de Remus.

-**Bien, tu veux quelque chose ? **

**-Je veux bien ! **

D'un coup de baguette Remus fit léviter les toasts qu'il avait préparés avec soin sur la table avec un grand bol de chocolat chaud.

**-Merci !** Dit Harry.

Il les mangea. Remus, lui, lisait _la Gazette du Sorcier_. Harry ne lui demanda pas des nouvelles du monde des sorciers, il n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était d'être libre. Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à partir dans sa chambre soi-disant qu'il avait oubliée un truc, Sirius arriva. Harry lui fit un bref bonjour et partit. Il vérifia que personne ne montait et prit sa baguette. Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry avait eu une idée. Il s'enfuirait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait déjà asseyait mais n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir : elle était bloquée… mais là il avait sa baguette.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et prononça :

**-Alohomora ! **

Mais rien ne se passa comme Harry avait prévu. Il fut propulsé directement sur la porte.

**-Aïe !**

Il essaya de se lever, sa tête était douloureuse puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait rien même pas une égratignure. Il comprit qu'elle était protégée par un sort, comme la maison, ce qui empêchait que personne ne sorte d'ici. Le seul moyen était par la porte mais là c'était un gros problème. Harry décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard après avoir soignée sa tête. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour demander des glaçons.

**-Désolé de vous déranger mais est ce que je pourrais avoir des glaçons ?** Demanda Harry une main sur sa tête.

-**Des glaçons pour quoi faire ? Et tu as quoi à la tête ?** Interrogea Sirius.

**-Justement je me suis cogné !**

Remus s'approcha de lui avec des glaçons dans un torchon, il le déposa à l'endroit où se trouvait la main de Harry.

-**Tiens ça et appuie bien fort,** recommanda t-il**, viens t'asseoir une minute !**

Harry s'exécuta et prit place à côté de son parrain qui l'ausculta.

-**Et ben dis donc, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais tu as une belle bosse.**

**-Chouette !** Ironisa Harry.

oOoOoOo

Dans la journée, Harry sortit de sa chambre pour recommencer une tentative de fugue .Ce n'était pas une stupide bosse qui allait l'arrêter. Il se dirigea vers la porte, plein d'espoir, il allait bientôt sortir, être libre quand une voix retentit :

**-Harry ! **

Il se retourna, regarda à l'étage et vit Remus froncer les sourcils avec un air interrogateur.

_**-Et merde ! Encore raté ! Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre ! **_

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-Euh…rien…J'allais juste chercher un jus de citrouille.**

Il alla rapidement dans la cuisine. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte il glissa derrière elle.

_**-Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle cette fois ! Un jus de citrouille n'importe quoi ! Bon maintenant je fais quoi ? Je sors avec mon jus de citrouille et je m'assois sur le canapé. Et quand ils seront occupés je partirais ! **_

Décidé, Harry se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et sortit de la cuisine, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Remus était descendu et l'observait. Harry avait le regard vide et buvait son jus. On aurait dit qu'il complotait quelque chose ce qui n'était pas faux. Remus décida de rester près de lui, son instinct de loup-garou lui disant que ce silence de la part de Harry ne présageait rien de bon. Harry qui regardait fixement la porte réfléchissait. Il n'avait que ça à faire en attendant. Il ne lui manquait plus que attendre le moment opportun où il pourra ouvrir la porte et partir de cet endroit, là où il serait enfin libre.

_«La liberté, tout le monde la désire mais peu de personnes l'obtiennent »

* * *

Bon bah voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre! Réaction?_

Comme je vous l'ai dis, je pars une semaine mais j'aurais comme même un ordi donc j'esserais d'en écrire mais des encouragements sont les biens venus: D!

Bye!


	19. Chapter 19: Aveuglement

**Salut! **

Je mets enfin le chapitre 19! j'ai pas pu le faire avant, je profitais de ma petite semaine de vacances. Pour info, je rentre demain donc je pourrais reprendre le rythme normale!

**RAR **

**Ipikou: **oki, il y a des heures de décalage entre la Belgique et la France? Oui, Harry pigeonné encore…

**NanaChoco:**lol. Harry ne se ramolli pas il récupère des forces (euh… arrête de trouver une excuse!) Dumbledore! on va pas le voir en tout cas pas maintenant. Il viendra comme tu la deviné. Bah ce chapitre n'est pas celui que tu attends, ça sera le chapitre 20 (je vais m'amuser à l'écrire:p).

**Joachim-Maat:** oui, c'est sur. Sirius ne veut pas croire que son neveu se sent «mal» contrairement à Remus.

**Gryffondor**: Trop contente que tu adores toujours cette fic et j'espère que ça durera :) La question, Harry va t-il réussir à fuguer?  
Petit indice a la fin.

Merci à vous quatre pour vos reviews. Et aux chers lecteurs et/ou lectrices! Un petit remerciement aussi à Ipikou pour avoir corriger ce chapitre et de m'avoir donner une idée Gros Bisous. Ce chapitre n'est pas celui que vous attendez vraiment. Il est du point de vu de Sirius et Remus. On peut dire que ce chapitre et le calme avant la tempête. Avoir un Harry assez méchant vaut sa dose de conséquences! lol

_**Bonne lecture! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Aveuglement**

Sirius descendait tranquillement les escaliers quand il vit que Harry et Remus n'étaient pas loin l'un et de l'autre. Harry, assis sur le canapé, un verre vide à la main avait le regard dans le vide. Remus, quant à lui, était adossé contre le mur et regardait avec des yeux soupçonneux l'adolescent. Sirius s'approcha de son ami et lui dit en murmurant :

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

Remus tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit signe d'aller à un endroit où Harry restait dans leur champ de vision mais assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre.

-**Alors ?** S'impatienta Sirius collé par Remus au mur.

**-Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je sens que Harry nous prépare un mauvais coup,** expliqua Remus, **ça fait environ 1 heure qu'il était assis là !**

Sirius étonné, regarda son filleul. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais rien qu'en le regardant, il pouvait sentir sa tristesse. Il soupira.

**-Tu as raison Remus mais nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose à part le surveiller…J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour qu'il aille mieux… Car plus les jours passent plus il s'éloigne de nous. **

Sur ce point, Sirius n'avait pas tort. Si seulement il savait ce que Harry pensait à ce moment, il sentirait sa détresse. Car tout ce que voulait son filleul était d'être libre et être soi même, un adolescent de _16 ans_.

**-Je crois avoir une idée pour le garder à l'œil sans qu'il s'en doute.** S'exclama Remus.

Sirius lui lança un regard, l'incitant à continuer.

**-On va tout simplement l'occuper, lui parler, ce genre de chose comme ça il ne sera plus seul et il ne pensera peut être plus à sa bêtise.**

**-Bonne idée ! **S'exclama Patmol.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers Harry et s'assirent à côté de lui.

**-Alors Harry, tu fais quoi d'intéressant ?** Demanda Sirius, un bras sur le canapé.

Harry se triturait encore une fois les méninges. Cette fois-ci c'était pour savoir s'il devait lui répondre ou pas. S'il lui répondait, ils voudraient parler, ce qui lui enlèverait toutes les chances de s'enfuir rapidement. Et s'il ne lui répondait pas, ils se douteraient de quelque chose et ils le surveilleraient encore plus. Finalement après un long dilemme intérieur, il décida de répondre d'un ton pas forcément plaisant, même un peu sec :

**-Comme tu le vois, rien de spécial ! **

Rien qu'au ton de Harry, Remus comprit alors les doutes de son ami : Harry était vraiment en train de s'éloigner d'eux. Celui-ci regardait toujours la porte. Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait pour pouvoir l'ouvrir mais Remus était là, pas loin de lui, le surveillant de très près. Et maintenant, il n'avait aucune chance vu que son parrain et son considéré _« oncle »_ étaient à côté de lui. Il se leva énervé sur cette pensée et commença à marcher.

**-Harry, attends! **S'écria Sirius, choqué.

Son filleul se retourna laissant un visage rempli de sentiments. Mais lesquels ?

**-Quoi ?** Dit-il d'un ton las, le même ton que quand il parlait a son oncle.

**-Tu veux bien rester un peu avec nous,** déclara Sirius, nous voulons te parler.

Harry retourna malgré lui s'asseoir.

-**Alors,** s'empressa t-il, **de quoi voulez –vous me parler ?**

Remus ne savait pas non plus. Après tout c'était Sirius qui avait dis qu'ils voulaient lui parler.

**-Depuis que tu es ici, nous te trouvons un peu distant ! **S'exclama son parrain.

**-Un peu distant ! Vous voulez rire ! **Déclara Harry en regardant tour à tour les eux sorciers.

**-Non ! Et je vais être honnête avec toi, depuis que tu es là, tu es distant, **expliqua Remus, on sait que tu ne veux pas nous parler mais nous voulons t'aider, explique-nous !

Harry eut un rictus.

**-C'est bien ça le problème avec vous, il faut tout vous expliquer, vous ne voyez donc rien ! Au lieu de dire plein de chose derrière mon dos, réfléchissez un peu aux événements !** S'emporta Harry.

Il se leva et partit monter les escaliers sous les yeux ahuris par la colère de celui-ci des deux autres personnes **présentes. Ils** le virent monter dans sa chambre.

**-Que voulait t-il dire par « réfléchissez aux événements » !** Dit Sirius, incrédule.

**-Il nous ouvre peut-être une porte pour l'aider !** Pensa Remus.

Sirius regarda son ami. Harry venait bien malgré lui de demander de l'aide.

**-Bon bah alors on s'y met !** S'exclama Sirius plus excité que jamais.

**-Mon cher Patmol, tu n'as vraiment pas changé, c'est désespérant !** Soupira Remus.

Sirius lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure. Au dessus de l'escalier, une porte était entrouverte laissant apparaître une tête hirsute. Harry les regardait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**-Si on allait dans la cuisine pour chercher**, expliqua Sirius, **on aura plus de place et on aura à boire ! **

Remus émit un faible rire et suivit Sirius dans la cuisine. Mais avant d'y pénétrer, il regarda en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Harry. Il vit la porte entrouverte se refermer tout de suite. Ils avaient cherché pendant des heures et avaient essayé de mettre les événements en relation. Sirius, surpris par ce qu'il avait trouvé , en regardant un calendrier sorcier ° faillit tomber de sa chaise.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Remus inquiet.

**-Je crois savoir pourquoi Harry nous en veux** , répondit Sirius, **nous avons oublier son …**

Mais il fût interrompit par un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Ils se levèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent dehors.

_Ce qu'ils virent dépassa leur imagination, ils ne croyaient pas ça possible._

° calendrier sorcier © Ipikou 2006…

* * *

fini... chapitre court je sais mais important pour la suite! une petite review! Ca me ferait très plaisir :D Si vous avez des questions je serai ravi de vous répondre! 

Je vous dis ... A bientôt!


	20. Chapter 20: Réussite magistrale!

_Bijour!_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard mais je suis un peu occupé c'est temps si mais j'ai fais une pose pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre et les autres en même temps, si j'y arrive! _

**R.A.R**

**Meri-Chan91 :** _merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Euh.. là je dis rien tu le découvrira plus tard. _

**Joachim-Maat :** _tu sais quoi? Je suposse que non Ton idée m'interresse beaucoup même si je ne vais pas l'interprêter de la même façon._

**Gryffondor **_: tu as un peu raison mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Tu le décou_vrira plus tard.

_Merci à vous trois pour vos review ça ma donné assez de force pour écrire ce chapitre où j'ai mis tout mon temps là dedans. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Bref, je vous laisse le lire! Bonne lecture!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Ps : les pensées de Harry sont encore une fois dans ce chapitre en gras et en italique_

**Chapitre 20 : Réussite magistrale ! **

Harry commençait un peu à perdre espoir. Il avait entrouvert la porte de sa chambre pour pouvoir guetter Remus et Sirius mais à son grand regret, ils étaient toujours assis sur le canapé. Quelques temps après, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Entre temps, Harry avait vu Remus le regarder d'un air soupçonneux, il avait immédiatement fermé la porte. Il attendit que la porte de la cuisine se referme pour rouvrir la sienne. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

**_-C'est maintenant où jamais Harry, ta liberté n'est qu'à quelques mètres de là, vas-y !..._ _Bon, alors j'ai ma baguette … Il ne reste plus que…_**

**-Accio Eclair de Feu !** Fit-il en pointant sa baguette vers le haut de la porte d'entrée.

Il rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cette fois ci personne ne l'arrêtera. Le jeune garçon descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Après plusieurs arrêts, Harry arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée. Il entrouvrit celle- ci et regarda si son éclair de feu était arrivé mais celui-ci n'était pas encore là. L'anxiété l'envahissait. Il jeta des coups d'œil rapides à la cuisine avant de se calmer un peu car sinon il n'y arriverait pas. Des coups retentirent sur la porte : son balai était enfin arrivé. Harry entendit des bruits de chaises, cela lui provoqua une poussée d'adrénaline et d'un seul coup il ouvrit la porte et monta sur son balai. Il s'éleva très haut dans le ciel avec un sentiment de liberté. Mais un bruit le ramena sur terre, la voix de son parrain criant son nom. Malgré la peine qu'il avait, le jeune garçon continua son chemin et disparut parmi les nuages…

oOoOoOo

**-Harry !** Cria Sirius sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

**-Laisse Sirius, il ne reviendra pas ! **Déclara sombrement Remus regardant Harry disparaître.

Sirius regarda son ami et ferma la porte.

-**Vas prévenir Dumbledore et les autres,** dit Patmol, **moi je vais vérifier quelque chose. **

Remus acquiesça et sortit de la maison pour pouvoir transplaner. Sirius lui espérait qu'il se trompait, ce qui était impossible vu qu'il avait été en balai, mais comment avait-il pu arriver là ? Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : sa baguette magique. C'est pour cela que Sirius était monté dans sa chambre, pour vérifier s'il avait toujours en sa possession la baguette de son filleul. Il prit son temps avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il ne voulait pas croire que Harry, le fils de James et de Lily était capable de faire ça. Mais en y réfléchissant bien si, il en était capable tout comme son père. C'est la main hésitante qu'il ouvrit le tiroir. Il fut soulagé de la voir, en tout cas pendant un instant. Le sorcier voulu la prendre mais sa main passa à travers….

oOoOoOo

Remus arriva devant Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore logeait dans ce lieu toute l'année. Un homme grand arriva devant lui.

-**Bonjour Hagrid** ! Dit aimablement Remus

**-Bonjour,** répondit celui-ci a peu près dans le même ton, **que me vaut votre venu ici ?**

-**Je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore !**

**-Ah**, répliqua t-il, **le professeur n'est pas là, il est parti au ministère !**

**-Le ministère ! Merci du renseignement ! **

Puis il transplana. Il arriva devant la cabine téléphonique et y entra. Il composa le numéro permettant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du ministère. Une voix féminine froide et distante se fit entendre :

**-Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.**

_« Ils devraient changer de discours, ça commence à être pénible d'entendre cette voix qui dit la même chose à longueur de temps. »_ pensa Remus.

-**Remus Lupin, je suis venu voir le professeur Dumbledore.**

La cabine lui donna un badge qu'il ne mit pas, croyant que c'était inutile. Après quelques instants d'attente, il se trouva dans le hall du ministère. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de demander où se trouver Dumbledore car celui-ci arriva devant lui avec plein de papier dans les mains qui fit disparaître tout de suite mais Remus avait vu que sur l'un des parchemins il y avait marqué _« Département de la justice magique, affaire S… » _Mais il ne pût lire la suite.

**-Remus ?** Dit –il l'air surpris, **que me vaut t'as venu ici ?**

-**Je suis venu vous cherchez professeur, Harry est parti**. Répondit-il d'une voix basse pour que personne à part Dumbledore ne puisse entendre.

-**Je vois,** répliqua t-il sombrement, **allons-y** !

Et tous les deux transplanèrent pour aller dans le 12 square Grimmaurd. Une voix éclata quand ils y entrèrent.

**-C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! **

Puis un soupir.

**-Sirius**. Murmura Remus.

Et les deux nouveaux arrivants allèrent là où la voix avait retenti.

**-Sirius ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Remus inquiet voyant son ami à bout de nerf.

-**Ce qui se passe mon cher c'est que je n'ai plus la baguette de Harry,** expliqua Patmol**, il me l'a gentiment prise en me laissant un stupide hologramme ! **

Remus se dirigea vers le tiroir et essaya comme Sirius l'avait fait auparavant mais il obtint le même résultat : sa main passa à travers la baguette.

Dumbledore avait l'air songeur.

-**Bien, nous allons commencer par surveiller quelques endroits ? **Déclara t-il

-**Comment ça !** Demanda Sirius, hébété.

-**Mais oui, on ne sait pas où se trouve Harry en ce moment mais il ira sans doute aux lieux qu'il connaît ! **

**-Très perspicace Remus, allons prévenir les autres. **

Et d'un seul coup, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et une pièce de sa poche. Il prononça une formule et des inscriptions apparurent sur celle-ci.

**-Bien, maintenant descendons, ils ne devraient pas tarder. **

oOoOoOo

Harry volait tranquillement dans les nuages pour que personne ne le voie. Car en à peine quelques minutes, il avait enfreint plus d'une dizaine de lois. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce que Harry voulait : c'était d'être libre, ce qu'il était en ce moment. Il volait tout en réfléchissant :

**_-Si je veux que personne ne me voie où me trouve il faut que j'aie ma cape d'invisibilité mais elle est chez les Dursley donc il faut que j'y aille, malheur ! Et en même temps je prendrais mes affaires. Si, c'est une bonne idée ! Alors Privet Drive, c'est par où ? Je crois_** **_que je vais descendre demander mon chemin car je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis ! _**

C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune Harry Potter descendit sur la terre ferme pour trouver son chemin. Heureusement pour lui, il ne questionna personne mais regarda sur un plan. Il vit qu'il n'était pas loin de Privet Drive, il devait juste continuer tout droit. Il remonta sur son balai. Cela lui faisait du bien de voler. Tous ces soucis s'envolaient. Il arriva enfin a destination. Harry regardait si la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte mais malheureusement, elle était fermée comme toutes celles de la maison. Il devait passer par la porte d'entrée. Réticent à cette idée, le jeune Potter cacha son balai dans les buissons avant de sonner à la porte. Sans se rendre compte, son doigt était resté sur la sonnette.

**-C'est bon j'arrive !** Cria une voix derrière la porte qui était celle de l'Oncle Vernon.

Quand celui-ci ouvrit, il fût tout d'abord étonné.

**-Toi !** Dit-il d'un air méprisant.

-**Oui, moi,** répliqua Harry en entrant dans la maison avec force, **je ne vais pas vous dérangez longtemps, je vais juste chercher des affaires et je repars illico presto !**

-**Bien, tes « amis » ne sont pas avec toi ? **Demanda Vernon.

-**Non. **Répondit Harry d'une voix étrange, comme s'il était soucieux.

Puis il monta les escaliers.

**-Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher !** Cria son oncle.

Harry fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. De toute façon qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ? Il entra dans sa chambre. Il prit un sac pour mettre ce qu'il voulait emmener.

-**_Attends une minute, j'ai une baguette je peux m'en servir ! Encore une fois tant pis pour le ministère! _**

**-Reducto ! **Fit-il

Il réduisit ses livres important à ses yeux . Il s'arrêta sur un et un objet ovale en ce remémorant le moment où il les avaient reçu.

_**Flash Back**_

Il été minuit quand des hiboux frappèrent à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Harry s'était levé pour leur ouvrir. Il y avait une chouette et un hibou, Harry n'eu pas de mal à les identifier comme étant Nunca, la chouette de Hermione et Erol le hibou de la famille Weasley. Ils étaient tous les deux chargés. Harry commença d'abord par lire la lettre de Hermione car Nunca était impatiente de lui donner son colis :

_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! Moi, je suis revenu de France ! J'avais déjà été mais c'était super ! Ton cadeau te plait ? J'ai cru que vu les circonstances, ça pourrait t'aider ! J'ai hâte de te revoir toi et Ron !_

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione_

Puis Harry ouvrit le cadeau que Hermione lui avait offert. Sans grand étonnement c'était un livre mais pas n'importe quelle livre. Il s'intitulait _« Au fil des âges ». _Ce livre parlait de la plus ancienne magie qui excite à la plus récente.

_**-Oui, tu as raison, Hermione, ça me sera très utile, merci ! **_

Il prit ensuite la lettre de Ron et l'a lut :

_Harry,_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir 16 ans ? Et ben dis donc, tu vieillis mon vieux ! Mouais, je ne devrais pas me moquer de toi vu que je les ai déjà. Bon, bref, j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Vas-y ouvre le, je t'explique tout là dedans. Et ne t'inquiète pas cette fois-ci je sais comment ça marche et à quoi ça sert !_

_A bientôt_

_Ron_

Harry perplexe ouvrit le petit paquet qu'avait apporté Erol. Ce qu'il découvrit était une boule transparente. Intrigué Harry lu le petit mot qui y était avec :

_Ceci est un indicateur de danger_. _Une fumée blanche apparaît quand tu es en danger ou que des personnes indésirables viennent vers toi. _

_**Fin du flash back**_

Harry tenait la boule dans les mains, l'air pensif. Soudain une fumée blanche apparût et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil des minutes. Il entendit un bruit venant d'en bas. Il sortit de sa chambre pour voir.

_**-Oh non ! **_

oOoOoOo

Le salon de la maison des Black était plein de sorciers qui discutaient entre eux pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Ils virent Dumbledore descendre les escaliers pour se joindre à eux, suivit de Sirius et de Remus.

-**Bien, je vous ai fais venir ici car l'heure est grave. Harry Potter a disparu.**

Des chuchotements s'exclamèrent.

**-Encore !** Grogna Maugrey.

-**Commença encore ?** Demanda un membre de l'Ordre.

**-Silence ! Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, le jeune Harry a fugué de sa famille, il a séjourné ici afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'y a encore que quelques heures il s'est a nouveau enfui.** Soupira Dumbledore.

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?** Interrogea un autre membre de l'Ordre.

-**Pas grand-chose, **expliqua le professeur**, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de surveiller les endroits où il pourrait aller. Il me faut donc une équipe par site.**

**-Comme Godric's Hollow, **Dit une voix qui ressemblait plus a un rictus, **Potter reviendrait là où ses parents sont morts, c'est touchant. **

-**Rogue.** Siffla Sirius qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

**-Tiens, tiens, un revenant,** déclara t-il, **le pays des morts n'était pas à ton goût ?**

**-Severus ! **Intervient Dumbledore.

Si le professeur n'était pas intervenu, Sirius lui aurait sauter dessus, juste pour le plaisir de l'étrangler.

**-Reprenons là où on était si vous voulez bien ! **Dit-il en regardant Severus et Sirius qui s'effacèrent**, je disais donc j'aimerais avoir une équipe qui aille au parc à Londres, là où il était la dernière fois, à Godric's Hollow et renseignez vous sur les endroits où il pourrait aller ! Quand a moi je vais faire une visite chez les Dursley, Remus ? **

**-Oui.**

**-J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Sirius, ça serait dangereux que tu viennes avec nous et puis si Harry revient, il faut bien quelqu'un ici ! Ecoutez tous, je veux un topo tous les demie heure ! **Expliqua Dumbledore.

Sirius grogna. Rogue s'approcha de lui :

**-Tu aurais dû rester là bas, au moins tu étais utile ! **

Sirius lui lança un regard assassin :

**-Ferme là ! **

Severus sourit est sortit de la maison. Les autres l'imitèrent. Remus et Dumbledore transplanèrent dans le parc de Privet Drive et marcha jusqu 'au numéro quatre. Arrivés, ils sonnèrent à la porte. Remus sentit une présence, une présence bien familière. Ce fut Vernon qui leur ouvrit.

**-Quoi ! Encore vous ? Mais qu'est ce vous nous voulez à la fin ! **

Pour une fois, Vernon les laissa entrer, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de se battre contre des sorciers, surtout le professeur Dumbledore.

**-Avez-vous vu Harry ?** Demanda Dumbledore.

Mais Vernon ne pu répondre car Remus lui coupa la parole.

**-Il est là, professeur**. Déclara t-il en montrant la tête hirsute qui regardait la scène.

D'un seul coup, Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Pris son sac et chercha un passage pour sortir. Dans la panique,il avait mis en désordre sa chambre.

_**-La fenêtre ! **_

Il entendit les bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir est sauta par-dessus la fenêtre. L'atterrissage fut dur mais il se releva et se dirigea vers son balai qu'il enfourcha aussitôt en se couvrant de la cape. Il s'envola dans les airs. Il aperçut Remus et Dumbledore au bord de la fenêtre. Harry lui continua son élancer sans se soucier de rien, là, il était vraiment inconscient.

Ne le voyant plus de vu, ils revinrent dans sa chambre. Ils remarquèrent que plusieurs choses avaient été prises vu que les tiroirs étaient encore ouverts. Dumbledore descendit, parler aux Dursley. Remus allait le suivre mais il vit un petit carnet marron parterre à côté du lit. Intrigué, il le prit et lut la première page :

«_Le journal de Harry Potter »_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_FIni pour ce chapitre. Alors j'ai plusieurs chose à vous dire, il y aura des événements qui apparaîtrerons et que je n'en ai pas parlé, c'est normal car je n'ai pas tout raconté les journées de Harry! _

_L'idée de la fuite en balais ne vient pas de moi mais de NanaChoco donc c'est elle qui faut félicité! lol Sinon pour le reste c'est moi!_

_Je suis ouverte a vos idées même si je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir toutes les mettes mais pour l'instant c'est ce que j'ai fais ou ce que je vais faire. mdrrr!_

_Bon, je vous laisse, une petite review pour m'encourager?"regard suppliant"_

_Bye_


	21. Chapter 21:Confidences

_Coucou !_

_Vili enfin le chapitre 21 ! Pas grand-chose à dire là, sauf à la fin !_

**R.A.R**

**Ipikou: **_ah oui, il restera à faire ça! pour l'instant non, tu le découvrira plus tard. ;)_

**Joachim-Maat : **_oui, tu as raison. Ils le découvriront au fil du journal._

**Gryffondor: **_merci :)! Ouais, tu sais en ce moment SIrius n'a pas toute sa tête lol. Oui, peut être même surment!_

_Merci à vous trois pour vos review ça me fait supper plaisir:D ! Mais aussi de savoir qu'il y a toujours autant de personnes qui lisent cette fic! Merci! Un dernier merci à Ipikou ma beta (de cette fic) à qui je cause bien des soucis!lol_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 21 : Confidences**

Le lycan glissa le petit carnet dans une des poches de son manteau. Ce petit journal pourrait être très utile. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre et ferma la porte. Remus descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Dumbledore qui était dans le salon en train de parler aux Dursley.

**-Il ne vous a rien dit à part ça ? **Interrogea Dumbledore.

**-Non**. Répondit Vernon.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Pétunia, inquiète.

**-Harry a encore fugué.** Répondit Remus qui venait juste d'arriver.

**- Il semblerait qu'il n'en veuille pas qu'à nous**. Déclara Vernon.

Un long silence se fit après cette déclaration. Personne ne trouvait de mot, tous étant perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce que Vernon avait dit était vraisemblablement vrai.

**-Je crois que nous allons vous laisser maintenant, merci de votre coopération**. Fit Dumbledore en allant vers la porte d'entrée.

Pétunia voulut répliquer mais son mari lui en empêcha ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus. Ils transplanèrent devant le 12 du square Grimmaurd et entrèrent dans la maison. A peine arrivés, Sirius les pressa de questions :

**-Alors ?**

**-Il nous a échappé, encore une fois.** Répondit Remus.

Sirius soupira et s'étala dans le canapé.

**-Mais j'ai trouvé ça dans sa chambre**. Déclara Lunard en sortant de sa poche le carnet.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est ? **Interrogea Patmol.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux, intrigué par le petit carnet marron.

**-C'est son journal intime. **

**-Son journal intime ! Mais…**Balbutia Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

**-Je pensais que ça nous sera utile vu que Harry ne veut rien nous dire. **Expliqua Remus.

-**Tu as raison cela nous permettra de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais il ne doit pas savoir que nous l'avons en notre possession sinon nous le perdrons définitivement.** Dit Dumbledore, le visage soucieux.

**-Je peux le lire ? **Demanda Sirius qui dévorait des yeux le journal de son filleul.

Il avait une envie folle de le lire, savoir ce que le fils de son frère de coeur pouvait bien y raconter. De plus, son caractère curieux le poussait encore plus à la lecture du calepin.

**-Très bien, mais tiens nous au courant de ce que tu auras appris d'intéressant**. Déclara Dumbledore.

Remus donna alors le journal à Sirius. Il savait que Dumbledore avait accepté afin que Sirius se sente plus utile. Les membres de l'Ordre envoyés en escorte par Dumbledore revinrent après être partis pendant une demie heure.

-**Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?** Demanda Dumbledore.

**-On ne l'a vu nulle part et de votre côté ?** Interrogea un membre du Phoenix.

**-Il nous a échappé.** Répondit Remus.

Les sorciers et sorcières présentes étaient surpris. Comment Potter avait pu échapper à Dumbledore ? Rogue, qui était présent parmi les sorciers fut étonné de voir Sirius assis sur le canapé avec un carnet en mains. Pris par une pulsion, il se dirigea à l'encontre du fugitif.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire, Black ! **

Le dénommé Black leva sa tête vers Rogue.

**-Bah si, comme tu le vois !** Répliqua Sirius froidement.

**-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?** Demanda t-il intrigué par le journal.

**-Rien d'intéressant et puis ça ne te regarde pas !** Rétorqua encore plus froidement Sirius en fermant d'un coup sec le carnet.

Rogue le regarda d'un air assassin avant de sortir du QG de l'Ordre. Sirius quant à lui, monta dans sa chambre pour pouvoir lire tranquillement sous les yeux de son ami. Il s'installa tranquillement sur son lit et recommença sa lecture :

_Le 07 juillet 1995_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer vu que c'est la première fois que j'en écris un. Peut être par me présenter ? Alors, je m'appelle Harry James Potter, le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Je ne les jamais connu vu qu'ils ont été assassinés par Voldemort. Voldemort, on pourrait en dire des choses sur lui…_

_Il s'est crée un ennemi c'est-à-dire moi. Et oui, je n'avais qu'un an quand il a tué mes parents. Mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était m'éliminer, croyant que j'étais une menace. Mais il ne réussit pas car ma mère se sacrifia pour me sauver, avec son amour. Je suis même célèbre pour ça : Harry Potter, le survivant. Et depuis ce jour, il essaie de me traquer et de me faire souffrir en tuant les gens que j'aime. _

_Tout a commencé le jour de ma première année à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Je venais juste de savoir que j'étais un sorcier que je devais déjà empêcher Voldemort de prendre la pierre philosophale. Je réussis avec l'aide de Ron et de Hermione, mes meilleurs amis. Ron est roux et vient d'une famille géniale. Il est le dernier garçon et l'avant-dernier enfant dans une famille de sept enfants. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans le train menant à Poudlard. C'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de places qu'il était venu dans mon compartiment. On s'est présenté… Il m'a expliqué le monde sorcier… J'ai trouvé cela, très fascinant… Hermione, elle, a plutôt des cheveux bruns en broussaille… Elle se préoccupe plus de sa scolarité que de son apparence. J'ai rencontré Hermione plus tard, toujours dans le train… elle cherchait le crapaud de Neville… Comment elle nous avait snobé Ron et moi… C'est aussi pour ça que nous ne sommes pas devenus amis tout de suite mais seulement après la nuit d'Halloween. Quirrell avait lâché un troll et celui-ci était rentré dans les toilettes des filles où s'y cachait Hermione depuis l'après-midi suite à une remarque désobligeante de la part de Ron. On a assommé le troll en voulant aller la chercher… Ca lui a valu 5 points en moins… Je me demande comment elle s'est sentie cette fois là. Et puis, on a commencé à rester tous les trois, pour se défendre de Malfoy-le-sang-pur. Ce type passe son temps à critiquer les sorciers qui n'ont pas le sang pur. On voit ce qu'a donné la consanguinité due à la reproduction entre Sang Purs. Malfoy en est le parfait exemple : c'est un crétin fini. Il ne mérite pas d'être dans le journal. C'est pour cela que je ne parlerai que de Ron et Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux._

_Ensuite, lors de notre deuxième année, la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte et cette année-là j'avais découvert ma capacité de pouvoir communiquer avec les serpents en Fourchelangue, la langue des serpents. Tout le monde croyait que c'était moi l'héritier de Serpentard, celui qui avait ouvert une nouvelle fois la chambre. Mais ce n'était pas moi mais Tom Elvis Jedusor, connu sous le nom de Voldemort._

Sirius fit les gros yeux. _« Alors comme ça Voldemort s'appelle en réalité Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Et ben dis donc, je sens que je vais en apprendre des choses ! »_Pensa t-il. Puis il reprit sa lecture.

_Je crois que ma meilleure année était la troisième car j'ai découvert, Sirius Black (mon parrain) et Remus Lupin, les amis de mes parents. Sirius, mon parrain, après la mort de mes parents, a été injustement accusé de trahison et envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers… En réalité, le traître s'appelle Peter Pettigrow. Ce n'est qu'un rat ! Un jour, je lui ferai la peau. Remus, lui, je ne connais pas vraiment son passé après la mort de papa et maman… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qui faisait partie des Maraudeurs et que c'est un loup garou Des fois ils me racontaient des histoires de leur époque et j'apprenais à connaître mes parents par leurs récits. Tout ça me manque…_

_Après ma troisième, tout a empiré, surtout à la fin de ma quatrième année car Voldemort renaquit de ses cendres. Il m'avait tendu un piège, l'un de ses serviteurs m'avait inscrit au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulait cette année-là. J'étais le plus jeune. Et encore une fois, tout le monde chuchotait derrière mon dos. Je te passe les détails. Un élève est mort. Cédric Diggory a été tué par Voldemort. On me disait que ce n'était pas ma faute mais pour moi ça l'était. S'il n'avait pas pris la coupe parce que je l'y avais presque obligé, il ne serait pas mort. Mais ma cinquième année fut la plus difficile par la mort de mon parrain mais cette fois-ci c'était bien ma faute, si j'avais pratiqué l'occlumencie rien ne serait arrivé mais j'étais trop curieux pour ça…Je m'en veux tellement…_

_Pourquoi je t'écris tout ça ? Je te mentirais en disant que ce n'est que pour m'occuper même si c'est un peu vrai. Je ne fais pas grand-chose pendant les vacances et vivre dans cette famille c'est vraiment l'enfer mais c'est surtout car j'ai besoin de le dire. J'aurais pu le dire à mes amis ? Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, là au moins je ne vois pas leur pitié et leur tristesse. C'est pathétique, n'est ce pas ? Désolé, je dois te laisser, il y a mon oncle qui crie mon nom, peut être à tout à l'heure…_

Sirius tourna la page, il était triste par ce que Harry avait écrit.

_C'est bon, c'était juste Remus Lupin qui été là pour me dire que je n'avais pas envoyé de lettre à l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai eu droit un sermon de la part de Vernon, mais je m'en fous ! J'avais complètement oublié. En ce moment ça ne va pas très fort depuis…J'arrive même pas à le dire. Je fais souvent des cauchemars et toujours le même. Je vois Sirius traverser le voile et… Désolé je ne peux pas le dire, c'est trop dur. Je crois que je vais te laisser, je dois me préparer pour ce soir ! Bye !_

Sur la page, on voyait des petites taches d'encre comme si Harry avait enfoncé sa plume sur la feuille. Sirius ferma le journal, pensif.

_« Où es- tu Harry ? »_

oOoOoOo

Harry volait toujours parmi les nuages, ne sachant pas trop où aller.

**_-Pourquoi pas le Chaudron baveur ? Je pourrais louer une chambre et puis ça me permettra d'aller au Chemin de traverse pour retirer de l'argent. Espérons qu'ils ne seront pas là ! _**

Il partit en direction de Londres, cette fois ci, il savait où c'était. Il vola pendant environ une demi-heure. Harry atterrit dans un buisson. Il réduisit son balai et le rangea dans son sac. Puis le jeune sorcier partit vers le Chaudron baveur. A sa surprise, il y avait un peu plus de monde par rapport à la dernière fois. Des sorciers et sorcières étaient assis tranquillement en train de boire. Il y en avait un qui zieutait Harry. Celui-ci, gêné, sortit du pub pour aller au Chemin de traverse, précisément la banque Gringotts. Une fois arrivé, il s'approcha à un guichet.

-**Que puis-je faire pour vous ? **Interrogea le gobelin responsable par-dessus son comptoir.

**-J'aimerais retirer de l'argent.** Répondit Harry en sortant de son sac la clé de son coffre.

Le gobelin l'examina de près.

**-Bien, Mr Potter, Alaçon va vous conduire à votre coffre**.

**-Merci !** Dit Harry en reprenant la clé et suivit le dénommée Alaçon.

Il était surpris que le gobelin l'ait reconnu grâce à sa clé. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant son coffre. Il prit quelques pièces et repartit. En sortant de la banque, Harry ferma les yeux et respira une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Il se sentait si bien. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le Chemin de traverse était moins vivant qu'avant mais un peu plus que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Juste devant lui se tenait quatre hommes qui marchaient vers lui. Harry en reconnut un, c'était le même qui l'espionnait au Chaudron baveur. Il commença à marcher.

**-Potter !** S'écria une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et là il les reconnut aussitôt.

**-Oh non ! **

_A suivre..._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ce que je n'ai pas écris en haut, je l'écris maintenant. Pour le journal de Harry, il y a des idées qui ne sont pas à moi mais à Ipikou. Elle a approfondit ce que j'avais écris et je la remercie beaucoup. En fait on peut dire que le journal est de nous deux non ? Je dois vous dire aussi que les deux prochains chapitres il y aura plus d'action, et de rencontre pas très joviale ! hi hi hi. _

_A très bientôt!_


	22. Chapter 22: A til changé ou?

_Coucou!_

_Voici le chapitre 22 ! J'aime bien celui-là car on voit plus de personnes, vous verrez bien! Plus qu'un chapitre avant... pas la fin, je vous rassure!mdr!_

**R.A.R**

**Ipikou:** _Vi! De rien, c'était tout à fait normal!_

**Joachim-Maat: **_Merci! Réponse dans ce chapitre! _

**Gryffondor : **_Merci:D Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Reste plus à savoir quoi? Réponse dans ce chapitre!_

_Merci Beaucoup pour vos review, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir! Je remerci aussi, ma gentille beta, merci Ipikou!._

_**Bonne lecture! **_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Chapitre 22 : A-t-il changé ou… ?**

Harry se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Il savait bien que ses poursuiveurs ne pouvaient pas lui lancer des sorts vu qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, du moins il l'espérait. Harry ne regardait pas où il allait, bousculant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

**-Oh ! Mais faites un peu attention !** Cria une vieille femme.

**-Excusez-moi**. Répliqua Harry qui se demandait si cette fois il allait s'en sortir.

Il se trouva à une intersection. Un chemin à droite le sortait du Chemin de traverse tandis que le chemin à gauche l'emmenait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Sans réfléchir davantage, Harry se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivaient à grand pas. Car c'était bien eux. Une équipe avait surveillé le Chaudron baveur mais l'un d'entre eux était resté pendant que les autres étaient partis au QG.

Dès que celui qui était resté dans le pub avait vu apparaître Harry, il avait appelé le reste de son équipe. Ils partirent ensemble à la poursuite du jeune fugueur. Celui-ci entra dans un magasin pour se cacher, il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Cette boutique n'était pas grande et était mal éclairée. Personne n'était arrivé au comptoir bien que la sonnette avait retenti lorsque Harry avait pénétré dans l'échoppe. Il visita rapidement les lieux.

Dans une vitrine proche de la cheminée trônaient une main desséchée posée sur un coussin, un jeu de cartes tachées de sang et un gros œil de verre. Sur les murs, des masques y étaient accrochés, un assortiment d'ossements humains était disposé sur le comptoir et toutes sortes d'instruments pointus et rouillés pendaient au plafond°. Par ces coups d'oeil, Harry put reconnaître cet endroit où il avait déjà été sans le vouloir pendant ses vacances au Terrier lors de la rentrée en deuxième année.

Il devait aller au Chemin de traverse par la cheminée mais au lieu de prononcer C_hemin de traverse_, il avait bredouillé _chemin de travers_ et avait atterri ici.

Harry entendit des haussements de voix provenant de l'extérieur. D'un geste rapide il regarda dehors et vit les personnes qui le poursuivaient. Paniqué, il se cacha dans une armoire, la même que la dernière fois. Harry ne la ferma pas entièrement. Il put voir ses poursuiveurs regarder autour d'eux et après quelques minutes continuer tout droit. Harry attendit un petit moment avant de sortir de sa cachette ainsi du magasin qui n'était pas vraiment à son goût. En sortant, il percuta quelqu'un. Tous les deux tombèrent sous le choc. Harry se massa la tête tandis que l'autre personne grogna :

**-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez, abruti ! **

Cette voix, Harry la reconnaissait mais pour en être sûr, il se leva pour observer son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se leva aussi.

**-Malefoy ! **Fit Harry surpris.

Le dit Malefoy leva son visage vers Harry.

-**Potter…**Dit-il songeur, **que le monde est petit ! A ce que je vois tu es toujours en fuite ! Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient récupéré.**

**-Oui, mais j'ai plus qu'un tour dans mes poches et puis je ne me plaisais pas là -bas.** Répliqua Potter, narquois.

Juste derrière Malefoy, les membres de l'Ordre apparurent. Un des quatre vit Harry :

**-Il est là-bas !**

Harry qui avait entendu une voix familière regarda derrière Malefoy qui remarqua que le visage de Harry devenait livide. Inquiet, Drago se retourna lui aussi et comprit pourquoi son ennemi était devenu blanc.

**-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ne peuvent pas me lâcher !** Dit Harry qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

**-Bah non, qu'est ce que tu crois, ils t'aiment tellement ! **Rigola Drago.

**-Ah, Ah très drôle ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie de toi mais je pense que je vais déguerpir. **Répliqua Harry diplomate malgré son inquiétude.

Il emboîta le pas. Drago le retint.

-**Attends ! **

**-Tu crois que j'ai le temps d'attendre**. S'énerva Harry voyant ses poursuiveurs s'approcher de lui.

**-Non mais je peux t'aider à te sortir de là, au moins d'ici.**

**-Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?** Demanda Harry en regardant Drago intensément.

**-Parce que toi et moi nous nous ressemblons malgré tout, nous voulons tous les deux échapper à notre destin. Tiens, prends ça.** Déclara Drago en sortant un bâton de sa poche.

C'était un bâton de taille moyenne, blanc avec des dessins qui devaient être des inscriptions en doré en haut et en bas de celui-ci.

**-C'est un portoloin, je te rejoindrais juste après**. Dit-il d'un air pressé.

Harry hésitait. Et si c'était un piège ? Voyant ceux qui le poursuit n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui, il prit le bâton. Il disparût aussitôt. Drago disparût juste après Harry avec un autre portoloin. Les sorciers s'arrêtèrent, ahuris. Ils n'étaient qu'à trois mètre de Harry mais il avait quand même réussi à s'échapper.

_Une femme était adossée contre un mur et avait observé la scène depuis le début. Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur son visage. Puis elle transplana tout en discrétion. _

Harry se retrouva dans un endroit sombre avec plusieurs portes dont une qui était entrouverte et qui laissait échapper une forte lumière. Attiré par cette luminosité, le jeune fugueur se dirigea vers celle-ci mais une main le lui en empêcha.

**-Il ne faut pas qu'on te voie ici ! Viens !** Dit Drago en entraînant Harry vers le fond.

Ils descendirent un escalier qui donna sur une petite pièce remplie de toutes sortes d'ustensiles étranges. Harry préféra ne pas regarder autour de lui pour la simple raison qu'il appréhendait ce qu'il y trouverait.

**-Bon alors, le bâton que tu as est un portoloin, je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est pas grave, c'est un portoloin particulier, il peut enregistrer plusieurs endroits, au moins trois. Je vais enlever mes endroits et après tu mettras les tiens, d'accord ? **Expliqua Drago.

**-D'accord.** Répondit Harry, hébété. Son ennemi l'aidait, c'était inimaginable.

Harry lui donna le bâton. Drago sortit sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Il jeta une formule sur le portoloin. Harry ne comprit pas ce que disait son interlocuteur qui ouvrit les yeux.

**-Voilà maintenant prends- le,** déclara Malefoy, **ferme les yeux pour te concentrer et dis le nom des trois endroits.**

Harry hésita mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire ? Il prit le bâton, réfléchit aux endroits puis ferma les yeux et murmura : _le Chaudron Baveur, Garden Park et Godric's Hollow. _Une lumière blanche éclaira toute la pièce pendant un instant puis s'éteignit. Des bruits de pas venaient vers eux. Drago tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce :

**-Vas t-en, vite ! Tu as juste à penser très fort à un des trois endroits, vas-y !**

Harry ne se fit pas prier, sentant l'inquiétude de Drago. Il pensa très fort et disparût tout en silence. Les bruits de pas n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre de Drago.

**-Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et où étais-tu passé ? **Interrogea une voix froide.

**-Rien, père.** Répondit Drago calmement.

Le dit père le regarda intensément avant de déclarer de sa voix toujours aussi froide :

**-Suis-moi, quelqu'un voudrait te voir.**

Lucius conduisit son fils jusqu'au salon principal. Cette pièce était grande et de nombreux lustres illuminaient la pièce. La tapisserie était de couleur froide tout comme l'ambiance. Une femme était assise sur le canapé. Elle était grande et avait de longs cheveux de couleur brune. Elle avait des paupières lourdes qui accentuaient son air arrogant. Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de Drago le regardait.

**-Et bien Drago, je ne savais pas que tu côtoyais Potter**. Dit-elle avec son sourire diabolique.

Drago fut surpris. _« Comment le sait-elle ?_ » pensa t-il.

**-Je t'ai vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes**, expliqua Bellatrix, **et tu lui as même donné un de tes portoloins.**

_« Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas »_. Son père lui lança un regard l'incitant à affirmer ce qu'elle disait ou bien le nier. Il reprit son masque d'impassibilité. Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. De plus, il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy étaient maîtres de leurs émotions.

**-Oui, c'est vrai.** Répondit il.

Bellatrix était aux anges. Quant à Lucius, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser. Drago, voyant la situation s'envenimer déclara d'une voix malicieuse :

**-Mais je sais où il est.**

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'effaça tandis que Lucius retrouvait le sien.

**-Ah et où se trouve t-il ?** Demanda t-il.

-**A Garden Park, c'est un parc moldu à Londres**.

**-Pourquoi serait-il là bas ?** Demanda Bellatrix pas contente que son neveu ait réussi à s'en sortir.

**-Il fuit ses protecteurs et là-bas parce que c'est le seul endroit qu'il a choisi où il peut être tranquille**. Répondit Drago.

**-Le maître va être content de toi, Drago**. Fit Lucius.

_« Ouais super ! Je suis trop content ça fera une raison de plus pour que je fasse partit de ses fidèles toutous ! Non merci ! En attendant j'étais pas censé aider Harry ? Oh et puis on ne l'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien. Je le préviens ou pas ? Si je le fais, ils vont le savoir et c'est mes fesses qui paieront et cela plaira à ma chère tante ! Alors là ce n'est pas possible ! Pff quel dilemme ! »_

oOoOoOo

Sirius remonta dans sa chambre après avoir descendu pour boire quelque chose. Il était enivré par le journal de son filleul ce qui inquiéta et amusa un peu Remus qui décida qu'il allait lui parler dans la soirée. Sirius lisait toujours, il était arrivé à la moitié de l'ouvrage.

_Cher Journal,_

_Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps ni l'envie de t'écrire ces temps-ci. Il s'est passé plein de choses comme je te l'ai déjà dit. J'en ai plus que marre de cette vie, j'ai envie de partir d'ici. On dirait un poison qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur en moi. Il y a des choses qu'avant je n'oserais jamais faire et pourtant maintenant j'en ai fait certaines. Je change et je le sais. L'autre jour j'ai appris à me défendre sans baguette. Au début ça a été dur et épuisant mais j'ai réussi. J'ai pu m'entraîner sur mon oncle, je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais ce soir là il l'avait bien mérité ! Mon oncle s'était approché de moi pour m'emmener de force dans ma chambre et je l'ai envoyé sur le canapé qui se trouvait à quatre mètres environ de moi. Ce soir là j'étais vraiment énervé, surtout par les propos de ma tante. Je sais qu'elle cache quelque chose concernant mon monde. Mais elle ne veut pas le dire et je jure qu'elle avouera un jour ! _

_Ils ne me comprennent pas et quand ils le veulent, il faut tout leur expliquer. Les adultes sont comme ça mais moi je ne leur donnerai pas tout sur un plateau, ça serait trop facile. Je trouve que quand on cherche par soi- même on comprend mieux. Et puis voir leur pitié non merci ! _

_Il a une chose que je souhaite le plus au monde c'est de vivre ! Normalement ça ne serait pas compliqué pour un être normal mais j'en suis pas un. C'est ce qu'on m'a fait comprendre tout au long de ma vie. Moi j'ai envie de vivre normalement comme un adolescent de mon âge. Sans être suivi ou même espionner. Ils pourraient au moins être plus discrets! JE VEUX VIVRE ! Et je le ferais par n'importe quel moyen !_

**-BOUUUUUMMMMMMM ! SPLASSHHHH !**

Sirius sursauta à cause de ce vacarme, ferma le petit bouquin et sortit de sa chambre. Ce qu'il vit l'amusa au plus haut point !

_A suivre…_

_°Extrait de Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_End... Vous en pensez quoi? Pitite review pour me le dire? Et la suite arrivera! _

_A très très bientôt_

_Lily9172_


	23. Chapter 23: Un étrange phénomène

_Bijour!_

_Un chapitre de plus._

**_R.A.R_**

_**Meri-Chan91: **Lourd? Oui pour Harry. Merci! Un peu de sadisme ne fait pas de mal! lol_

_**Gryffondor: **Oui c'est sur mais Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines! Et ben tu vas le savoir très vite! ;)_

_Merci à vous deux! Et à Ipikou bien sûr! _

**_Bonne lecture!_**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre 23 : Un étrange phénomène.**

**-Poussez-vous !**

**-Parlez plus correctement, Monsieur…**

**-Je m'en fous ! J'étouffe !**

**-AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**-Je hais être mouillé ! **

**-Qui est l'imbécile qui a fait ça ? **

**-Euh…**

Sirius regardait les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres. Ils avaient été trop nombreux à entrer en même temps. Owen revenait dans la cuisine avec un seau plein d'eau, mais il trébucha et le contenu du sceau s'étala sur les sorciers. Sirius descendit avec Remus qui venait d'arriver pour aider leurs coéquipiers à se relever. Dumbledore arriva peu de temps après et fut surpris de voir les sorciers, furieux en train de se sécher avec un sort et Owen qui était devenu rouge de honte.

**-Mais que s'est il passé, ici ? **Interroge t-il.

**- Rien d'important Albus, nous avons eu un léger problème de passage. **Expliqua un membre.

Le dénommée Albus sourit avant de demander de sa voix naturel :

-**Quelles sont les nouvelles ?**

Les sorciers qui venaient de l'extérieur arrêtèrent leur occupation. Leurs visages s'assombrirent.

**-Pas des bonnes**. S'exclama Jones.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils tandis que le sourire de Sirius s'effaça.

**-Potter nous a échappé mais il n'a pas réussi tout seul.** Expliqua Kingsley.

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda Sirius.

**-Drago Malefoy, l'a aidé à s'enfuir.**

**-QUOI !** S'écrièrent Remus et Sirius en même temps.

**-Comment est ce possible ? **Demanda Tonks encore sur le choc.

Les quatre membres qui l'avaient poursuivi dans l'Allée des Embrumes firent un mouvement d'épaules, signe de leur ignorance.

**-Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien.** Déclara Sirius qui s'affaissa sur le canapé.

Un long silence se fit.

**-C'est vraiment étrange…** murmura Dumbledore, **il nous faut vraiment savoir où il est. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose…**

Les sorciers le regardèrent, suspicieux. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient là, immobiles à se regarder ou à réfléchir. La porte s'ouvrit en éclat.

**-Venez vite !**

Les sorciers fut surpris mais obéirent car l'interlocuteur semblait sincère. Il leur raconta en peu de temps ce qui se passait. Et d'un coup, ils prirent leur baguette et partirent…

**-Non Sirius !** Déclara Dumbledore, **c'est trop dangereux et j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi. Viens !**

Sirius grogna et suivit son ancien professeur.

oOoOoOo

Harry arriva dans le parc, juste devant le lac. Le même endroit qu'il avait été quand Remus l'avait trouvé. Il se sentait si bien. Il s'assit sur la plage face au lac. Lui, aussi savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui. Mais il savait une chose de plus que Dumbledore c'est que ce qui allait se passer arriverait là, où Harry était assis. Les rayons du soleil étaient reflétés par l'eau. C'était un beau paysage. Londres allait bientôt dormir. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et pensa à toute sortes de choses. Sa vie, ses parents. Il aimerait tant revenir en arrière juste pour les voir et changer le passé. Oui, c'était un rêve. Un rêve impossible…

oOoOoOo

Trois sorciers dont une femme avançaient dans un couloir très sombre où l'odeur de la mort n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle mal éclairée où gisaient des corps. Un trône était placé au fond sur lequel une personne était assise dessus. Un serpent était allongé aux pieds du trône.

**-Tiens tiens, venez voir qui vient nous rendre visite !** Dit il d'une voix qui glace le sang.

**-Maître**. S'agenouilla Lucius.

Bellatrix et Drago firent de même.

**-Lucius,** siffla t-il, **que me vaut ta venue.**

-**Je viens vous annoncer que je sais où se trouve Potter en ce moment.** Expliqua t-il en levant les yeux vers Voldemort.

**-Ah et comment le sais tu ?** Demanda t-il assez content.

**-C'est mon fils…**

**-Et où se trouve t-il ? **Demanda sèchement Voldemort.

**-Garden Park…c'est un parc moldu qui se trouve à Londres. **Expliqua Lucius.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna vers Drago.

**-Et bien Drago, si cette affirmation est juste tu auras une très grande récompense sinon tu mériteras un horrible châtiment pour oser me mentir.**

Drago blêmit à la remarque de son prochain maître.

**-Bellatrix !** Appela Voldemort.

**-Oui, maître !** Répliqua t-elle.

**-Va avec Dolohov et Avery chercher Potter. **

-**Bien maître !** dit-elle avant de partir.

Un silence pesa dans la salle. Ils ne bougèrent pas ni se regardèrent. Ils attendaient patiemment le retour de Bellatrix, de Dolohov et de Avery.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry était toujours assis en face du lac. Il faisait nuit maintenant mais rien ne lui importait.

La chose qui allait se passer, allait bientôt arriver. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il n'entendit pas les _« pop » _des gens qui transplanaient. Ni de quelqu'un qui approchait sa baguette vers lui ni ce que cette personne disait :

**-Bébé Potter !... Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !**

Ni les deux autres personnes qui étaient avec elle. Ni les personnes qui se cachaient en attendant l'heure propice.

**-Tu vas gentiment nous suivre, mon petit Harry.**

Mais Harry ne fit aucun geste. Ce qui énerva Bellatrix.

**-Mon p'tit bébé a perdu sa langue ! **

Mais toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

**-Si tu ne veux pas parler je vais au moins te réveiller ! ENDOL…..**

**-EXPELLIARMUS ! **

La baguette de Bellatrix vola en direction de Remus qui venait d'arriver avec d'autres membres. Tous pointaient leur baguette vers les trois Mangemorts. Personne n'osait bouger. Remus lança un regard à un de ses coéquipiers puis se dirigea vers un Harry toujours inactif.

**-Harry !** Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda de plus près. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, le regard plongé dans le vide. Remus n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans un être.

**-Viens.** Dit-il en se levant.

Il prit Harry par les bras et le leva. Celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction, ce qui inquiéta grandement le lycan. Le survivant se laissait guider. Tout était calme, bien trop calme. D'un côté, il y avait l'Ordre du Phoenix qui pointait leurs baguettes en direction des trois Mangemorts qui se demandaient ce qui allaient leur arriver. Et de l'autre Remus traînait difficilement Harry. Un vent s'abattit sur le parc. Harry s'arrêta. Tout le monde pouvait voir son visage triste se tourner vers le lac.

**-Harry, viens**. Répéta Remus en tirant Harry.

Mais Harry qui avait retrouvé un semblant d'esprit, ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Son regard toujours portait vers le lac, murmura :

**-Il arrive…**

Tout le monde entendit mes personnes ne comprirent les propos du survivants.

**-Qu'est ce qui arrive, Harry ?** Demanda Remus.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort. L'eau remuait de plus en plus. Mais toujours dans un seul sens, vers Harry. Un point de lumière apparut. Il s'agrandissait en laissant place à une porte, au moins ça y ressemblait. Harry se détacha de Remus qui avait lâché prise, surpris de ce qui se passé. Il courut en direction de la porte. Il sauta à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il n'entendit qu'un bref :

**-HARRY !**

Avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une tornade. Harry commença à voir mal au cœur. Mais son supplice s'arrêta. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le sol ? Il se leva et regarda tout autour de lui :

_« Mais…je suis à Poudlard !_ » pensa t-il.

_A suivre…_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Mais que s'est il passé? lol La suite dépend de vous!_

_Bisous_

_Lily9172_


	24. Chapter 24: Un retour

Bijour!

Un chapitre de plus. Mais il change...

**_R.A.R_**

_**Meri-Chan91 :** Merci! J'avais envie d'ecrire pour arriver à là. Mais après ça va être comme d'habitude._

_**Gryffondor: **Euh... Pas trop! Oui c'est sur! _

_**Remerciments:** A Ipikou et vous deux pour vos reviews! Merci! _

**Sur ceux bonne lecture! **

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapitre 24 : Un retour. **

Harry était sous le choc. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? A Poudlard ! Le jeune homme commença à marcher dans les couloirs sombres de l'école de sorcellerie. Il n'y avait personne pas même un chat. La nuit était tombée. Harry s'inquiéta. Il avançait toujours tête baissée.

**-Mr Potter que faites-vous ici ? **

Harry releva la tête et vit avec stupeur Dumbledore mais là, il était jeune. Voyant qu'il était aussi surpris que lui, Dumbledore dit :

-**Venez, allons discuter dans mon bureau. **

Harry le suivit. _« Mais où suis-je ? Je sais que je suis à Poudlard mais … Et puis Dumbledore comment ça se fait qu'il soit plus jeune ? Ah moins que… Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »_

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille leur ouvrit le passage. Arrivé dans le bureau, Harry scruta la pièce. Il y avait les mêmes objets que quand il y était venu. Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise, invitant Harry à s'y asseoir tandis que lui, s'installa dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau.

**-Alors, James comment as-tu réussi à entrer dans Poudlard et pourquoi ?**

Harry était ahuri. Pourquoi l'avait il appelé par le prénom de son père ?

**-James ?** Répéta t-il.

**-Oui, James, c'est bien ton prénom n'est- ce pas ?** Demanda Dumbledore.

**-A moins que…** rajouta t-il en voyant les yeux émeraudes de Harry, **que je me sois trompé. **

Harry venait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait voyagé dans le temps. Harry bloqua son esprit car il sentit bien que son professeur essayait de le pénétrer. Mais pour vérifier ses doutes il demanda :

**- En quelle année sommes- nous ?**

**-En 1975 ! Pourquoi cette question ? **Interrogea Dumbledore sceptique.

**-Parce que moi je viens de 1995. **

Cette déclaration fut un choc pour Dumbledore. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.

**-Mais comment est- ce possible Mr… ?**

**-Potter,** répondit le jeune sorcier, **Harry Potter. Je n'en sais rien. J'étais tranquillement au bord d'un lac et une porte de lumière est venue vers moi et attiré par cette porte, j'y suis entré. Et j'ai atterri ici. **

Il avait dit ça rapidement et sans pause. Il avait passé les détails ainsi que les véritables raisons. Mais ça, Dumbledore s'en était aperçu.

**-Si j'ai bien tout suivi, vous dîtes Mr Potter, qu'une porte est venue vers vous et qu'elle vous a attiré.**

**-Oui, c'est bien cela**.

**-Quels sentiments avez-vous eu à ce moment, avant que la porte n'apparaisse ?**

Harry réfléchit. Il ne devait rien dévoiler. Il mit sa main sur son front pour sentir si sa cicatrice était toujours cachée.

**-Euh… Je me rappelle plus. Pourquoi cette question ?** Mentit –il.

**-Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dis. Je pense que la porte en question est _« La porte enchantée° »_. Mais personne à par vous l'avez utilisé auparavant. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de la chercher. Elle viendra à vous lorsqu'il sera le bon moment.**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A près tout c'est de la magie ? Tout est possible.

**-Bien, vous dîtes aussi que vous vous nommez Harry Potter vous devez donc être le fils de James Potter et de…**

**-Lily Evans**. Continua Harry.

Dumbledore eut un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il retourna s'asseoir, prit un parchemin et une plume.

**-Nous allons procéder comme cela, vous allez poursuivre une année ici en attendant que la porte revienne, **expliqua Dumbledore en regardant Harry**, vous devez sûrement rentrer en sixième année ?**

Harry acquiesça.

**-Quels sont vos résultats aux BUSE ?**

-**Je ne sais pas, **répondit le jeune garçon**, je ne les ai pas encore reçus.**

-**Bien, faisons plus simple, quel métier aimeriez-vous faire ?**

**-J'aimerais bien être auror.**

**-Auror ? Comme votre père**. Dit –il l'air songeur.

Harry sourit à la remarque.

**-Et bien Mr Potter, vous aurez donc les options pour pouvoir devenir auror en plus de certaines matières : Défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, potions, sortilèges et botanique. **Expliqua le mage**, vous serez avec votre père et ses amis…**

Harry sourit du plus belle même s'il avait un pincement au cœur : il allait revoir ses parents.

**-Voilà le côté études,** déclara Dumbledore en se levant et prenant sa baguette, **maintenant passons à vous ! **

**-A moi !** Répéta Harry un peu paniqué en reculant sur sa chaise.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste changer votre apparence physique pour éviter les soupçons.** Expliqua le professeur.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Dumbledore brandit sa baguette vers le jeune sorcier et prononça une formule. Harry se sentit plus léger avant de se sentir plus lourd. Le sort faisait à peu près les mêmes effets que le Polynectar. Une fois la transformation terminée, Dumbledore fit apparaître un miroir. Harry s'y regarda. Tout avait changé. Au lieu des cheveux noirs et en jais comme son père, il avait les cheveux châtains clair ; presque blonds ; lisse et fins. Ses yeux aussi avaient changé de couleur, ils n'étaient plus verts mais bleus comme l'océan. Sa myopie avait aussi était corrigée. Mais une chose était restée : sa cicatrice. Dumbledore le remarqua.

-**Ce n'est pas une cicatrice ordinaire que vous avez !**

**-Oui.** Murmura Harry pensif.

Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir.

-**Il ne reste plus qu'à vous trouver un nom et une histoire car c'est évident que vous ne pouvez pas dire la vérité.**

Harry se rassit calmement mais avec une certaine tristesse.

**-Pourquoi pas William Smith ? Vous venez d'Amérique, après vous choisirez quelle ville, vos parents sont morts. On ne sait pas quelle en est la cause. On vous a fait venir ici pour vivre avec votre tante. Elle vous a inscrit à Poudlard. Je crois que ça devrait être bon. **Expliqua Dumbledore en écrivant sur un parchemin.

Harry avait de grands yeux. Tout ça lui sortait de la tête.

**-Maintenant, je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous accompagner au Chaudron baveur. Car la rentrée ne s'effectue que dans deux jours, plus qu'un maintenant. Et je ne peux pas vous garder ici. Les frais seront pour l'école, ne vous inquiétez pas, ainsi que vos achats scolaires qui vous seront livrés dans la journée. **

Dumbledore appela quelqu'un qui arriva aussitôt.

**-Merci d'être venu Edgar, pourriez-vous emmener notre nouvel arrivant Mr Smith au Chaudron baveur.** Dit-il en donnant une lettre au dénommée Edgar.

**-Certainement**. Répondit celui-ci.

Harry regarda son guide. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. _« Mais oui ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant c'est Edgar Bones. Maugrey m'en avait parlé quand il m'avait montré la photo des Membres du Phoenix à cette époque. Il est mort aussi… »_

Harry suivit Edgar. Mais avant de quitter le bureau de son directeur. Celui-ci lui dit :

**-Une dernière chose, Mr Smith, ce qui doit arriver ne doit être en aucun cas changé. La vérité ne doit être en aucun cas révélée. Et faites attention si vous vous aventurez dehors, nous sommes malheureusement en guerre. **

Harry acquiesça puis sortit. Le trajet fut court sans aucune parole entre les deux sorciers. Ils avaient transplané (par le transplanage d'escorte) jusqu'au chaudron baveur.

**-Bonsoir Tom.** Dit Bones en s'approchant du comptoir.

**-Bonsoir Mr Bones**. Répliqua le barman content d'avoir du monde.

Bones donna la lettre de Dumbledore à Tom qui la lut. Une fois que ce fut fait Tom se tourna vers Harry.

**-Je pense que la chambre 14, vous conviendra.** Rétorqua Tom en donnant la clé à Harry.

Bones partitune fois que Harry fut bien reçu. _« Pas très bavard ! » _Pensa Harry.

Harry monta se coucher. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver sa chambre. Le lendemain ou plutôt quelques heures après car il s'était couché vers une heure du matin. Il se leva et s'habilla, sortit de sa chambre pour pouvoir déjeuner. Il n'y avait presque personne. Normal me direz vous, vu qu'il était 14h. Harry déjeuna tranquillement. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre. Il eut la surprise de découvrir en ouvrant la porte que sa chambre était envahie d'hiboux. Le voyageur, les regarda de plus près et prit leur message et pour certains leur colis. Il y avait ses affaires de cours ainsi que son billet de train. Il y avait aussi une lettre de McGonagall, car à cette époque, elle était aussi directrice adjointe, disant qu'il était le bienvenu et les horaires du train et de la rentrée. La dernière lettre venait de Dumbledore, disant qu'il devait aller chercher un uniforme. Le professeur lui avait même donné une petite bourse où il y avait un mot qui y était joint _« Pour votre uniforme et à votre usage personnel. A n'utiliser qu'en cas de nécessité ! »._

Après avoir renvoyé tous les hiboux de sa chambre et d'avoir fermé la fenêtre, Harry alla au Chemin de traverse. Il revint dans la soirée, son uniforme en main. Il dîna puis monta dans sa chambre. Il sortit son sac qu'il avait rétréci par précaution et le mit dans sa valise ainsi que ses autres affaires. Il se coucha une fois que tout ça fut fait.

_« Une nouvelle vie commence en attendant que l'ancienne revienne… »_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_**La porte enchantée**: idée de Ipikou._

_Ca vous di ? Si non, ça va pas durer très longtemps. C'est juste une petite parenthèse._

_Sinon je voulais vous demander concernant Harry: Que pensez vous de son secret? Depuis le début car j'en ai dévoilé. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus claire. Je vous expliquerais plus tard._

La _suite? Ca dépend un peu de vous! Je vais essayer d'ecrire le chapitre 25 avant la rentrée mais je ne garantis rien! Après je penses reprendre le rythme une fois par semaine ou plus si nécessaire désolé. Mais la rentrée commence et faut que je m'habitu vu que je rentre au lycée. Mais je ferais de mon possible si l'histoire vous plait! _

_Pour la santé de l'auteuse ! Je peux avoir des pitites reviews? "regard supliant" mdr!_

_A bientôt_

_Lily9172_


	25. Chapter 25: La rentrée

_Coucou!_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Votre rentrée c'est bien passé? Je tenais à remercier toutes les reviews que j'ai eu ça ma fait super plaisir et j'ai donc écrit la suite le lendemain !mdr!. Alors pour le secret de Harry (qui me pose un problème): vous devez savoir qu'ils y en a deux, un petit mais que j'ai dévoilé qui est qu'il se sert de la magie sans baguette et l'autre... Vous inquiètez pas, ce n'est pas un voyage dans le temps qui vous empêchera de découvrir son deuième secret!_

_Dédicace: comme d'habitude mais je le redis a chaque fois car c'est normal, je remerci Ipikou pour la correction. _

**_RAR_**

_**Ipikou: **ouais mais bon ça à pas marcher! mdr! _

_**adenoïde:** pas forcément car de temps en temps je reviens en 1995, et puis avec les Maraudeurs, cacher un secret c'est pas évident!lol. Oui, je sais mais je sais que c'est sadique mais j'aime bien l'état d'esprit de Harry. Mais là, je vais faire les deux temps(la pluie et le beau temps). Merci pour ta review!_

_**NanaChoco: **Vi, désolé mais j'ai pas répondu! Oui je sais que j'ai pas chaumé mais je voulais arriver à là avant la rentrée, ce que j'ai réussit!youpi! lol Ah, je suis contente que un voyage dans le temps te plaise, car j'adore ça !mdr! Je ne dirais pas le mot mission. Mais tu découvriras plus tard pourquoi il a atterit ici, car ce n'est pas un hasard! _

_**Gryffondor: **Oui, c'est vrai que personne ne s'endouterait mais qui c'est il existe des moyens pour le savoir...Vi je vous laisserez des indices. Il y en a un pas évident au début mais qui vous diras la gravité... _

_**Meri-Chan91 : **Merci c'est trop gentil!_

_Voilà pour les reply, je crois que j'ai un peu trop dévoilé certaines chose, non? Bref, je vous laisse déguster lol la suite!_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Ps : encore une fois dans ce chapitre, les pensées de Harry sont en gras et en italique. _

**Chapitre 25 : La rentrée.**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient entre les rideaux, jusqu'au visage d'un jeune garçon, allongé sur le lit. Harry Potter dormait tranquillement. Sa nuit avait été assez mouvementée. Il avait rêvé violemment de tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie : la mort de ses parents, la pierre philosophale avec Voldemort, le Basilic, la rencontre avec son parrain, le retour de Voldemort et la mort et la renaissance de Sirius, les actes qu'il avait commis pendant les vacances… Sur cette pensée, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit du temps à s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement qui n'était pas au QG de l'Ordre. Après s'être calmé, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Le soleil avait déjà atteint une belle hauteur. Puis le voyageur se tourna vers son réveil et vit 10 h 45. Il alla dans la salle de bain quand :

_**-QUOI ? 10 heure 45 ! Mais je vais être à la bourre ! Le train part dans 15 min !**_

Harry s'accéléra, prit une douche rapidement, s'habilla, prit ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre.

_**-Heureusement que j'ai préparé ma valise hier soir ! **_

Harry descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, bousculant des clients en passant.

**-Désolé !** Disait-il.

Il arriva devant le comptoir du pub et attendit que Tom vienne.

-**Bonjour Mr Smith, vous avez bien dormi ?** Demanda le barman qui venait d'arriver des cuisines.

**-Oui.** Répondit Harry pressé en sortant de sa poche une bourse.

Tom le vit et répliqua :

**-Ce ne sera pas la peine, tout est déjà réglé**.

Harry fut surpris. Puis il se rappela ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, que les frais seraient pour l'école. Il le remercia et sortit du pub. Ne sachant pas trop quel moyen de transport prendre pour aller à la gare, il vit non loin sa position un taxi. Il courut vers lui. Heureusement pour Harry, le taxi était libre.

**-Bonjour, quelle destination ?** Demanda le chauffeur.

**-La gare King's Cross, s'il vous plait !** Répondit Harry en prenant place à l'arrière.

Le taxi démarra. Il ne mit que 5 min pour aller à la gare. Harry paya le chauffeur et sortit avec sa valise du taxi. Il entra précipitamment dans la gare, il ne lui restait que 3 min. Il passa la voie 9 ¾ et arriva devant le Poudlard Express. Il entra dans le train. Et à cet instant les portes se fermèrent. Harry recula un peu, même un peu trop et fit tombé quelqu'un qui cria :

**-Ah ! Mais faites attention à ce que vous faites. **

Harry se retourna et vit une fille d'environ 16 ans, les cheveux roux attachés en une couette simple. Harry tendit sa main et aida la jeune fille à se lever. Le train avait déjà commencé sa route.

**-Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. **Dit il d'une voix sincère.

La fille le dévisagea.

**-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.**

**-Oui, c'est normal je viens d'arriver**, Répliqua Harry, **je viens d'Amérique.**

-**Ah d'accord et tu rentres en …. ?** Demanda t-elle toujours en le regardant.

**-Sixième année.**

**-Comme moi et tu es…. ?**

**-Ha… William Smith. Et toi?**

**-Lily Evans, enchanté de faire ta connaissance William**.

**-Moi de même**. Rétorqua t-il avec un haut le cœur, il parlait avec sa mère.

**-Désolé, je dois te laisser. Je dois accomplir mon rôle de préfète. On se voit à Poudlard !**

**-Oui !** Répondit Harry.

Puis Lily partit. Harry prit sa valise et essaya de trouver un compartiment. Ils étaient tous occupés. Mais par chance, tout au bout du train, un compartiment était vide. Il y entra et s'installa tranquillement sur la banquette à gauche, à côté de la fenêtre. Harry fut un petit moment seul car quelque temps après un jeune homme assez grand et aux cheveux châtains, ouvrit le compartiment. On voyait bien qu'il y avait du monde derrière lui.

**-Excuse moi**, dit-il, **on peut venir ici car c'est le seul compartiment qui ne soit pas entièrement plein.**

-**Oui**. Fit Harry en le regardant.

**-Merci !** Répliqua t-il, **c'est bon les mecs, on peut y entrer. Ce n'était pas si difficile.**

Le jeune homme entra suivit de trois autres garçons. Harry n'eut pas du mal à les reconnaître. Son cœur battait à vive allure.

**-Peut être mais tu es plus doué que nous**. Dit un des garçons aux lunettes.

**-T'es nouveau ?** Demanda à Harry un garçon grand aux cheveux brun, s'asseyant en face de lui.

**-Oui.** Répondit Harry surpassé par ses émotions. Pour une fois il était heureux. Heureux de les retrouver.

**-Tu viens d'où ? **Interrogea le même garçon.

**-T'as pas fini avec tes questions, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise. **S'exclama l'autre garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés en se pointant devant la personne assise en face de Harry.

**-Et alors j'y peux rien si je suis curieux. **Répliqua celui-ci en se levant.

**-Si. **

**-Non. **

-**Excuse le comportement de mes amis, **dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en s'asseyant à côté de lui. **Je suis Remus Lupin et toi ?**

-**William Smith.**

**-Ca te dérange si on t'appelle Will ? **Demanda le garçon aux lunettes, laissant tomber sa bataille avec son ami qui se rassit.

**-Non.** Répondit Harry.

**-Tant mieux ! Alors moi je suis James Potter, le curieux c'est Sirius Black et lui qui est assit au fond c'est Peter Pettigrow. **

A ce nom, Harry faillit se jetter sur lui et fit une grimace qu'il essaya de cacher.

-**Alors tu viens d'où ?** Redemanda Sirius.

-**Des Etats-Unis.**

**-Ah ! Il paraît que c'est beau là bas**. S'exclama James.

-**Oui ! Enfin ça dépend des endroits ! **Répliqua Harry

Au fur et à mesure qu'on lui posait des questions, Harry se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Remus, lui, le regardait du coin de l'œil. Le nouvel arrivant lui disait quelque chose…

Pendant tout le trajet, ils lui posèrent des questions et Harry essaya de répondre.

**-Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ?** Demanda James.

-**Oui, dans mon école j'étais attrapeur.**

**-Wa ! Moi je suis batteur et James est poursuiveur. **

_« Et c'est parti pour une heure entière sur le Quidditch ! »_Pensa Remus en train de lire un livre.

Enfin de soirée, ils arrivèrent enfin à Prés au lard. Ils mirent vite leur uniforme et sortirent du train. Les Maraudeurs plus Harry prirent une même diligence.

**-Il paraît que c'est des cheveux qui conduit les diligences ? **Dit Sirius assis toujours en face de Harry.

**-Mais on ne les voit pas ! Ils ont du imaginer** ! Répliqua James assit à côté de Sirius.

**-Je ne pense pas. **Rajouta Harry.

**-Quoi ? Tu crois ses rumeurs ? **S'interloqua James.

-**Oui car ce sont des sombrals. Et si vous ne les voyez pas c'est normal car ce n'est que ceux qui on vu la mort qu'ils peuvent les voir.**

**-Hein ? La mort ? **Répéta Sirius hébété.

**-Et tu l'as vu ? **Demanda James.

**-Oui.**

**-Qui ? **Interrogea Sirius en le regardant comme un enfant à qui on raconte une histoire.

**-Un ami à moi**. Répondit-il sombrement en pensant à Cédric.

**-On est désolé. **S'exclama James en baissant la tête, suivit de Remus.

Harry sourit timidement.

**-C'est pas grave. **

Puis un silence pesa. Mais fut vite coupé par Remus.

**-Comment tu sais ça ? Tu es nouveau ici ?**

James et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension

**-Je les ai reconnu en montant dans la diligence, il y en avait dans mon école.**

**-Ah d'accord. **Répliqua Remus, pas content.

Il trouve quelque chose de bizarre au nouveau, un étrange lien de familiarité. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Poudlard. Ils descendirent des calèches. Ils eurent la surprise de voir une dame arrivée devant eux. C'était le professeur McGonagall.

**-Mr Smith**. Dit-elle en s'approchant des Maraudeurs et de Harry, **veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît** !

Harry au début surpris, suivra son professeur :

**-A tout à l'heure !** Avait-il dit aux Maraudeurs.

Ceux-ci lui avaient rendit. Harry marchait à côté de McGonagall dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-**Le professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté votre situation**. Expliqua t-elle**, ça ne servira à rien de vous expliquer les règles. Tenez, entrez, on viendra vous chercher pour la répartition**.

Puis elle partit laissant Harry seul dans la pièce. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Il regarda la salle de plus près. Oui, c'était la salle où il avait été en quatrième année quand on lui avait dit qu'il avait été désigné par coupe de feu pour participer au tournoi des Trois sorciers. Harry s'assit et attendit que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

_**De l'autre côté, dans la Grande Salle.**_

**-Moi je le trouve sympa le nouveau, pas vous ?** Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

**-Oui moi aussi, Remus ?** Interrogea James en s'asseyant.

**-Oui mais il cache quelque chose.**

**-Ah bon ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? **S'exclama Sirius.

**-Mon instinct**. Répondit-il en s'asseyant lui aussi.

Peter s'assit aussi. Ils ne parlèrent plus et attendirent la répartition des premières années. Ils arrivèrent tous avec leur tête surprise de voir le plafond. Ils se regroupèrent devant la table des professeurs. McGonagall déposa le choixpeau sur un tabouret et celui-ci se mit à chanter :

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre école

De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion.

Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait, un rêve,

Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,

Ainsi naquit Poudlard

Sous leurs quatre étendards.

Chacun montra très vite

Sa vertu favorite

Et en fit le blason

De sa propre maison.

Tout au long de leur vie,

Ils choisirent leurs favoris,

Mais qui pourra les remplacer

Quand la mort viendra les chercher ?

Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite

De me loger dans sa tête,

Les quatre sorciers aussitôt

Me firent don d'un cerveau

Pour que je puisse sans erreur

Voir tout au fond de votre cœur

Et décider avec raison

Ce que sera votre maison.

Ainsi si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Avant de vous répartir

J'aimerai une dernière fois vous dire

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire des ravages

Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril

Devant les forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence.

Un long silence pesa dans la salle après cette chanson. Harry avait entendu la chanson de là où il était, il y réfléchit.

**-Record battu ! **S'exclama soudainement Sirius

**-Combien ?** demanda James

**-10 minutes !** Répondit Sirius.

**-Wa ! L'an dernier il n'avait fait que 5 ! **

**-C'est qui qu'a gagné ?** Interrogea Remus.

**-C'est moi !** Dit Sirius jovial.

**-Tu lui dois combien ?** Demanda Remus à James

**-5 gallions**. Répondit sombrement James.

**-Ah oui comme même ! **Rétorqua Remus.

**-Je suis riche ! Je suis riche ! **S'exclama Sirius toujours aussi content.

La répartition avait commencé depuis environ dix minutes et déjà, il y en avait qui se plaignait :

**-C'est long !** Se plaignit Sirius, **j'ai faim moi !**

**-Tu as toujours faim.** Rétorqua James.

**-C'est pas vrai ! **Se vexa Sirius.

La répartition se termina. Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer un discours.

-**Bienvenue parmi nous pour cette nouvelle année. J'aimerais vous dire que la guerre est bientôt finie mais cela n'est qu'un leurre. Mais malgré cela, cette année, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève qui rentre directement en sixième année. Il nous vient des Etats- Unis. Veuillez accueillir Mr William Smith. **

La porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit en laissant place à Harry qui s'avançait vers le tabouret où étais posé le Choipeaux magique. Tout le monde le regardait.

_**-C'est encore pire qu'avant. **_

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

**-Mais qui vois-je ! Un voyageur temporel ! Mais pas n'importe qui en plus, un Potter. Et bien dans quelle maison, vais-je te mettre ? … Je vois que je t'avais mis à Gryffondor mais j'hésite vu les événements récents tu irais mieux à Serpentard**.

_**-Quoi ! Non, pas à Serpentard, je vous en supplie.**_

**-Pourquoi ? Serpentard t'irais vraiment bien ! Toutes les qualités que Salazar voulais tu les as. Mais c'est vrai que tu irais aussi bien à Gryffondor ! Dure choix je dois dire ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à choisir… Mais je crois que je vais rester sur mon premier choix…**

**-GRYFFONDOR ! **

Soulagé, Harry alla rejoindre sa table qui l'applaudit. Les Maraudeurs lui firent signe de venir à côté d'eux.

**-Il en a mis du temps le choixpeau**.

Harry haussa les épaules.

**-Maintenant j'ai une dernière présentation à vous faire avant de vous laisser, le professeur Dunkle, sera le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. **

Le professeur se leva et fut applaudit par les élèves.

**-Que le dîner soit !** Dit Dumbledore.

Et plein de plat et de couvert apparurent sur les tables. Tous mangèrent avec bon appétit. Quand il fut l'heure de se coucher, ils rejoignirent leur dortoir. Tout le monde était fatigué mais Harry, s'installa au bord de la fenêtre comme sa première année, à contempler le paysage…

_Des années plus tard, des personnes aux visages inquiets étaient réunies autour d'une table et avaient une discussion assez animée. Tous se demandaient où était passé le survivant ?_

_A suivre..._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Voilà! Je ne sais pas quand je ferais la suite car je ne suis pas trop motivé ce moment à cause de la rentrée mais vos encouragement m'a beaucoup aider pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plus? Je voulais faire plus long mais non... mdr!_

_La chanson du choipeaux vient du tome 1,4 et 5, j'ai fait un meddley. _

_Bisous_


	26. Chapter 26: COnfrontation

_COucou!!_

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre...Je m'excuse pour le temps, vraiment vraiment désolé..."air de chien battu"lol_

_Merci pour les reviews, Ipikou et aussi les lecteurs car vous êtes très nombreux. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plait et que ça continuera. _

_**RAR:**_

_**Nana Choco :** Oui j'ai réussi au bout de deux moi mais bon...Merci pour tes encouragements._

_**Meri-Chan 91**: Merci pour tes encouragements_

_**adenoide**: oui tu as raison._

**_Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 26 : Confrontation**

Le lendemain matin ; Harry se réveilla et se redressa. Il remarqua que des yeux le regardaient.

-**Bonjour William** ! Dit Remus calme, et assit sur son lit.

**-Bonjour….** Répliqua Harry d'une voix endormie.

Il vit une silhouette floue bouger de tout les sens. Il mit ses lunettes. L'air changeante n'était que notre cher Sirius qui tournait tout simplement en rond. On avait l'impression qu'il réfléchissait.

**-Le sceau d'eau ?... Non déjà fait…. Hum…. Le poil à gratter ? …. Non.**

Harry regarda Remus d'un œil interrogateur. Celui-ci lui répondit en lui disant :

**-Tu verras bien. **

**-Ca y est !!! J'ai une idée !!!** Cria un Sirius surexcité qui prit sa baguette et qui fit apparaître des truc ronds que l'on met aux oreilles (NDR : les écouteurs) avec un truc qui sert à mettre de la musique. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Harry était réveillé.

Harry venait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

**-Il ne va pas oser ? **S'exclama t-il surpris mais amusé à la fois par la situation.

**-Et si ! Ca serait mal connaître Sirius**. Soupira Remus qui se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

Harry le regardait partir interloquer. Ce qui allait se passer ne l'intéressait absolument pas. On pourrait dire que ça l'ennuyait.

**-Il réagit souvent comme ça ?** Interrogea Harry, en se tournant vers Sirius.

Celui-ci sursauta. Il se tourna et vit Harry le regarder.

**-Ah ? T'es réveillé ?**

**-Ou, depuis plus de 10 min maintenant.**

**-Ah…..**

Sirius retourna à son occupation. Harry ne lui reposa pas sa question, sachant que cela ne servait à rien.

**-Ah bah comme ça tu pourras voir un maraudeur à l'œuvre. **S'exclama fièrement Sirius en branchant les trucs ronds à un petit truc assez bizarre. **Et voilà c'est bon …. 1….2…..3**

Au bout de trois, Sirius avait enclenché le petit truc bizarre. James sursauta et se leva d'un geste du lit mais au lieu de crier Ahhhhhhhhhh, il cria ça :

**-SIIIIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!**

Puis après être réveillé il dit plutôt en criant à moitié, peut être sous l'effet de la colère :

**-Si je t'attrape je te tue et ce n'est vraiment pas une blague !!!!!! **

**-Ou là, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Cornedrue. **

James était vraiment devenue rouge comme une tomate et sauta sur Sirius. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à rire, de plus en plus fort.

**-S'te plait James ! Arrête !!!**

**-Non, mon cher Patmol, tu l'as bien mérité. **

Harry regardait la scène, vraiment très marrante, avec un grand sourire au lèvre. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis un long moment. Remus sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain et vit James couché sur un Sirius qui riait à en perdre haleine. Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui ne souriait plus même s'il était amusé par la situation mais qui avait des yeux pétillants. Jamais Remus avait vu ça. Ses yeux étaient rempli de ….. Bonheur. Harry tourna la tête et vit que Remus le regardait bizarrement. Il se leva et alla à son tour de la salle de bain pour éviter de s'effondrer devant tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, James avait lâché Sirius.

**-Il est où William ?** Demanda James.

**-Il est dans la salle de bain**. Répondit Remus.

Puis ils se retournèrent vers un lit encore occupé par quelqu'un qui dormait profondément.

**-Ne me dis pas qu'il dort encore après tout ce vacarme ?** S'interloqua James.

Remus acquiesça.

**-Et ben on va arranger ça, n'est ce pas Cornedrue ? **Dit Sirius un sourire au lèvre.

James le regarda.

**-Bien sûr mon cher Patmol. **

Et tous les deux sautèrent sur le lit de Peter, sans ménagement.

**-Laissez moi dormir…**.Se plaignit celui-ci.

**-Désolé Peter, mais on ne peut pas…..**

**-Vous êtes lourd.** Répliqua Peter en se levant.

**-Oui on sait**. Dirent Sirius et James en même temps.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et croisa Peter qui y allait lui aussi. Harry le regarda d'un regard rempli de haine. Ce qui fit frémir Peter qui alla vite dans la salle. Heureusement pour Harry personne ne le vit. Après que Peter se fut lavé, se fut le tour de James et de Sirius. William (NDR Harry) évita à tout prix Peter et en ayant marre de le voir ou même de le sentir, sortit du dortoir.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?** Interrogea Remus.

**-Je sais pas mais tout à l'heure, il m'a regardé avec des yeux remplis de haine**. Répondit Peter.

**-Ah bon ?** S'exclama Remus.

James et Sirius sortirent de la salle de bain….Sirius était rentrés, juste avant que Harry parte du dortoir.

Ils sortirent ensembles de leur dortoir. En arrivant, ils virent Harry parler à une jolie rousse. James sentit son cœur battre en voyant Lily. Mais dès que celle-ci le vit, elle partit de la salle commune. Harry revient vers eux.

**-Tu lui parles ?** L'interrogea James.

**-Oui.** Répondit-il simplement.

James le regarda de travers. Remus aussi. Il n'était pas le même que ce matin. Allez chercher pourquoi ? Peut être avait il retrouvé ses esprits ? En tout cas James, le regardait vraiment de travers. Quelqu'un qui parlait à **sa** Lily était un ennemi.

**-Et tu l'aimes bien ?** Lui demanda James avec amertume.

Harry soupira. Il savait parfaitement que James aimait Lily. Mais il ne savait pas que celui-ci était aussi jaloux.

**-Oui. **

_« Logique c'est ma mère ! »_ Pensa Harry.

James fulminait de l'intérieur et tout le monde le regardait en biais. Harry haussa les épaules. Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à son oreille.

**-Il est amoureux de Lily.**

Harry le regardait étrangement du genre _« Qu'est ce qu'il me dit là ? »_. Avant que l'information monte au cerveau.

**-Aaaaaaaahh**. Dit simplement Harry, tu sais James, je n'avais pas l'intention de te la prendre !

James le regarda. Harry souriait de malice et avança. Le père de Harry se radoucit. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Il y avait Lily qui n'était pas loin d'eux et qui fit un sourire à Harry qui lui le rendit. James lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers sa bien aimée.

**-Salut Lily !** Dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

**-Dégage Potter, tu pollues mon air**. Dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

James tomba de haut, de très haut. Il retourna à sa place avec un air de chien battu.

-**Tu le savais, Cornedrue, qu'elle allait te rembarrer**.

James bougonna

**-Oui. Mais pourquoi elle lui parle et pas à moi. **

Agacé par le comportement de son père, Harry se leva et lui dit :

**-Peut être que tu t'y prends mal !**

**-Parce que toi tu sais t'y prendre avec les filles ?**

**-D'un t'en sais rien et de deux mieux que toi on dirait.**

Là, James fulminait mais pas que l'intérieur, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler mais Sirius le retenait. Toute la salle s'était arrêté de manger et les regardaient.

Harry décida de partir en murmurant :

**-Pathétique. **

Et il sortit de la grande salle sous les yeux des autres élèves. Tout le monde retourna à ses affaires.

**-Qu'est ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Remus.

**-Rien**. Bougonna t-il.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence. De l'autre côté de la salle, à la table des Serpentards, une fille se leva et sortit de la salle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle était assez grande et fine. Cette jeune fille marchait tranquillement mais avait un but précis. Elle tourna à un angle et là elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait.

oOoOoOo

**-On a quoi comme cours ce matin ?** Demanda Sirius en regardant l'emploi du temps qu'on venait de distribuer.

**-Défense contre les forces du mal**. Répondit Remus.

-**C'est cool ça ! On va bien s'amuser !**

**-Mouais.**

**-Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, Cornedrue** !

James donna un petit coup à Sirius qui ronchonna contre son ami.

**-Hey mais j'y pense, William n'est pas au courant ? **Déclara Remus.

**-Oh, il va sûrement l'être vu qu'il est génial ! S'exclama James en essayant d'être convaincant. **Répliqua James en prenant un toast.

Les autres soupirèrent.

**-On devrait le chercher ?** Proposa Sirius.

**-Sans moi alors ! **Rétorqua James.

**-Bon, j'y vais.** Dit Remus en se levant.

Il partit seul à la recherche de Harry tandis que le restant des Maraudeurs alla en cours. Il allait vers son dortoir quand il le vit. Mais en s'approchant de lui, il vit que Harry n'était pas tout seul…Il était avec…..

**_A suivre..._**


	27. Inconnue

**Chapitre 27 : L'inconnue **

Après sa sortit fulminante de la Grande Salle, Harry marchait nerveusement dans les couloirs de l'école. Il ne savait pas où il allait, se laissant guider par le mouvement de ses jambes. Il était excédé par la jalousie de son père. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il était comme ça. Ils étaient tous joyeux, croquaient la vie à pleine dent alors que lui, luttait sans cesse pour rester en vie. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, il n'avait pas énormément marché puisqu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de la salle où il était au début. Il soupira puis s'essaya contre le mur, désemparé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout se mélange d'émotions, d'aventures, il en avait plus que marre. Harry ramena ses jambes à son torse et ferma ses yeux, se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve que quand ils les ouvriraient tout redeviendrait normal. Normale ? Voilà un mot bien étrange. Jamais rien n'était normal dans son existence, il fallait toujours que ça soit compliqué. Le jeune homme ne sentit pas quelqu'un arriver vers lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**-Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est ce pas ? **

Harry sursauta et regarda la provenance de cette voix. Il chercha tout d'abord devant lui puis à côté où il sursauta encore une fois, ne s'attendant pas à voir une fille lui sourire d'une façon bien étrange. Elle avait de long cheveux noir qu'il lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, des traits fin, un visage très pale qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle s'est roulé dans un paquet de farine. Et des yeux, des yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans vie.

**-Tu semble surpris de me voir ?...Je te comprend…Je débarque comme ça alors que tu es en plein songe. **

Le jeune homme la regardait, ébahi. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche tellement il était sous le choc. Il ne l'avait pas sentit même jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à parler.

**-Tu as perdu ta langue ?...Si c'est moi qui te perturbe, j'en suis navré**.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur en se secouant la tête.

**-Euh non…J'étais juste surpris. **

La jeune fille lui sourit et laissa sa tête frôler le mur derrière elle. Harry tourna son visage vers elle se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Puis il vit le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrir un peu.

**-Tu ne m'as pas répondu…Tu ne viens pas d'ici ? **

Le jeune homme sentit un vent froid derrière son dos_. « Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant ?...Non, ce n'est pas possible »._

**-Non, je viens des Etats-…**

Mais il fut coupé par la jeune fille qui s'était redressée et qu'il lui avait mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

**-Ne me ment pas…Je vois ta vrai apparence…** Rétorqua t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Et elle passa un doigt là, où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Harry sentit son doigt froid contre sa peau ainsi qu'il put voir que son doigt traçait avec précision la forme de sa cicatrice. Ce qui le choqua encore plus.

**-Comment est ce… ?**

La jeune fille sourit encore et se remit correctement contre le mur. Harry lui en était encore sous le choc avec plein de questions qui se mélangèrent dans sa tête.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. **

**-Comment le sais-tu ?** Demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle, perplexe.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois mais d'un sourire bien plus mystérieux.

**-Parce que je te connais. On ne sait jamais vu et pourtant je peux lire en toi, effrayant, non ? **

La jeune fille disait cela, d'une façon très normale que l'effet donné était bien ce qu'elle disait effrayant. Harry se remit lui aussi correctement adossé sur le mur et regarda devant lui.

**-Oui, effrayant…**Répondit-il dans le vague.

**-Tu sais, je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes encore plus mal mais j'aimerais beaucoup parler avec toi et peut être que je pourrais répondre à tes questions.**

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il était largué. Déjà qu'il avait remonter le temps pour se retrouver à l'époque des Maraudeurs mais en plus une fille, étrange qui l'accostait en lui disant qu'elle le connaissait sous son vrai rouge. N'importe qui, dans cet état ne serait quoi penser de la situation.

**-Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais me parler ?**

Encore, une fois, elle lui sourit mais un sourire énigmatique.

**-Parce que je pense, que comme ça, on pourra s'aider mutuellement…**

**-S'aider ? **Demanda Harry, perplexe.

**-Oui, Je pourrais te montrer des choses qui te permettront de vivre à nouveau.**

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva et commença à partir.

**-Attend ! Où est ce que je pourrais te trouver ?** S'écria Harry qui s'était relevé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lui aussi avait envie de lui parler comme si, il était attiré par elle. Mais c'est surtout qu'elle l'intriguait au plus haut point. La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

**-Bien plus vite que tu ne le crois.**

Puis elle partit en tournant à l'embouchure d'un couloir. Harry, lui resta là, à regarder devant lui où avant la jeune fille était assise, près de lui. Cette fois-ci, il entendit les pas qui venaient vers lui. Le jeune homme se retourna …

_oOoOoOo_

Remus partit seul de la Grande Salle à la recherche du nouveau tandis que le restant des Maraudeurs alla en cours. Le lycan allait vers le dortoir quand il le vit, assit contre un mur. Mais en s'approchant un peu plus, il remarque qu'il n'était pas seul. A côté de lui, se tenait une jeune fille que Remus connaissait un peu. Le jeune homme les observait mais n'entendait rien à cause du brouhaha des élèves à l'intérieur des couloirs. Puis au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se leva et partit. Remus attendit un court laps de temps avant d'aller le rejoindre.

_oOoOoOo_

Harry se retourna et vit Remus s'approcher de lui. Le jeune homme était étonné de le voir vu ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?** Demanda t-il.

**-Non, ils sont partis en cours. Je viens pour te donner ton emploi du temps ainsi que te guider.** Lui répondit Remus en lui tendant un parchemin.

**-Ah…merci. **Répliqua Harry prit au dépourvu.

Puis il marchèrent le long des couloirs afin de se diriger vers leur premier cour de la journée : Défense contre les forces du mal. Le lycan regardait toujours d'un œil le nouveau, essayant de l'analyser par ses simples gestes, ses simples mots car il sentait qu'il le connaissait mais n'arriver pas à savoir qui.

**-Remus…Tu penses que James m'en veux ?** Interrogea Harry d'une voix lointaine comme si, il était dans un autre monde. Dans le monde de ses pensées.

Même s'il n'avait pas aimé la réaction de son père envers Lily, il se sentait mal. Mal que celui-ci ne veule plus lui parler à part que pour se disputer.

-**Non, je pense plutôt que tu l'as vexé**, Répondit le lycan, **il en a pris pour sa fierté. **

Harry sourit tristement. Au premier jour, il venait de vexer son père.

**-Tu sais,, William…James est quelqu'un de jaloux mais je pense que tu l'as deviné par toi-même…Et le faite que tu t'entende plutôt bien avec Lily et ben il te prend pour son rivale. **

Harry baissa la tête, triste.

**-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois qu'il aura comprit que tu ne lui voleras pas « sa » Lily, ça ira mieux. **

Harry hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Arrivé en haut, Harry attendit que Remus le guide. Il connaissait bien sûr le chemin, l'ayant fait plusieurs fois déjà mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons su lycan. Quelques temps après, ils arrivèrent devant la salle et constatèrent que tous les élèves étaient rentrés mais aucun professeur à l'horizon. Alors ils y entrèrent et allèrent rejoindre les Maraudeurs assis au premier rang. Etrange, non ? Harry regarda à sa droite et vit Lily lui sourire alors en parfait gentleman, il le lui rendit ce qui n'échappa pas à James. Quand, Harry retourna son regard en face de lui, il put voir le regard noir que lui lançait son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de soutenir son regard. C'est ainsi que commença un duel, plutôt étrange. Aucun des deux, ne voulaient lâcher. Un avec un visage impassible et l'autre qui commençait à fatigué alors il s'avouera vaincu et se retourna sur sa chaise, en boudant. Sirius qui avait vu la scène, éclata de rire. Remus quand à lui, regardait toujours Harry, s'étant trouver une occupation.

Le professeur finit par arriver, cinq minutes après. C'était un jeune homme brun, élégant a vrai dire avec des lunettes. Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et posa son cartable sur le meuble. Tous les chahuts s'étaient arrêtés et tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers lui.

**-Bonjour à tous et à toutes…J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passés si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ira mieux l'année prochaine…**

Il regarda tout à tour sa classe puis s'assit au bord de son bureau.

**-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir vos compétences, voir si les vacances ne vous ont pas ramollis…Vous allez faire un duel chacun…Pas la peine de choisir j'ai déjà fait les groupes.** Dit-il en entendant des élèves parler entre eux.

Les élèves se turent et se tournèrent vers lui. Le professeur se remit debout.

**-Bien, alors le premier duel opposera Mr Jueves et Miss Matthews. Vous deux, venez sur l'estrade.**

Harry se tourna vers les deux élèves qui se levèrent pour aller se battre sur l'estrade. Il en fut très étonné quand il vit la fille qui l'avait accosté était celle qui devait se battre.

Une fois en place, le garçon brandit sa baguette vers la fille qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

**-Dite, Mr…**Intervient la jeune fille…**On est obligé de se servir de notre baguette ?**

Le professeur sourit à la remarque de la jeune fille.

**-Vous faite comme vous voulez… **

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et se retourna vers le garçon qui était maintenant plus sur de lui.

**-Vous êtes prêts alors, allez y !! **

Le jeune homme lança un experliamus mais le sort n'atteignit pas la jeune fille. Alors il recommença, jusqu'à épuisement mais rien ne changea. La jeune fille avait un bouclier qui la protéger de tous les sorts que lui lancer son adversaire. En la regardant bien, on aurait l'impression qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait les bras croisés sur son torse et semblait s'endormir. Harry la regardait avec insistance que ça devenait une obsession. Toutes les paroles qu'elle lui avait prononcées lui revinrent en mémoire.

**-Regardez-le, il ne tient même plus debout…**S'exclama une voix derrière Harry et les Maraudeurs qui se retournèrent.

Harry n'eu pas de mal à identifier le garçon qui venait de parler puisqu'il ressemblait de très près à un garçon de son époque.

**-Elle va lui en faire de la patté pour chien…**Rajouta t-il avec un petit clin d'œil vers les Maraudeurs.

Ces paroles étaient suivies par un petit rire de ces acolytes.

**-Malefoy…Un de ces jours, je lui en ferais baver…**Déclara Sirius.

**-Ouais mais il n'a pas tord…Nicolas est en mauvaise posture, surtout contre elle.** Répliqua James.

**-Pourquoi ça ? **Interrogea Harry, dubitatif.

**-C'est la plus dangereuse de tous les Serpentards…**

_A suivre...????

* * *

_

Pas de reviews...Pas de suite !! na!!! n.n

Pourquoi?...Ben si j'ai fait ce chapitre c'est en voyant le nombre de lecteur (O.O) et ça m'a fait réagir mais bon j'ai pas fait ce que je voulais mdr..En tout cas je me suis remise à l'ecriture...Alors si cette fic vous plait et que vous voulez savoir la suite, vous savez quoi faire V.V...

Lily9172


End file.
